Once Upon A Time In Egypt
by Ice Age Dragon
Summary: Yami Muto was a twenty year old man, he made choices that he thought was right and made some that wasn't so great. On his 28th birthday he has a surprise visitor who happens to be his son, he never expected to see him but he knows that he has to take him back to his hometown Millennium. But why did he show up all of a sudden and why does he keep saying he's part of a prophecy
1. The Beginning

It was a rainy day in Domino City and a man with tri-colored hair was walking the streets with a bag of groceries in his hands as he makes his way to his apartment building. He was greeted by the janitor and he in turn responded kindly, he kept to himself and didn't really have friends to even socialize with. Once he arrived at his apartment door, Room 105, he unlocked it and went inside peacefully...well a little angry that the rain caught up with him.

"Great, now I have to go back to the grocers tomorrow" Yami muttered in annoyance as he saw the soggy foods

He left to his room to change into warm dry clothes for the night and maybe try to forget that it's his birthday. He changed into a baggy grey shirt and blue sweatpants and left his wet shoes in the bathroom along with his clothes.

"Now lets see what I can do with the wet food I now have on the kitchen counter" yami said to himself as he made his way to his kitchen

As he salvaged what food he had, unknown to him a little boy with tri-colored hair came to his apartment building soaking wet and a little scared that he ran off to find his birth parent for the sake of the people living at his hometown.

"Um...excuse me sir..." the boy said timidly to the janitor cleaning the floor

The man rolled his eyes at the kid and thought he was just lost or something but the moment he looked at the kid he was shocked to find that he looked like one of the residents in the building but more innocent.

"What can I help you with kid" the man said as he started to clean the floors again

"Well...I..I...um..." the said boy was a little shy of what he was going to ask and the janitor was already getting annoyed

"Well?" The man said trying not to lose his patience with the kid

"Well I was wondering...do you know what room this man lives?" The boy said timidly as he pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of his birth parent

The janitor sighed but looked at the picture and was speechless to what he saw but said nothing to it and decided not to get into personal businesses of others.

"Sixth floor, room 105...and I don't you want you causing trouble here kid or else I'm calling the cops on you" the janitor threatened as he saw the boy nod quickly

"Thanks..." the boy started and looked at his name tag "Steve" he said happily as he made his way to the elevator

Once he left, Steve looked at the closed doors and smiled after he left. "Sweet kid" Was all he could say before he left to put the cleaning supplies away

The tri-colored boy sighed in relief and pressed the button to the sixth floor, the music made him hum along to the tune before he got annoyed with it. The moment he heard the elevator doors open he stepped off and went looking for room 105.

"I wonder if he'll be glad to see me" he muttered softly as he finally found the door he was looking for

'Well this is it' he thought as he knocked on the door

Meanwhile with Yami he threw out the soggy foods and cleaned up the counter before he heard a knock on his door.

"Strange...I wasn't expecting anyone" yami said as he looked at the clock on his wall that read 9:45pm "especially at this hour" yami said cautiously

He walked to his door and opened it a little to see no one until he heard a sneeze and looked down to see a soaking wet little boy on his doorstep but the lights were a little dim to even properly see what the boy look like.

"Um...may I help you?" Yami said in confusion as to why a boy was at his door

"M-may I c-c-come in?" The boy said as he shivered because of his wet clothes

Yami sighed but let him in anyway and went to get a towel for him that was hanging in the bathroom, and knew he had to report this to the police as to why a boy was here in the first place. Once he made his way to the living room, he saw him clearly and nearly dropped the towel in his hands but composed himself quickly.

"Here's a towel, I don't have any clothes that will fit you obviously" Yami said nervously as he wrapped the towel around the little boy

"My names yugi by the way" he said as he held the towel close to his body

"I guess you know who I am?" Yami said as he stared at the kitchen floor tiles

"Yeah...you were hard to find but I found you and how I did doesn't matter" yugi responded as he stared at him

Yami looked at him and decided to make some hot chocolate for them both, he grabbed the milk from the fridge and luckily he had enough for them both.

"So why did you run away from home?" Yami questioned as he grabbed the chocolate from his cabinet as the question caught the boy off guard

"I didn't really run away...I just decided to take a walk for a few...weeks" yugi said shyly which made Yami stop what he was doing

"Kid, when was the last time you ate?!" Yami said in worry as he looked the boy over

"I ate a few hours ago" yugi said with a non-convincing smile as Yami stared at him with a stern look "fine I ate a few days ago" Yugi said softly as he waited for an angry lecture but it never came

Yami sighed and grabbed a plate and some fruit for a salad for them to eat while yugi stares at him in confusion.

"So I guess I will be getting a lecture later then?" Yugi stated shyly as Yami sighed and stopped cutting a banana

"I'll let whoever takes care of you to do that" Yami said as he continued making a salad then taking care of the hot chocolate drink

"Well I live with a bunch of other kids in an orphanage back at millennium" yugi said as he sneezed

"Well tomorrow morning I'll have to take you..." Yami started was stopped by a sudden outburst

"No!" Yugi said quickly in panic

"Yugi, I have no legal right to keep you here and if I do I could go to jail" Yami said with his arms folded against his chest

The two stared at each other before yugi opened his mouth to speak but sneezed instead. Yami turned off the stove and grabbed two mugs and filled them up with the warm beverage along with two bowls of fruit salad.

"Thanks" yugi said softly as he drank his drink

"Look...I'm sorry but I have to take you back" Yami said softly

After their silent meal, Yami gave yugi one of his sweatshirts and led him to the bathroom to have a shower before bed. Yami went to his room once yugi went inside the bathroom, he kept thinking about the decision he made eight years ago and how his bastard of a doctor managed to get him pregnant in the first place by inserting someone else's semen in him when he went for his annual check-up. Of course he sued him and got his license suspended but when he gave birth to yugi he looked away from him and gave him up for adoption without a second thought.

'Why is my life so screwed up right now' Yami thought as he looked out the window and saw it stopped raining

He soon heard knocking and looked to see yugi sniffling and soon yami's motherly instincts kicked and checked yugi for a fever, which yugi did indeed have.

"Well I'll get some medicine and luckily it's a cold and not pneumonia" Yami said as he left for the bathroom

Yugi sneezed a few times after Yami left and a few seconds later he came back with cherry flavored medicine along with water and a spoon. Yugi scrunched his nose in displeasure as he saw the vile thing.

"I didn't like medicine either when I was a kid but it helps" Yami said with a smile as yugi nodded

Yami placed the cup of water on his bedside table along with the spoon, he twisted the cap on the small container of medicine and poured some on the spoon. He moved the spoon of medicine towards yugi's mouth and reluctantly yugi opened his mouth while Yami moved the spoon inside as yugi quickly closed his mouth and swallowed the medicine.

"There and here's some water to take away the taste of the medicine" Yami said softly as he gave yugi the cup of water

Yugi eagerly drank half the cup and placed it back on the bedside table. He looked at Yami and smiled but soon felt his eyes getting droopy and he yawned a little signaling his sleepy state.

"Get some sleep" Yami said with a smile

"Okay" yugi muttered as he was tucked into yami's bed

As Yami tucked yugi into bed he couldn't help but think why would yugi want to find him and solutions he thought of had more questions than answers. He sighed and went to sleep in the extra room he had for the night and surely he would need it since he had no idea how far the kid actually came from.


	2. Millennium

The rain stopped and it was peaceful, but not peaceful for two certain people in an apartment room they were sharing for the night. Yami awoke to someone vomiting and he was going to go back to bed when his motherly instincts came back again. He quickly ran to his room where yugi was sleeping. Once he entered he saw yugi leaning over the bed vomiting the foods they ate a few hours ago, Yami looked to his alarm clock and found it to be 4:00am in the morning. Yugi looked at Yami but as soon as he did, his head started to spin and almost fell off the bed if it wasn't for Yami to catch and cradle him in his arms.

"I guess we'll have to wait for that road trip" Yami said as he checked yugi's temperature with his hand

"Sorry...for your...floor" yugi said as he took deep tired breaths as Yami removed his hand and gave him a small smile

"There's no need to apologize yugi, I'll clean it in a few minutes but first I need...to take...care of you" Yami said as he had guilt building up in him

Yami carried yugi to the guest room and went into his supply closet for a bucket and a mop. Yami left the bucket with yugi and he used the mop to clean his room floor. Once he was finished he left the mop outside his terrace right after he rinsed it in the bathtub.

'So this is parenting' Yami thought as he took out the flu medicine from the bathroom cabinet

He grabbed a cup of water from the kitchen and went back to the guest room and found yugi vomiting again and it was now 5:45am and Yami suspected that they were the only ones up in the building, soon Yami panicked when yugi was heaving more there was nothing left in his system and he started to whimper from the pain. Immediately Yami was by his side and checked his temperature again and sighed in relief when it started to go down.

"It's okay little one" Yami reassured as he helped yugi sit up a little "here drink some water" he said softly as he gave yugi the cup of water

"Thanks" yugi replied in a raspy voice

He took large gulps of water and after a few seconds later the entire cup was empty. Yami had a spoon filled with medicine already and was not surprised to see the cup empty, since when he got sick he had to have at least three cups of water with him to keep him hydrated.

"Drink this, and I'll go get you some water to get the taste out of your mouth" Yami said in a motherly voice as yugi nodded

Yugi took the medicine and smiled when Yami left the room to get him some more water. He didn't know what to think of his birth parent yet since he doesn't know what to call him, mom or dad, since he found a very old article about Yami. Apparently he is the first male to ever even conceive a child but soon after he read it the site he was on was taken down by government authorities. And soon he had to have one of his friends hack into the computer to claim he was never on it in the first place.

'It's weird...people here have no idea that some males back at millennium can carry children' yugi thought in confusion

Soon Yami came back with a cup of water in his hands along with a soft smile. He gave yugi the cold beverage and eagerly, yugi drank all of it in a few seconds which made Yami giggle at the sight. The young man looked at the clock and saw it was already nearing 7:00am and he only had a few hours sleep.

"Well let's get some rest and tomorrow or maybe tonight we can go to your hometown" Yami said as he made his way out the room but left the door open just in case

"Okay...morning by the way" yugi said with a light smile which made Yami laugh a little

"Morning little one" Yami said as he went back to his room to sleep

Yami went to sleep straight away while yugi stayed up for a few moments wondering if he can actually explain why he came for him in the first place.

'He's part of the prophecy, just like scriptures said' yugi thought

He soon drifted to sleep and back at millennium people still kept searching for him believing he was lost in the woods and had trouble finding his way back. Some believed the worst while others kept hope that he was alright.

"We've been searching for days Mai, it's possible he may not be-" Bakura started but was cut off by mai herself

"Finish that sentence Bakura and you won't be leaving the forest" Mai threatened

"We'll continue later right now let's get something to eat" Serenity said as she and the others went back into town

Of course everyone was worried for the eight year old boy, Joey Wheeler was one of them since he often babysat the kids in the orphanage while Mai was off doing errands.

"Any luck?" Asked a twenty-nine year old woman named Téa Gardner

"No, and we looked everywhere" Tristen said as he rubbed his eyes

"he's just a kid it's not like he took a bus and left town" Duke said as stretched his arms

They all went to the Gardner Café and the ones watching the café was an eleven year old girl named Anzu along with a thirteen year old boy named Akiefa and supervising them was Ryou, Bakura's husband and akiefa's mom.

"Any luck?" Ryou asked as he kept a close eye on his son

"No and I don't know what made him run off in the first place" Mai said as she sat down next to Ryou

"Well for starters we all know what he's like maybe he saw something that spiked his curiosity" Ryou said as he took a sip of his tea

"Well what could have made him run off like that" bakura said sternly then saw his son and sighed "akiefa put the money back where you got it" bakura said sternly

Akiefa stared at his dad then put his hands into his pockets and fished out the money he took from the tip jar. Ryou was shocked that he didn't catch his son and he kept a good eye on him to.

"How did you know he took money from the jar?" Téa asked as she placed the money back in the said jar and gave it to her daughter anzu for safekeeping

"Easy, when Ry took a sip of his tea...he took that opportunity to take the money" Bakura said as poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it without milk and sugar

"Akiefa we've talked about this" Ryou said softly

"Sorry mom...old habits die hard" Akiefa admitted which made his father laugh out loud while ryou glared at him

"Your not helping kura" Ryou said sternly

"Sorry, reminds me of his age" Bakura admitted with a smug smile

Ryou rolled his eyes while everyone else laughed at the comment but before anyone could say something else, Bakura stopped his son from leaving the café with the money jar while anzu looked at her now empty arms.

"Akiefa!" Anzu screamed in anger

"Uh oh...gotta go" Akiefa said as he placed the jar on a table before he ran out the café

Everyone burst out laughing but the two reasonable parents had to chase down their children before they get hurt or before anzu gives Akiefa another broken arm. And unknown to the entire small town of Millennium, yugi was perfectly fine, he and Yami were getting ready to leave the city and luckily Yami was already thinking about moving out so he just packed his belongings which took much of his trunk and backseat of his car. Yugi's clothes were clean and dry along with his shoes and he was no longer sick since they were leaving around 6:30pm.

"Alright, now that we have everything...let's go take you back to-" Yami stopped himself as he realized he doesn't remember where he lived even though yugi mentioned it last night

"Millennium" yugi said as he went inside the blue car

Yami nodded and went into the drivers seat and began to drive off, yugi gave him directions on where to go and made some occasional food/gas stops since Yami found out millenium was way out of the city and more into the middle of no where.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble" yugi muttered as he stared at his hands

"Well you did run away...but I'm sure they'll go easy on you" Yami said as he kept his red-amethyst eyes on the road

"I guess so" yugi mumbled as he stared at the setting sun

Soon the car started to get low on fuel and there was no gas station for the next 10 miles. Yami parked onto the side of the road and grabbed the fuel container he had in his trunk.

"Well how much farther to millennium yugi?" Yami asked as he filled up the car with gas

"Not to far just as we see the other gas station that's a few miles ahead" yugi replied

"That's good but we don't have enough gas to make it ifs it another thirty miles" Yami stated as he capped the container then placed it back in his car

"I don't really know how much farther is the gas station since I fell asleep on the bus" yugi admitted with a slight blush

Yami smiled and soon they were back on the road and not long after they saw the gas station and just as they pulled up the gas meter said the car was empty on fuel. Yugi was fast asleep and Yami used his credit card to pay outside the station since he didn't trust the place as much as he wanted to. Once his car was filled up he left the station and drove off, Yami decided to find millennium on his own since yugi was tired for staying up half the night.

'12:30am and I'm not tired, guess oversleeping was a good thing after all' Yami thought as he stared at the dark road ahead

He stayed up until he saw a sign that said Millennium, he kept following the signs until he saw a small town and soon he saw a café and decided to park then ask one of the locals and see if they knew where the orphanage was. He had his hood on when he walked out the car since it began to rain when he entered the town.

'this is for the best' Yami told himself as he stepped out of the car and entered the café while checking to make sure yugi was safe. Once he stepped in, the conversations he heard stopped as he people looked at him in distrust.

"Who are you?" Joey asked as he stared at Yami in distrust

"Joey" Serenity scolded at her older brother "I'm sorry for him...he's not trustworthy of strangers" serenity said as she glared at her brother who shrugged in response

"It's alright, I've came to ask for directions-" Yami said as he was interrupted by a white haired man

"Directions for what?" Bakura interrogated sternly as he crossed his arms and glared at Yami

"Directions to an orphanage" Yami stated as Téa glared at him thinking that he was going abandon his kid and leave

"Well I'm the woman who manages the orphanage but you'll have to come by morning" Mai said in distrust

Yami sighed and he tried to explain his reasons but no one would let him talk because they kept interrupting him and it was getting really frustrating.

"Everyone would you please be quiet and let the poor man explain himself!" Ryou said loudly enough for everyone to hear

"Alright talk" Seto Kaiba said sternly with his blue eyes piercing into yami's soul

"I've found someone who says that he lives here and...he wasn't supposed to find me in the first place" Yami said as he pulled down his hood which made everyone freeze and the sound of a cup breaking was heard

"Is yugi here with you?" Mai asked as she got over her shock

"He's in my car sleeping and how he even afforded a bus ticket is beyond me" Yami said as he rubbed his head

Bakura mumbled something but Ryou smacked the back of his head to make him shut up. Everyone stared at the married couple for a few seconds before turning their gaze at Yami.

"We have a lot to talk about" Was all Yami said before the door opened to reveal a sleepy yugi

"I'm tired" yugi grumbled as he yawned cutely and motioned for Yami to carry him

Yami stared at him before smiling and lifting the boy into arms as he fell asleep again with his thumb in his mouth. Which made some people sigh in relief that the eight year old was okay and also smiled for the cute scene in front of them.

"let's talk tomorrow, you two must have had a long drive from wherever you came from" Mai said with a warm smile

"You can have one of the spare bedrooms upstairs" Téa offered as she poured Ryou more tea

"Thank you" Yami said with a warm smile of his own

"I'll take yugi back to the orphanage while you get settled in" Mai offered

Once Mai motioned to take yugi, the boy's grip on yami's shirt tightened the moment Mai touched his shoulder.

"Or he can stay with you" Mai said in plainly as she saw yugi relax in yami's arms

Yami nodded and Téa led him upstairs and his sudden appearance made some people in the group suspicious while others were confused as to why yugi wanted to find him.


	3. 5,000 Years Ago

The people of Ancient Egypt were getting ready for the Crown Prince's marriage to the Prince of Japan. Of course the two never actually met which caused some trouble for their fathers. The crown prince of Egypt refused to marry a stranger and the prince of Japan was caught trying to escape the palace more than several times.

"Father I do not wish to marry a stranger!" Said the young sixteen year old prince

"Atem this is for the good of Egypt and Japan, the arrangement has been made when you were only two years old" Pharaoh Aknamkanon said sternly

"But I never even met him so how is this while marriage supposed to work if I don't know anything about him!" Atem yelled as he stormed out of father's study

The Pharaoh sighed as he looked at a painting of his late wife, their son certainly got his temper from her, he shook his head and went back to managing his kingdom. Meanwhile in Japan the prince was locked inside his room while his father paced back and forth in his study.

"The curse draws near and my son still hasn't come to terms with the wedding!" Emperor Sugoroku said in distress as his wife was watching his distressed state in annoyance

"Don't you think I know that!" Yelled the queen of Japan, Asoka "I was there when that wretched man cursed him to a fate we can't change...this wedding you forged won't stop his fate!" Asoka said angrily as she walked out the study

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **The day was one of happiness and cheer the entire kingdom of Japan was celebrating the birth of their new prince. Everyone was happy but except for one man, Dartz, a man who wielded powers that even the royal family feared. He wanted to rule the entire kingdom and take over others that he believes holds the power in awakening The Great Beast. While he plotted his plans to get the throne, the news of the child was brought to him and he decided to pay a visit to his dear 'friends'.**_

 _ **"Isn't he beautiful Sugoroku" Asoka said as she cooed at her son**_

 _ **"He may win hearts or break them" Solomon Muto chuckled as he startled his son and daughter-in-law**_

 _ **"Father it's nice to see you again" Sugoroku said happily**_

 _ **"Well I'm happy to see the both of you as well, now let me see my grandson" Solomon said as Asoka gave her son to Solomon to hold**_

 _ **"He has the family gene" Solomon said with a smile**_

 _ **The baby had tri-colored hair with blonde bangs and what seemed like blonde streaks shooting up his hair as if it were lightning. He had pale skin but not to pale to be white as snow, along with pink soft lips. The young boy stired as he opened his eyes to reveal crimson-amethyst eyes.**_

 _ **"Just like his father" Solomon said with a soft smile as he gave the boy back to his parents**_

 _ **Before Sugoroku could even say a word, harsh winds started to take down tapestries from the ceiling. People were starting to panic when the fires burned out making the room dark but not enough to not see your hand. The sound of laughter was heard and the fires burned a petrifying blue, the figure that disturbed the party was Dartz himself.**_

 _ **"Sugoroku, so nice to see you again" Dartz said with an evil smile**_

 _ **"Your not welcome here Dartz!... Guards!" Sugoroku yelled angrily**_

 _ **The palace guards went to seize dartz but with a simple wave of his hand they were flown across the room and landed on the buffet tables.**_

 _ **"Well that's not a nice way to greet guests" Dartz said as he grinned at the king**_

 _ **The royal family was fearful for what Dartz could do and if he so wished he could kill them all with a single wave of his hand.**_

 _ **"Now, I came here to wish the child a happy birthday...a simple gift really" Dartz said calmly**_

 _ **"We don't want your gift!" Asoka said as she held her child close to her**_

 _ **Dartz just smiled and laughed, the king was uneasy about the situation at hand and the guests were fearful of what could happen to their dear friends and their lives.**_

 _ **"Well you don't have a choice in the matter...On his thirteenth Birthday the kingdom will befall a curse that will wipe away your friends and family, the boy will not remember who you were and will not remember himself" Dartz started as the royal family stared in horror**_

 _ **"Guards!...Seize Him!" Sugoroku commanded but Dartz just used his magic to turn the guards to stone**_

 _ **"The boy has another destiny to befall him but even I do not know it...his fate will be sealed when the sun sets then my curse will take affect and destroy what you all hold dear" Dartz finished as he laughed like a maniac and disappeared with a wave of his hand**_

 _ **"No! my son!" Asoka cried as she held her infant son close to her**_

 _ **~Flashback Ends~**_

The king remembered the day that foretold his son's fate and he hoped that if he sailed his son to Egypt to be married then the curse won't affect him at all but knowing his wife is right about his fate, nothing could change his fate.

"My son, be safe" Sugoroku muttered softly as he saw the sun almost reaching its end

All the while, Prince Atem was in his room pacing around his room angrily, not knowing he was losing control of his shadow magic.

"Marriage...if I wanted to be married then I'll be married when I want to be" atem muttered as the sound of glass breaking was heard and he turned to see his broken vase "Father is going to have to find some other prince to marry off because it isn't going to be me" atem said sternly

Atem went to the library and studied a few spells that sent you to other worlds and a few simple words and ingredients will assure that he get there safely. Not knowing that his actions will create a simple reality of his family, friends, and people.

'Now I need to hurry the sun is almost setting' atem thought as he quickly locked his room with magic and began the incantation

The use of his magic was beginning to dwindle down as if it weren't there but it was actually becoming dormant, the entire kingdom of Egypt was slowly freezing in time and his friends and family began to lose their memories as they fell to the ground unconscious. Atem knew nothing of this and continued on with the spell until he finished and passed out from the use of his magic.

'I wonder if it worked' atem wondered as he closed his eyes in exhaustion

The spell he used sent him to an unknown world and his clothes changed to what people wore in the 21st century. An old man found him and quickly took him to his home for rest and shelter in Domino. Meanwhile Japan suffered the curse but the king and Queen passed on when a mob of people used their weakness to strike at them for the dreaded curse coming their way. Solomon held onto his grandson and closed his eyes as the mist took affect, the prince was ripped away from his arms and he desperately tried to get him back but to no avail.

"YAMI!" Solomon yelled in sadness

"Grandpa!" Yami yelled in fear as his world turned black

Solomon was taken to another world and he had no memories of ever being royalty, just placed memories of owning a game shop and finding a passed out boy out in the alley when he took his nightly stroll around Domino. Yami didn't have any memories at all, police found him when he was found wandering around the park in battle city. They took him to get something to eat and the next day placed him in foster care until he gets adopted or is old enough to provide himself.

Six Years passed on and Atem lived with Solomon being a co-owner of the game shop he lived in while keeping his past a secret knowing that the realm he was in didn't have any magic, while Yami was living on his own in an apartment that was provided from the foster system along with a well payed job. The two never met even though they lived in the same city, When Atem was Twenty-two he donated his own semen because of a stupid dare his college friends got him into.

The next day after the deed was done Yami, Twenty, had his annual check up but a distracted doctor accidentally injected Yami with atem's semen and caused a bit of alarm when Yami ended up pregnant. Of course the government took action and kept the entire thing quiet but files were leaked and the media wanted to know if it was true.

Yami wanted the entire thing to be over, so he used some hacking abilities that he picked up when his identity was stolen on numerous occasions and deleted his entire life structure and began a new one when he left Domino for a year until things settled down, and once the child was born in a secret part of a hospital recommended by a government agent with Red eyes and hair whose name Yami couldn't remember, he gave him up because he didn't want to handle the responsibility yet.

Once he returned to domino things turned back to normal and it seemed as if nothing happened at all. Not knowing that three powerful Egyptian god monsters handled the situation and put the infant in a foster home in millennium.


	4. Present Day

Yami awoke to the sound of people talking and a bit of yelling in his opinion. He sat up from his bed and looked around the guest room he stayed in. The room had black dresser along with an oak wood table, he walls were painted a light blue. Yami then stretched and got out of bed and went towards the bathroom. The bathroom was white but decent, Yami washed his face and brushed his teeth.

"Your awake" yugi said as he startled Yami while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

"Yugi!...don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Yami said as held his chest trying to calm his breathing

"Sorry" yugi said with a blush across his face

Yami chuckled and finished washing up, letting yugi go in and wash up as well. Yami knew he had to leave soon and he didn't tknow how to break it down to his own son who just found him of many weeks of trying.

"What am I going to do" Yami asked to himself as he covered his face with his hands

Once he heard the water from the sink stop, yugi came out with a bright smile making Yami have guilt build up inside him. They both went downstairs and noticed the same group of people from yesterday except they had children with them.

"Afternoon" Téa greeted warmly as she served a cup of coffee to Seto

Before Yami could respond, the kids tackled yugi to the ground once they saw him. Yugi barely had time to even comprehend what was going on. The parents scolded their children and Yami helped yugi off the hardwood floor as he checked yugi for any injuries causing Mai to look at him in curiosity.

"Children, I know yugi has been missing for the past two months but that is no excuse to flatten him" Ryou scolded at all the children

"Sorry" all the children said as they went to sit next to their right parent

"Well now at the problem at hand" Mai said as she looked at yugi sternly "you Mr. are in big trouble" Main said a bit angrily

"Um...I think I left something in the car, I'll go get it" yugi said as he made a run for the door

Before he made it out Yami caught him and placed him on a chair and looked at him sternly causing yugi to stay in place and look at his shoes. Mai was a bit shocked that Yami somehow managed to keep yugi in once place when he was in trouble.

"Anyway...yugi you gave me quite a scare when you didn't return back to the orphanage when you supposedly 'went to the beach' " Mai said as she quoted yugi's whereabouts "you also had everyone in town looking for you for two months-" Mai was cut off by Yami when he realized what she said

"Two Months!...yugi you were out on the streets for two months!" Yami practically yelled in concern but mostly worry

"And another thing, I had to put the entire town on high alert if they saw you and almost got myself out of a job!" Mai yelled as she paced back and forth from the café

"Well...um..." yugi tried to speak but he had tears forming and were already going down his face

Yami saw this and but Mai didn't and practically kept telling him that he made the entire town worried and scared for his safety and hearing yugi trying to hold back sobs was making Yami sad and angry that Mai was causing his distress and soon he snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Yami yelled at Mai and she stopped and was in shock at the sudden outburst

"Hey I'm trying to give yugi a lecture here" Mai said sternly and glared at Yami

"Well making him cry isn't going to solve anything" Yami said as he saw yugi trying to stop the tears coming down his face

Mai sighed and stopped her ranting, she saw everyone looking at her and she glared at them to stop staring since it wasn't their business. She turned to look at yugi to find Yami wiping his eyes and whispering soothing words to him as yugi hiccuped a few times when he finally stopped crying.

"Just don't scare me like that again...okay?" Mai said softly with a smile

Yugi smiled and nodded as wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Yami smiled a little and knew soon he would have to leave him...again. Before Yami could say goodbye he heard his car alarm and he ran outside the the café to find his car practically destroyed.

"Um...I don't think my insurance covers this type of damage" Yami said as he saw the ripped tires and destroyed engine that was way beyond fixing

"Oh no" Ryou said as he saw the damage

"Akiefa" Bakura muttered as he ran his hand down his face

Luckily nothing was stolen but bakura was angry and Ryou was disappointed on what his son did to Yami's car. Tristen circled the car and when he tried to open the door, everything fell apart.

"I want to know who did this to my car" Yami said as he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms

"Akiefa get your butt over here right now!" Bakura yelled angrily as he stomped his foot on the ground

Soon Akiefa came out of the alley along with his friend mariku (Marik's Malik's son) and they both had nervous looks on their faces.

"Hey dad...what's up?" Akiefa said with a small nervous smile

"You and your friend are going to have to find a way to replace this car you destroyed" Bakura said sternly as he glared at the two boys

"How do you know it was us?" Mariku said as

Akiefa slapped his hand on face for his friend's stupidity

"You just said it and your names are scribbled on the car door" bakura said as he pointed at the said door

Yami sighed and grabbed the boxes that were in the wreckage. Soon the sheriff came and again Ryou had to handle the situation but was surprised when Yami wasn't going to see press any charges on the two boys.

"Well they're off the hook for now but there will be a punishment...come on Mariku your mother will have a fit when he finds out what you did" Marik said as he went to the drivers side of the cop car

"Wish me luck Akiefa" mariku said as he got inside the car with his father

Yami didn't pay much to the conversation and didn't hear what the sheriff said. He didn't know how he was supposed to go back to battle city. He didn't notice yugi walk beside him and saw the problem.

'Well this was unexpected but at least it will keep him here until the prophecy is over' yugi thought at the sudden coincidence

Téa and her husband helped bring Yami's things to the guest bedroom, he thanked them for their help and settled in while yugi just rummaged through some of his things as curiosity and boredom got the best of him.


	5. Welcome to Millenium

Yami was almost done arranging his things in his temporary home when he heard a knock on his door. He went to open it just to see many people he didn't know standing outside his door with many stern faces and he knew what was coming.

"Yugi I'm going to go for a few minutes...stay here okay" Yami said before yugi could respond as he shut the door

"You got explaining to do" Tristen said as he crossed his arms

"I know" Yami sighed as he ran his hand through his spiky hair

They all went downstairs and went to a more private part of the café where no one could hear what they are talking about. And once they sat down nobody talked until Joey spoke.

"Why did you give him up?" Joey asked as everyone didn't bother to scold him for being insensitive

Yami was startled by the sudden question but he knew that's what everyone was wondering and frankly he knew the answer all too well.

"I wasn't ready to be a parent and quite frankly he was a big surprise...especially when the government tried to keep my pregnancy a secret" Yami explained slowly as everyone was confused on what he tried to say

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" Bakura said sternly as Ryou glared at him for being rude

"Yeah...certain males can get pregnant, and frankly there's proof in this room" Duke said as he pointed at Ryou, Joey, and Malik

Yami was surprised at this information but he had to break it down to them gently and a bit sternly at the same time or else they might think he's a nut job.

"Well where I come from, males aren't supposed to get pregnant at all...they find it impossible and quite freakish" Yami said in a bitter tone

"Where did you come from?...there aren't any towns for many, many, **many** miles around here" Malik said as he took a sip of his coffee

"I came from Domino city, I don't know my original origin since I was found in a park in battle city and out in the foster system the next day...and before you ask, I have no idea how I got there, memories are a bit clouded" Yami said as he just stared at his coffee

"Never heard of those places, but they sound interesting" Seto said as he typed his new found research in his computer

"Great" Joey said sarcastically and soon turned to Malik "hey Malik can you tell ishizu that I need an order" Joey said as Seto looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question

"Sure but I think she already knows" Malik said as he held up his phone with a text from his sister

"May I ask what you two are talking about?" Seto asked his husband and friend

"No because then you'll avoid it somehow" Joey said without looking at him as he took a sip of sweet tea

Before an argument got out between the couple Ryou avoided the conflict by getting back to the topic at hand which was Yugi.

"Anyway...where you come from if males aren't supposed to get pregnant than what did you and your lover do about the situation?" Ryou asked as Yami nearly spit out his drink when Ryou mentioned 'lover'

Everyone looked at Yami in worry as someone helped him with his coughing fit, and once he composed himself he looked a bit angry.

"I didn't have sex with anyone...I sued the bastard that got me pregnant in the first place" Yami said angrily but everyone looked at him in confusion and Seto understood what he meant

Seto sighed and Joey looked at him in question but knew when Seto couldn't say any personal information of another person when considering it isn't his story to tell. Yami looked at them and ran his hand down his face and let himself breath calmly.

"My doctor put someone else's semen inside me when I went for my annual check up and making him lose his license...that was funny" Yami said as he laughed a little when he remembered how red in anger the doctor had on his face

"So the father is unknown and who else helped in this secret pregnancy" Tristen said as he saw his wife, Téa come in with some pastries and drinks

"I'll comeback in a few minutes to get he dishes" Téa whispered as she left the back room and into the main room

"Now back to the topic at hand" Tristen said as he turned to Yami once his wife left the room

"I don't remember their names but my lawyer, a government official, and a doctor helped with hiding the entire thing from the world" Yami said as he remembered the strange men he met eight years ago

"Do you remember what they looked like?" Duke asked

"Um...my lawyer had blue hair and eyes, the government official had red hair and eyes, my doctor had golden hair and strangely enough so were his eyes" Yami said as he thought the similarities between the three were strange

"Nope don't know them" everyone practically said which Yami expected

They talked for a few more minutes when everyone heard a crash come from the the main room and quickly went to the problem only to find a muddy dog, along with three kids and many displeased customers.

"Hey mom, dad...can I keep him?" Akiefa said as the dog tackled him to the ground and licked him as he laughed at the gesture

"Well..." Ryou began but was cut off by bakura

"Lets see if you can prove that you can have a bit of responsibility by doing community service for three weeks" Bakura answered as Ryou was about to argue but was cut off by his son

"Don't worry I'll have mom take me to the sheriffs department tomorrow...so can we keep him?" Akiefa asked with hope in his eyes as Ryou sighed

"Alright...only if you take full responsibility for him and I don't want him or you in the house" Ryou said as he pointed out the mud situation

Akiefa along with his two friends, Mariku and Seth, looked at their appearance and they all gave a sheepish grin except for Seth who glared at mariku and Akiefa for bringing him into this mess. Yami smiled a little but realized that he left yugi alone and quickly went back to his room just to see yugi asleep with an old blanket made from the clothes he was wearing when he was found as a child. Yami smiled as he saw yugi snuggle more with the blanket, Yami removed the box from the bed and placed his belongings back in the box when yugi took them out.

'I need to leave but who knows when that will be and when I do how will yugi look at me' Yami thought in misery

Yami took off yugi's shoes and placed his dirty coat in a laundry basket, he then placed a blanket over him as he refused to let Yami use the blanket he held dearly in his arms. Once yugi was tucked in Yami decided to find a house for himself to settle in if he can't leave in a few weeks time.

"I'm in for one crazy adventure" Yami muttered with a smile as he shook his head and settled himself next to yugi to watch some tv before he too decided to sleep once he turned off the tv

Unaware to the two, yugi's father along with his grandfather decided to move but Solomon was to stubborn to leave his precious game shop and literally locked himself inside the store.

"Grandpa please we need to get in the car and get to our new house by the end of the week" Atem said as he pinched his nose to prevent a migraine

"No!,I'm not leaving my shop behind!" Solomon yelled out stubbornly

"Well what do you want me to do!" Atem yelled out in frustration "move the building!" Atem said jokingly but Solomon unlocked the door and looked at him

 ** _~On the road~_**

"I can't believe you made me call someone to move a building" atem said as he drove down the country side

"Well you did mention it" Solomon said as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw his precious game shop

"I didn't think you'll take it seriously" Atem muttered

"Well the lucky person who bought the land where my game shop used to be should be happy at a now vacant lot" Solomon laughed

Atem rolled his eyes and appreciated that he didn't have to pack up everything in the house except for fragile things like kitchen and dining room utensils along with photos and personal belongings.

"So where are we going again my boy?" Solomon asked as he looked at the car window

"Well someone offered me a job at some place called Millennium" Atem said unsure if that town actually existed

Solomon nodded and fell asleep after a few minutes when it started to get dark and atem decided to park the car along with the building on the side of the empty road and he made sure that the house, that took so long to remove from the ground, was hidden behind a hill so no one could steal or sneak inside it for a ride, and went to sleep since he knew he'll get lost to find millennium then find it a few weeks later knowing he should've went with what his head told him instead of ego.


	6. School

Yami woke up to the sound of his alarm and also to someone knocking on his door. He got up and opened the door to see a blonde woman who looked a bit annoyed.

"Let me guess...Yugi didn't tell you he had school today" Mai said as she looked at her nails

Yami let Mai into the room and went to wake up Yugi who was sound asleep. Yami rolled his eyes but smiled and began to shake Yugi awake.

"Okay I'm up...I'm" Yugi yawned "up," Yugi said as he rubbed his tired eyes

"Mai is here to pick you up" Yami informed and Yugi immediately ran into the bathroom and locked himself in

Yami tried to open the door and demanded yugi to open the door. Yugi refused and sat down on the cold tile floor and stared at his feet.

"Yugi open this door right now mister!" Yami yelled sternly as he tried to make the door open

"No!" Yugi yelled back

Mai found the entire thing highly amusing but Yugi was already late as it is and his teacher wasn't going to be happy about his tardiness. Mai pulled Yami back from the door knocked lightly.

"I'm not getting out," Yugi said stubbornly

"Yugi if you don't get out, your going to be late for school as it is," Mai said as she admired her nails with a smirk on her face

Yugi blushed in embarrassment as he realized he didn't tell Yami that he had school. He unlocked the door with a sheepish grin and Yami sighed but kept a smile on his face which was forced when he knew the real reason why Yugi locked himself in the bathroom.

"Now I brought your uniform and I'll be taking you to school as always now don't wander off," Mai said sternly as she waited in the living room

Yami left Yugi to get ready for school and went to the living room with Mai and talked well at least Yami tried to talk.

"Look I know you don't like me for giving up Yugi but..." Yami tried to explain but stopped when he couldn't face the past again

"I understand why you did it, but Yugi can't stay here with you and if your planning to take custody of him anytime soon it will make any kid happy," Mai said with a small smile

Yugi got out of the room and Mai grabbed his bag and walked out the door. Yugi ran up to Yami and gave him a hug then ran towards Mai who was already downstairs waiting for him.

'I don't know what to do anymore...he's my son, none of this was supposed to happen' Yami said as he laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling until he took a small nap

Meanwhile, Yugi was in the purple car that Mai owned and he fidgeted at the awkward silence between them.

"So you found your mom?" Mai asked as she stared at the road ahead of her

"Well I read something and his name just showed up," Yugi said but partly told the truth

"You had the entire town worried yugi...many gave up that you were- never mind that but it's good that your back safe and sound," Mai said with a smile

Yugi smiled at her and soon the car was parked in front of the school and Yugi waved goodbye as he went to his third-grade class. Many students were happy to see Yugi as well as his teachers.

"Now class, today we are going to learn about fractions," Ryou said as he taught his class for the day

Everyone groaned since they always start the day with fractions but they did like it when Ryou would give them treats at the end of class.

"Last class we learned about adding and subtracting fractions and we've been doing that for a while" Ryou explained as he wrote on the white board

"Mr. King what do you mean?" asked a seven-year-old boy named Honda (Anzu's younger brother)

"Well now we are going to learn how to multiply and divide fractions" Ryou explained as he faced the class "now grab your math textbooks and open it to page thirty-three," Ryou said as he began the lesson

Yugi was bored out of his mind but he was an excellent student but his mind tend to wander, he thought about how his mom is part of a prophecy to defeat an evil that threatened an entire kingdom. Soon class was over and it was time for recess, Yugi saw Akiefa help his mom do community service since he doesn't go back to school for two weeks of his summer. Yugi went to his normal spot under the tree with the hidden entrance to hide from other kids as he read the scriptures again to see if it changed but it hadn't.

'There's more to this prophecy than it lets on' Yugi thought with his brows furrowed

Yugi sighed and put the scroll down when he heard the bell ring, he quickly got out of his hiding spot and hid the entrance again then left for class. The entire day, while Yugi was at school Yami, was trying to say goodbye to Yugi somehow since he knew he couldn't stay until a knock on his door startled him.

"Who is it?" Yami asked as he went towards the door

"It's me Mai Valentine" She said as Yami opened the door for the social worker

"What is it?" Yami asked as he let her inside the apartment

"Well this involves Yugi and yourself" Mai said as she sat down on the couch

"Oh...go ahead then" Yami said as he closed the door

"Yugi seems to like you since you are his parent but he can't stay here with you...you don't have legal custody of him" Mai said softly

"I know, I didn't expect him to find me...I don't know my own son that well and he doesn't know me that well either" Yami said with a bitter smile

"That's normal for a parent like yourself...but are you willing to take Yugi back?" Mai said which made Yami freeze

Yami didn't think about that at all, of course he wanted to give parenting a try but what worries him is if he would do a bad job at caring for Yugi.

"I know you're doubting yourself but I'll come back later when you change your mind, it's not every day you find your mom or dad," Mai said as she handed Yami a card with her phone number then left the room

Yami stared at the card for a few minutes when another knock disturbed him from his thoughts, he opened the door to see three kids and he just stared at them until their parents came.

"Um...may I help you?" Yami said as he stared at the three kids and the adults

"See I told he looks like Yugi," Akiefa said to mariku and Seth

"I still don't see it" Seth said as he crossed his arms

"Seth" Joey said sternly as he narrowed his eyes at him

"But mom it's true, Yugi's eyes are wide, his mom's are narrow and a little wide but still..." Seth was interrupted by mariku putting his hand over his mouth

"Shut up" mariku said as Akiefa snickered

"Mariku" Malik said as he rolled his eyes

Yami stared at them not knowing what to do and he didn't want to be rude and close the door on them but that option seemed to be winning.

"Akiefa why did you want to prove that Yugi looks like his mother?" Ryou questioned

"Well right after we destroyed his car, I remember I saw a picture of him on the internet when Yugi told me to-" Akiefa glared at mariku for covering his mouth

"Shut you're a-" mariku stared but Malik glared at him "I mean shut your mouth" mariku corrected with a sheepish smile

Seth removed mariku's hand from his mouth as did Akiefa, not taking the chances to bite him since his hands have been in disgusting places.

"And you put your hands on my mouth," Seth said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve

"Disgusting" Akiefa said as a bit of his accent slipped

"I took a bath...two weeks ago," mariku said as he crossed his arms

"Mariku!, you told me you took a bath this morning" Malik scolded his son

"I did but I didn't use soap" Mariku grinned at his mother

Yami kept staring and the adults finally noticed and they blushed a little and told their kids to go somewhere else or find their dads. Yami let them in and kept staring at the clock for some apparent reason.

"Yugi gets out of school at 2:35...in case your wondering" Joey said as he also stared at the time

"Oh...I...thank you-" Yami said but didn't recall his name

"My names Joey and these are my pals Ryou" Joey gestured to the white-haired man

"Nice to meet you" Ryou said politely

"And he's Malik" Joey gestured to the tan man next to him

"Hello...Ryou why aren't you still at school teaching" Malik asked his friend

Ryou smiled a little and remembered his doctor's appointment after the kids had their lunch. Yami saw that smile and he didn't understand what was going on since he has three random people in his room.

"Well I wasn't feeling well for the past two weeks and well..." Ryou started but he blushed a little and that's when Yami put it together

"Your pregnant" Yami said as the other two people were shocked by the news

"Ryou that's great!" Malik said as he hugged the younger man

"Does Bakura know?" Joey asked Ryou

"No, I barley found out today...I was hoping to tell him when he gets out of work" Ryou said as he fiddled with his fingers

"Wow another kid...I can handle mariku but another mini Marik than I'll blow a gasket" Malik said which made all the adults laugh

Yami liked his new friends and they talked until Yami had to go pick up Yugi from school. Joey showed him the way of course since he lives close by, Yami waited for Yugi and immediately Yugi saw him and ran towards him to give him a hug which nearly knocked Yami over.

"Hello little one...how was your day?" Yami asked with a smile

"It was fun, we painted, played games, learned fractions and other stuff" Yugi said as Yami took his backpack to hold it for him

"I suppose you had a little sugar?" Yami said as he looked at Yugi's fidgety state

"Yeah...one of my classmates brought cupcakes and cookies!" Yugi said as he jumped up and down

Yami chuckled and said goodbye to Joey as he took Yugi back to the café to meet Mai. Yami thought a lot about taking him back in his custody as a legal parent. Yugi kept talking about his day and what he liked to do for fun, Yami saw a park and decided to take Yugi there to let his son burn off the energy.

"Stay where I can see you," Yami said as he sat on the bench and placed Yugi's backpack on his lap

"I will!" Yugi said as he ran off towards the swings

Yami shook his head but smiled anyway, Yugi played with every single thing on the yard and Yami took some photos on his phone to show Yugi later, soon Yugi came back to the bench worn out and Yami put on his backpack and carried Yugi back to the café as he slept in his arms. Once he arrived he saw Mai and she had some papers with her which confused Yami.

"Hello Mai," Yami said

"Hey Yami, I got some papers I need you to sign...its a legal document that puts Yugi back in your care if you want," Mai said with a smile as Yami smiled

"Can we go upstairs, Yugi needs a more comfortable place to sleep?" Yami said as he felt his arms grow tired

"Let's go before your arms fall off...yugi did that to me when he didn't want to walk," Mai said as she followed Yami up the stairs

Once inside the room, Yami went to the spare bedroom and placed Yugi there to sleep. Then he went back with Mai to the living room.

"I know you had all day to think about this and I feel you already got attached to Yugi to let him go," Mai said with a smile

"I've made my decision and I want to give parenting a try...Yugi needs me and him finding me proved that" Yami said as he smiled

Mai smiled and handed the papers to Yami and he signed them which Mai found odd that he signed his name like how a royal would but she shook the thought from her mind and knew the time was near and Yugi knew more than what he let on about the prophecy.

"There, all done," Yami said as he handed the papers to Mai

"Well I'll be checking in every two weeks and I think I have a job opening if you stay here longer than you think," Mai said as she got her things and prepared to leave

"Thank you but what is the job?" Yami said as he showed her out

"Yugi likes it a lot and it's perfect if your good at playing games," Mai said as she saw Yami's eyes lit up

"I love games...I'll check it out tomorrow afternoon" Yami said with a smile

He and Mai exchanged goodbyes and went on with their day, Yugi woke up and when he went to tell Yami he wanted a peanut butter sandwich he saw the custody papers.

"You took me back?" Yugi said with tears in eyes

"Yeah, and I was hoping you give me another chance," Yami said as he stood near the kitchen frame

Yugi ran towards Yami and gave him a hug and Yami hugged him back as well. The two first ate and watched tv when Yami remembered Yugi had homework to do. Yami went to the hangar and grabbed the bag but something fell from it and saw it was a scroll.

'What is Yugi doing with a relic?" Yami wondered

Yugi saw Yami with the scroll and his mother stared at him with curiosity and Yugi knew he would have to tell him sooner than later.

"I can explain," Yugi said

 **~To Be Continued~**


	7. The Prophecy

~Previously on Once Upon A Time In Egypt~  
 _Yami went to the hangar and grabbed the bag but something fell from it and saw it was a scroll._  
 _'What is Yugi doing with a relic?" Yami wondered_  
 _Yugi saw Yami with the scroll and his mother stared at him with curiosity and Yugi knew he would have to tell him sooner than later._  
 _"I can explain" Yugi said_

-  
Yami stared at his son waiting for an explanation but the silence that he gave was quite uncomfortable. Yami placed the backpack back on the hanger and held the scroll in front of him and kept his gaze on Yugi.

"I was meaning to tell you but I didn't know how...and I didn't think you'll believe me," Yugi said as he stared at the ground

"If it makes sense then I will mostly believe you, but I need to know...did you take this from someone?" Yami asked not wanting to deal with the sheriff

"No...I found it in an old tree on school grounds, nobody goes in there so I decided to use it as my hideaway" Yugi admitted as he fiddled with his hands

Yami knew this conversation was becoming awkward, he sighed and walked towards Yugi and gave him a hug which shocked the boy but Yugi eventually hugged back.

"We will talk more after...but do tell me when you are ready," Yami said as he put the scroll away

"Okay...mom," Yugi said as he went to his new room

Yami quickly spun around and found Yugi went and the shocked look and watery eyes were enough to tell that Yugi was putting his safety and care in him.

"Goodnight," Yami said finally

He began to clean the living room once he was over the shock, he looked at the time and found that it was 11:56 pm and decided he should call it a night. He dressed in his pajamas and realized Yugi didn't really have his clothes with him or any new pairs of shoes.

"Guess we're going shopping tomorrow," Yami said to himself

Yami was about to get into bed when Yugi came into the room quietly when Yami thought he didn't notice, once he turned around he saw an amused parent.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Yami said with a smile

"Um...I...well" Yugi stammered as he tried to find the right words

Instead of saying anything Yugi just pointed to the silk blanket that lay on the corner of Yami's bedside. Yami smiled and went over to his bedside to grab the blanket and gave it to Yugi.

"Thank you," Yugi said with a sleepy smile as he went back to his room

"Your welcome" Yami whispered as he closed his eyes to sleep

~Morning~

Yami woke up earlier than Yugi and began to make breakfast once he was decent, Yugi came out of his room dressed in his uniform along with disheveled spiky tri-colored hair.

"Had enough sleep?" Yami asked as he flipped some pancakes

"No, there was weird noises in the room next to ours," Yugi said as he rubbed his eyes

Yami was confused until he realized that his neighbors were having sex which kept Yugi up for the majority of the night. Yami was going to have to complain to his neighbors but he decided to look for another place to stay.

"Well...today after school were going to look for another place to stay which isn't going to be an apartment" Yami informed as he served Yugi his eggs and pancakes

"Okay, but can it be close to the beach?" Yugi smiled sheepishly

"Well as long as you don't run off," Yami said playfully

Yugi laughed as Yami retrieved some whipped cream and strawberries to put on the pancakes. Yugi smiled as he found that they had the same thing in common. The two laughed as they ate and after a few minutes, they left the apartment at 7:30 am then walked towards the school.

"Can my room have Japanese blue walls?" Yugi asked as he jumped on the sidewalk

"Sure, what else do you want in your room?" Yami asked as he saw the school up ahead

"Um...games, books about Egypt, and toys!" Yugi said as did a big jump over a puddle

"Now I'll see you later then we can go choose our new house," Yami said with a smile

"Okay, bye mom," Yugi said as he gave Yami a hug

Yugi ended the hug and went into the school to start the new day. Yami smiled at his retreating form then walked towards the supposed game shop Mai talked so much about. He walked a few blocks when he saw Mai and she seemed pretty angry.

"No, I don't care how long it takes just to get it done!" Mai said as she hung up her phone

"Is this a bad time?" Yami asked which made Mai jump a little

"Yami don't do that!" Mai said as she was in an attack position

"Sorry...so should we check out that job offer?" Yami questioned

Mai smiled and led her to the orphanage where they'll talk about financial support. Yami looked around the building and found it...cramped but with the feeling as if it were home.

"Now let's go to my office and we'll talk about Yugi's future," Mai said as she led Yami to her office

Once in her office, Yami found it a bit creepy since she seems to like birds. Mai just sat on her purple leather chair and motioned Yami to sit on the other side of her mahogany desk.

"Now...the job I'm giving has enough hours for you to spend time with Yugi and soon you'll have to partner up with another game shop owner who'll be coming here in a week," Mai said as she laughed mentally at the irony of the driver's ego

"Well, I know this is last minute but me and Yugi were thinking of moving out the café apartment," Yami said as he rubbed his neck

"What why?" Mai asked in confusion

"Well let's just say we have very passionate neighbors," Yami said as he blushed a little

Mai burst out laughing and soon Yami joined in, the laughter slowly died down and both adults had to wipe the tears from their eyes.

"Wow, that's a new one...I heard many things but never that one" Mai said as she grabbed a few papers

"There's a first for everything," Yami said as he chuckled a little

Yami signed a few papers and gave my his resumé and contact information if anything happened. Mai bid him goodbye and showed him out the building.

"Now...I'll have Yugi's things brought to the apartment in an hour or two and good luck on finding your dream house," Mai said with a smile

Yami only nodded and went to go pick up Yugi from school since for some reason his meeting was cut short when the school informed every parent of a power outage. Yami read the time on his phone and saw that it was only 9:30 am, he kept walking and found yugi waiting with Ryou and his son.

"Hello you three" Yami said as yugi smiled and ran to give him a hug

"Hello yugi, how was your short day of school?" Yami asked with a chuckle

"Akiefa accidentally splashed water on the power thingy," Yugi said as he pointed at Akiefa

"For the last time...I slipped on a pudding cup!" Akiefa yelled as he crossed his arms and pouted

"It's alright Akiefa, this doesn't affect you and your dog," Ryou said as he saw his husband pull up in his blue car

Bakura worked as a pawn shop owner and miraculously people liked to pawn their things over to the gruff man for trade or money. Bakura got out of his car and looked at the school and saw the fire department.

"What the hell happened?" Bakura said as he eyed his husband and son

"It was just an accident, a simple power outage they'll have it fixed by tomorrow" Ryou informed as he got into the front seat of the car

Yami smiled and said his goodbye to the white-haired family and took yugi to go house hunting. Meanwhile, Akiefa was in the backseat with a pout still on his face. Bakura noticed this through his rearview mirror and looked over at Ryou who seems to be busier on something else.

"What's the matter sport?" Bakura asked as he made a right turn

Akiefa stayed quiet and decided to let his mom tell him what happened. Ryou sighed and gave a glare at Bakura to not be too harsh on their son.

"Come on Akiefa, I won't get mad," Bakura said as he saw the house up ahead

"I accidentally caused a power outage at the school" Akiefa muttered as looked at the window

"Did you slip on a pudding cup?" Bakura said as he laughed at a memory when he was in high school

"Yeah...how did you know?" Akiefa said as he planned on making a revenge plan if his own father placed the dessert cup there

"No...happened to me to but I pulled the fire alarm man the whole school went crazy...in fact, that's how I met your mom," Bakura said as he pulled up on the driveway and parked the car

The family got out and began laughing at the old memory. Bakura unlocked their two-story house and went inside last as he didn't trust the dog yet.

"Good the mutt isn't-" Bakura started but was tackled to the ground by an overgrown canine "nevermind," Bakura said a bit winded by the impact

"No jumping on dad, shadow," Akiefa said as he pulled the black Labrador off Bakura

Bakura picked himself up and muttered something in Egyptian before facing Akiefa and he just smiled.

"At least your thieving days are over," Bakura said as he checked his pockets for his wallet and found it still intact

Akiefa smirked and Bakura narrowed his eyes and found that the dog managed to get his money. Ryou giggled but turned a little green by the smell of Akiefa's peanut butter sandwich that Akiefa managed to unpack to eat. Bakura noticed Ryou's odd behavior but before he could ask Ryou left the room.

"What's wrong with mom?" Akiefa asked

"Don't know kiddo, I'll find out...Take the dog outside...I'm not picking up after it" Bakura said as he saw the dog about to do his 'business'

Bakura left his son to take care of the dog and he found Ryou in the bathroom muttering to himself and once Ryou noticed his presence he smiled nervously.

"What's wrong Ry?" Bakura asked as he leaned against the door frame

"Remember when we said we should wait after Akiefa was a little older to have another baby?" Ryou said as he looked at Bakura

"Yeah...we were still teens back then, man your old man wasn't happy that I knocked you up at eighteen" Bakura laughed a little as he remembered the old man he comes to know and hate with a passion

"Well...I'm pregnant," Ryou said finally which made Bakura freeze before he fainted

"Kura!" Ryou said as he went to help his husband

Akiefa heard the commotion and found his dad passed out on the floor with his mom checking him over.

"I'm going to take shadow out for a run" Akiefa said as he walked back downstairs

Ryou only nodded before he had to use Bakura's weakness against him, he grabbed a handful of water and splashed it at him. Bakura awoke with a jolt and jumped up from the sudden cold shower. He soon realized what he said before he smiled and grabbed Ryou and spun him around the bathroom before setting him down.

"You're taking this well," Ryou said as he laughed

"Well I am going to be a father again which would make Akiefa the little man of the house," Bakura said with a soft smile

"That it would," Ryou said as he kissed Bakura

The two didn't get to do anything else when they heard their son's disgusted groan and left to his room with shadow trailing behind.


	8. A Long Day

Yami and Yugi were walking to their temporary home at the café when Yugi saw the park. Of course, Yami let him have two hours of playing on the park playground and after those two hours they went home.

"once you get out of your uniform...we're going to look for houses near the beach but closer to the school and the park," Yami said as he got dinner ready "oh, Mai brought your things earlier!" Yami said as he began making spaghetti

"Okay!" Yugi said as he went to his room and changed into a white and red short sleeve shirt along with black shorts and his regular white sneakers

Yugi came out of his room in his new clothes and Yami was already finished preparing dinner and now they had to wait until the pasta was ready to eat. Yami helped Yugi finish a school project earlier than expected since it was about a volcano.

"Do you think it will explode?" Yugi said as he was afraid of the loud noise it will make

"No, not the way your thinking...the vinegar and baking soda mix together to create foam which makes a sizzling sound but not an explosion" Yami explained as he filled a small container with baking soda and a bottle with vinegar

Soon the timer for the pasta went off and Yami wiped his hands on a towel and began fixing their dinner. Yugi cleaned himself and left his project on the counter table in the living room and went to sit and wait patiently for his meal.

"Spaghetti for dinner and what would you like to drink?" Yami said as he placed the plate of spaghetti in front of Yugi

"Um...apple juice," Yugi said with a bright smile

"Apple juice it is then," Yami said as he filled two glasses with juice

The two enjoyed their meal and laughed when Yugi mentioned the incident earlier at school. It was only 3:34 and the two were getting ready to look for their dream house.

"Alright Yugi, I want you on your best behavior when we look for our new house," Yami said as he put on his blue coat

"I'm not that much trouble," Yugi said as he pouted as he still hadn't put on his sweater

"I know but you did run off and I can't trust leaving you by yourself just yet," Yami said as he put on Yugi's purple sweater

Yugi blushed a little and one Yami grabbed his keys and locked their room, they left towards the beach houses to see if any one of them was for sale. Yugi skipped along the sidewalk while Yami walked a few meters behind him.

"One frog jumps too far, another jumped to close, and one jumped just right" Yugi rhymed as he skipped over puddles

Yami giggled at the sight and soon they saw an open house but it was way too far from the beach and the park along with being too close to the school. They walked for a few more minutes when Yami saw the game shop he was going to work at tomorrow morning.

"Wow, a game shop...this place has been closed forever," Yugi said as he ran up to the glass window

"Well by tomorrow I'm going to be working here while you're at school," Yami said as he examined the empty store

"Well it needs color, it's boring with only white being the theme" Yugi stated

"Then maybe we can head to the hardware store to get some paint supplies" Yami suggested as he grabbed Yugi's hand

They were about to keep walking when they heard Mai, they looked behind them and saw the social worker running towards them.

"Hello Mai" Yami greeted as the social worker tried catching her breath

"I...forgot...to...tell you" Mai panted as she finally caught her breath "wow what a workout, anyway, I forgot to mention that the other game shop that's supposed to come by the end of the week, is also a house which has four bedrooms," Mai said with a smile

"Thank you Mai, but do you know any houses that are near-" Yami began but was stopped by Yugi's excitement

"Wow living in a game shop, isn't that cool mom!" Yugi said as his amethyst eyes sparkled in excitement

"Yes it is," Yami said as he chuckled a little

"Wow, when did he start calling you that?" Mai said with a smile

"Yesterday, gave me quite a shock," Yami said as he saw Yugi pressed his face against the window

"Well, I guess you found your new house?" Mai questioned

"I don't know, this building is also a game shop but I'm thinking of expanding with the other game shop in case of rush-hour" Yami said as he recalled a time when he was stuck in a mob of people on a sale event during Christmas

"That's true, many kids are gamers in this town," Mai said as she began laughing when Yugi tried to get the shop door open

Yami began laughing as well and decided to let Yugi take a look around, he grabbed his keys while Yugi stepped aside for Yami to open the door. Yugi looked around the shop and began to picture what it would look like once it's done.

"Wow!" Yugi said as started ramble what games his mom should put when the shop opens

"Alright, it's getting late and you have school tomorrow," Yami said as he led Mai and Yugi out of the shop

"See you tomorrow Yami," Mai said as she went back to the orphanage

Yami waved goodbye as he and Yugi walked back to the café to call it a day. Meanwhile, Atem and his grandfather were still on the road and it was only Tuesday. Atem managed to get them lost and now he had to make a U-turn to take the right direction to millennium.

"Instead of listening to your ego try listening to your head" Solomon muttered as he was still angry that a wild dog managed to get in the game shop and was now sitting in the back seat

"Your still not mad about the dog are you?" Atem asked as he saw the dark-brown boarder collie sticking her head out the car window

"No...frustrated, how did that dog manage to get in the shop if the door was closed" Solomon stated firmly

"Grandpa, she must've gotten inside when I needed to check if the house was still in order," Atem said chuckling a little as the dog barked "Besides Zahara is not going to cause trouble" Atem stated as he saw the female dog smile at the two humans in the car

Solomon smiled lightly and began to drift off to sleep, as Atem drove his truck towards the small town called millennium. He looked at the time on his watch and found it nearing 11:00 pm, he parked the car to get some rest and his new companion will alert him if someone comes to steal any of their things.


	9. Wednesday Madness

It was Wednesday morning and Yami was trying to shake Yugi awake. Yugi only mumbled some words before going back to sleep.

"Yugi your already late for school," Yami said sternly as he pulled the blanket away

Yugi quickly woke up from the cold air that hit his body. He was about to glare at his mom but he saw the stern look he gave so he quickly put on his uniform and brushed his teeth while Yami combed his hair.

"You are not having tv privileges when it's 8:00 o'clock at night," Yami said as he Yugi finished brushing his teeth

"Hey that's no' fair," Yugi said as he continued to brush his teeth before rinsing his mouth

"I'll think about extending it if you stop sleeping at 10:30" Yami said with a smile as he went to the kitchen to get Yugi's lunch "I got your lunch packed and an apple for your breakfast," Yami said as yugi took the apple and began to eat it

They left their apartment room and began to head towards the school. Akiefa, Anzu, and Seth still don't go to school yet which yugi found unfair.

"Why do the big kids get more 'no school' days?" Yugi whined as he saw the school up ahead

"Because they need to study for their future and you need to enjoy being a kid for now," Yami said as he kissed yugi's cheek "I'll pick you up later," Yami said with a smile

"Bye, mom!" Yugi said as he ran toward his friend Honda

Yami chuckled and began his day on finding a hardware store. He soon met Tristen and gave him directions to the local hardware store which ironically belonged to him.

"You could've just said that in the first place," Yami said as he grabbed some paint brushes

"I could've but I honestly forgot I owned this place," Tristen said as a light blush dusted his cheeks

Yami rolled his eyes as he grabbed a few cans of paint, nails, and a complete set of tools. Tristen let Yami keep everything for free, as Yami mostly spent money on yugi.

"Look Tristen, I appreciate what you're doing but I can pay for this" Yami said as he didn't like taking advantage of people

"Look, when you get that game shop up and running then you can pay for anything in the shop, deal?" Tristen said as he stood out his hand

"Deal" Yami sighed but smiled either way

He left the shop and went to his own shop to get everything set up before yugi gets back from school. He set a tarp on the floor and changed into a pair of white overalls with a blue short sleeve shirt along with a pair of his least favorite shoes. Soon he heard the door open and he saw Ryou and his son.

"I thought the school wasn't over until later?" Yami said as he looked at his phone "it's barely 12:30" Yami said as he stared at the two

"This time it's wasn't Akiefa's fault, the school had to escort everyone out of the building because a pack of raccoons got in," Ryou said as he remembered meeting his uninvited guests in his classroom

"Mom, said I couldn't keep one" Yugi pouted as he crossed his arms

"Umm...I'll think about you getting a pet, how does that sound?" Yami said as he hoped yugi would take his offer

"Okay," Yugi said as he placed his backpack near the shop counter

"See you later Yami," Ryou said as he left the shop

Yami dressed yugi in a pair of white overalls and he raised his eyebrow when he saw yugi's shirt.

"Yugi this isn't your uniform shirt" Yami stated

"I was tired" Yugi defended as Yami only laughed

"Your lucky that today we're painting the shop," Yami said as he fixed yugi's overalls

Yami showed yugi the proper way to paint but they both ended up in a paint war. Unknown to the two Mai took a video of the whole thing. The two laughed as they still painted together, only half of the game shop was painted in a blue/purple color as the two decided to head out for lunch and saw Mai leaning against the door frame.

"I see you two had fun," Mai said with a smile

"We did, mom and I had paint war and I won!" Yugi said he waved his paintbrush around

"Yugi, we don't want to paint Mai," Yami said as yugi nodded

Mai and Yami talked as they headed for Téa's café for lunch as yugi skipped ahead of them. Once they arrived they ordered some sandwiches except for yugi as he wanted a hamburger.

"So, How is the shop?" Mai said as she showed Yami the pictures and the video of their painting experience

"How long were you there?" Yami asked as he smiled a little

"Long enough to see you two having fun," Mai said as she took a sip of her grape soda

The two talked and laughed as yugi played with some toys that Téa gave him with his meal. Soon Mai left around 4:00 and Yami took yugi back to their apartment room.

"Okay yugi, only one hour of tv and that's final," Yami said as he set the channel for cartoons

"But mom it's barely...5:00" yugi whined as he pointed at the clock

"Hey I took away your phone privileges for a month and that month is not up, do you want to make it two" Yami stated as yugi shook his head

"Fine" Yugi said as he began to enjoy watching his cartoons

Yami soon got a call from Mai which was quite normal for he received them regularly, to check if yugi was okay.

"Hey Mai" Yami answered as he smiled at yugi who was laughing at a cat and a mouse

 _[I just wanted to tell you that your business partners are here, and I won't be there to introduce you three tomorrow...I have a council meeting to attend to with the Mayor] Mai informed_

"Don't worry Mai, I think I can handle it" Yami answered as he saw yugi asleep on the floor

 _[Oh and change the channel to the news, you might want to see this] Mai said as she currently watched a news reporter tell the news_

Yami was confused but changed the channel to the news and saw that the school was overrun with rodents and wild animals.

"What the hell" Yami said as he saw three cages, with raccoons inside, being put in a van

 _[I know right, school is out for three months until then, and the mayor wants an explanation, he doesn't want to let any students in any of the schools until the problem is fixed] Mai said as Yami began to chuckle a little_

"Guess yugi got his wish for more vacation days," Yami said with a smile as Mai laughed on the other side of the phone

 _[Well that's all, goodnight Yami] Mai said as she hung up_

Yami put his phone back in his pocket and shook yugi awake to change him into his pajamas. Yugi didn't really listen as he only slept in Yami's embrace. His mother rolled his eyes and carried him to his room to sleep, he tucked him in bed and gave a kiss goodnight before retreating to his room for a good night sleep.


	10. We Meet FamilyAnd a Rat

The sun was shining brightly early in the morning but once a certain someone realized this, he practically panicked and now his mother is only trying to cover his laughter.

"Yugi," Yami said as he saw his sun rushing to eat his cereal

"Can't talk, I'm late!" Yugi said as he took another mouthful of cereal

"Yugi," Yami said again as he saw yugi's crinkled clothes

"I'm never late, I'm might get detention!" Yugi said as he looked at his mom in worry

"Yugi, there's no school for the next three months" Yami plainly stated

Yugi froze as he narrowed his eyes at his mom, Yami began to laugh but yugi merely pouted not knowing this information.

"Why didn't you tell me," Yugi said as he pushed the bowl of cereal a few inches away from him

"You didn't give me the chance to tell you" Yami stated

"Well, can we keep painting the game shop?" Yugi said with a gleam in his eyes

"Well once I serve you a decent breakfast besides that bowl of milk and sugar then we can go," Yami said as he grabbed pancake mix from the cabinet

Yugi looked at his mother in confusion before looking into his bowl of 'cereal', he didn't find any crunchy bites like he normally ate but did taste the milk only to gag as it was disgustingly sweet.

"I'll get dressed," Yugi said as he tried to forget about his bath

"Don't forget your bath" Yami called out as yugi cringed a little but obeyed anyway

Once yugi was done with his bath an hour later for he brought his bath toys with him. He was now wearing a purple shirt and black jean pants with his blue shoes as he ate his pancakes. Once he was done, He saw his mom now dressed in a blue sleeve shirt that showed his feminine curves with dark blue jean pants along with black shoes.

"Let's go!" Yugi said in excitement

Yami merely shook his head with a smile as he locked the apartment room. They walked toward the game shop and found two other people there as they instructed Tristen and a few other men to put their game shop down safely.

"Careful!, Careful!" Solomon yelled as he waved his hands

Atem shook his head as he chuckled a little as his dog just barked happily between his legs. Yugi saw the dog and immediately ran toward it.

"Puppy!" Yugi yelled happily as he ran while Yami tried to grab his arm

"Yugi wait!" Yami yelled out as he ran after yugi

Zahara perked up her ears and immediately wagged her tail as she saw yugi run up to her. Atem heard yugi and turned around only to have someone bump into him.

"I'm sorry," Yami said as he pushed himself away from Atem's arms then faced yugi who was currently petting Zahara "Yugi, you know better than to run off like that" Yami scolded

Yugi looked up and stood next to his mom and mumbled an apology before facing the dog again with a smile. Yami shook his head and then looked at Atem, he stumbled back a bit as he saw Atem's eyes widen.

"Your _him_ , the one that got pregnant all those years ago," Atem said in shock

Yami was about to reply but Solomon interrupted them, he saw the three and his eyes widen in shock. Tristen and his men left a while ago and now the four of them, plus a dog was standing outside their businesses.

"I think we should go inside," Atem said softly as Yami only nodded

Yami took yugi's hand and smiled nervously as Atem and Solomon led them inside the Kame Game shop. Everyone sat in the living room as yugi played with Zahara on the floor. Yami didn't dare look at Atem, worried that he might want custody of yugi. The atmosphere was awkward and no one spoke for a while before Solomon broke the silence.

"I'll go make some tea" Solomon offered as Yami and Atem only nodded as he left the room

"I know what your thinking" Atem said suddenly as Yami immediately looked at yugi

"Yugi, can you go play in the next room, the adults need to talk privately," Yami said softly with a small smile

"Okay mom," Yugi said with a smile as he stood up from the floor "come on girl," Yugi said as he ran to the next room

Yami looked at Atem then looked away, Atem only sighed, he was still shocked that he actually had a son all this time for the past eight years. But why no one even remembered the rare birth was picking at his head.

"He looks like you," Atem said with a small smile as Yami laughed a little which made Atemu smile more

"This is awkward isn't it?" Yami stated as he looked at Atem

Atem looked at Yami's features and he felt his face redden but he had to shake those thoughts away as he only met Yami a few moments ago.

"A little" Atem said as he and Yami laughed "How is he?" Atem said suddenly which made Yami feel a little guilty

"I wouldn't know, I gave him up for adoption eight years ago," Yami said sadly

"Oh...well we were both very young when it happened," Atem said trying to comfort Yami

"As I recall we still are," Yami said as he wiped away a few stray tears

"Then how did you two meet again?" Atem asked in curiosity

"Well that's a long story," Yami said as merely shook his head with a faint smile

"We have time," Atem said as he now sat next to Yami on the couch

Yami smiled and began to explain how yugi found him, by himself, on his apartment door in Domino late at night. Atem began to get a bit protective as he found out his son took a bus by himself to find Yami.

"He ran away from home, with no money to even feed himself and managed to find you," Atem said in shock

"When he was in front of my door I barely recognized him but when I got a proper look, I almost dropped the towel in my hand," Yami said as he chuckled a little

"Smart kid" Atem chuckled

"He is, though he is grounded until the end of this month for stealing someone else's phone while he was on his grand adventure," Yami said as he saw yugi peek near the doorway

"I didn't steal it, I just borrowed it from Mai," Yugi said as he fiddled with his hands as Zahara was wagging her tail beside him

Atem and Yami laughed until Solomon came back with the tea he offered. Yugi smelled it and immediately scrunched up his nose in disgust and ran off with Zaherra upstairs as the only sound was something breaking.

"Whatever that was, I'll pay for it," Yami said with a strained smile

Atem was about to answer but more stuff breaking and shouting were heard along with barking. Immediately the three adults ran upstairs and into one of the spare bedrooms just to see yugi on a chair and Zahara barking under the bed.

"What is going on in here!" Yami yelled sternly

"I saw a giant mouse and it bit me!" Yugi said as he showed his mother his now pink/purple hand

"Oh my Ra" Yami said as he scooped yugi into his arms

"I'll call the sheriff," Solomon said as he ran downstairs to phone the sheriff

Atem let Yami out the door and whistled for Zaherra to follow, immediately Atem shut the door and immediately escorted everyone out of the building. Yugi was now feeling strange as things became disoriented.

"Yugi, look at me... you're going to be fine," Yami said as he shook yugi a little

Soon the sheriff came to the scene along with the medical team, Serenity turned out to be a doctor and along with her team of medics they put yugi on a gurney then into the van towards the hospital. Yami had tears running down his face when animal control came to the scene as well. Marik came toward Yami with a stoic expression and looked at Atem with a shocked expression before regaining his composure.

"Who's going to explain what happened" Marik stated sternly as animal control took out a giant rat from the house

Atem looked at Yami and knew he was in no shape to even explain what really happened so he took the liberty before Yami said a word.

"We were in the living room when the incident happened, his son—yugi, was playing with my dog when that animal bit his hand...according to yugi" Atem stated as Marik wrote down his statement

"Tomorrow morning I'll be at the hospital to take your son's statement...I expect all of you there" Marik said as Yami only nodded

Marik left the scene and Solomon was practically ordering animal control to check his shop and home before he even considers sleeping in the building for the night.

"I'm sorry about all of this" Atem said sincerely as Yami wiped his tears away

"It's not your fault...I'm new to this parenting thing so there have to be a few 'panic moments' in the future," Yami said as he hugged himself for comfort

Atem offered to take Yami to the hospital to see how yugi was doing, of course, Yami's motherly instincts took over and only nodded his head as he, Atem, and Solomon drove off to see yugi. Hoping that he would be okay by tomorrow morning.


	11. Let's Start Over

**Last time on Once Upon A Time In Egypt...**  
 _"What is going on in here!" Yami yelled sternly_

 _"I saw a giant mouse and it bit me!" Yugi said as he showed his mother his now pink/purple hand_

 _"Oh my Ra" Yami said as he scooped yugi into his arms_

 _"I'll call the sheriff," Solomon said as he ran downstairs to phone the sheriff_

* * *

 _Yugi was now feeling strange as things became disoriented._

 _"Yugi, look at me... you're going to be fine," Yami said as he shook yugi a little_

* * *

Yugi woke up in a strange room and heard some people talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He tried to sit up but the movement caused him to almost fall off the bed. But before he could fall someone caught him and it wasn't his mother.

"Easy there kiddo, you've been asleep for a couple days," Atem said softly but with a hint of concern in his voice

"Where's my mom?" Yugi said groggily as he looked at his surroundings

"He's talking with a social worker named Mai Valentine, don't worry she's not here to take you just here to see how you're doing" Atem reassured as he saw yugi panic a little

Soon Yami came into yugi's room and sighed in relief when he saw yugi awake and not bothering to ask why Atem was holding him in bed. Yugi looked around and began to get scared as he never been or seen a room like the one he was in.

"Mom...where am I?" Yugi said as he began to get scared

"You're in the hospital...I'll be taking you home in a few hours don't worry" Yami reassured as he smiled a little

Yugi smiled then yawned and began to drift off to sleep, Yami sat next to yugi's bed and ran his hands through yugi's star-shaped hair. Atem looked at him and smiled not knowing that Mai managed to get a hair sample from him and had a doctor compare his DNA to yugi's. Mai waited outside the room and waited for her friend Serenity to give her the DNA results.

'This is going to get ugly really soon' Mai thought sadly as she saw Yami talking with Atem

"Mai...I have the results and it's quite shocking actually" Serenity said as she gave Mai a folder that contained the results

"Thank you Serenity," Mai said as Serenity nodded her head and left to tend to her next patient

Mai opened the folder and began to read through the papers and was in shock to find Atem is yugi's father but then narrowed her eyes as she read through Atem's record.

'He better not cause trouble for those two...I'll get Marik to keep an eye on him' Mai thought as she narrowed purple eyes looked at the three people in the hospital room

Mai left an hour later while Yami was talking to yugi's doctor. Atem stayed with yugi as he played with Atem's phone. Yami came back into the room with a couple of papers in his hand that Mai had given him before she left.

"Atem...can I talk to you...alone," Yami said wearily which caught Atem's attention and nodded as he left yugi's side with his phone in yugi's hands

Once the two were outside the room, Yami handed Atem the papers Mai had given him. Atem raised his brow at this but he took the papers and found the problem. His juvenile record when he was sixteen years old.

"Should I be worried because I don't-" Yami started began but closed his mouth in fear of Atem getting angry

"No...this was a long time ago and I don't mean to harm you or our son, I was just in the wrong crowd at the time" Atem sighed as he saw Yami look at yugi with worry than at him

"Just don't do anything stupid" Yami muttered as he went to yugi's side

Atem ran his hands through his hair and gripped the papers in his hand until he finally walked into the room with yugi laughing at the cartoon he managed to find on his phone.

"Mom look! the monkey slipped on a banana!" Yugi laughed as Yami merely smiled at the young boy

Atem smiled and sat down next to yugi's bed as Yami was trying to get yugi to give Atem his phone back.

"Yugi, it's time for us to go and Atem needs to get the game shop ready...so give him back his phone," Yami said as yugi merely ignored him

Yami crossed his arms and scowled at yugi's behavior while Atem was trying to hold back his laughter but was failing miserably. Yami glared at Atem and his laughter ceased into short coughs.

"Your Mother's right yugi, I need to get the game shop ready before next month," Atem said as yugi ignored him to

Atem scowled at the boy and he could hear Yami giggle behind him. He playfully glared at Yami who just kept giggling at the situation. Unknown to the two of them, yugi smiled a little as he saw the scene going on between his mother and father.

"Here's your phone," Yugi said as he handed Atem his phone

"Thank you yugi," Atem said as he put his phone in his left jean pocket "now I'm off to the Kame Game Shop, I'll see you two soon," Atem said as he smiled then left the room

Yami smiled and once he looked at yugi he saw yugi smiling. He looked at yugi in confusion and crossed his arms once yugi gave a mischievous smile.

"So...when is your date?" Yugi asked innocently which made Yami look at yugi in surprise

"Umm...I don't...we're not...what gave that idea?" Yami stammered as his face began to feel warm

"Because you to seem to have gotten close" Yugi stated innocently with a mischievous glint in his amethyst eyes

Yami merely scoffed and playfully glared at his son. After four hours of staying at the hospital, yugi was ready to go home. Yami and Yugi walked out of the hospital and during their time walking yugi caught sight of Atem walking his dog.

"Mom look, it's Dad!" Yugi yelled as he ran toward Atem to give a hug

Yami froze the only thought on his mind was how yugi figured out about Atem being his father.

"Yugi wait!" Yami cried out

Yugi surprised Atem with a hug from behind almost knocking him over. Zahara wagged her tail and spun around a few times in excitement at seeing yugi again. Yami caught up to them and immediately pulled Atem away from yugi and Zahara. Atem looked at Yami in confusion then in concern when he saw the look of fear in his eyes.

"He knows...I don't know how...but he knows" Yami muttered quietly so yugi wouldn't hear

"Knows what?" Atem asked which made Yami glare at him

"That _You're_ his father" Yami stated as he watched yugi play with Zahara

Atem paled and looked at yugi and soon they all went back to Atem's home to ask yugi a few questions. Yugi was enjoying some hot chocolate with extra whipped cream. Yami and Atem sat next to each other on the green couch as they stared at their son.

"Yugi...we need to ask you a few questions" Yami began in nervousness as yugi licked some cream from his lips

"What wrong?" Yugi asked as he stared at his parents

"Well...I don't know how to say this but-" Atem and Yami said simultaneously then blushed slightly

"Are you two dating?" Yugi asked innocently which made the two adults blush madly

"No...I mean...we just...I...I-I don't know?" Yami said as he face was now as red as a tomato

Yami stayed quiet as Atem merely chuckled lightly at the innocent question that was asked. But he knew there was an even important matter at hand.

"Yugi, how did you know I was your father?" Atem asked which made Yami pay more attention to Yugi

"I read the papers you left next to me when you were staring at my mom," Yugi said but his answer made Atem's face redden slightly

Yami smirked at Atem and ignored yugi's answer to tease him a bit. Yugi saw this and immediately smirked as he had leverage on his hands.

"Also I had my suspicions when mom ran into you and I took a picture with my toy camera," Yugi said as he showed them the picture

Yami's face became even redder as Atem smirked at him. The photo showed the two of them staring at each other as if they knew one another for ages.

"And it said so in the scriptures...you two were supposed to get married back in Egypt and fight an evil to prevent the world from going into the shadows," Yugi said which shocked Atem greatly while Yami stared at yugi in concern

"Yugi are you feeling alright?" Yami asked his son

"Yeah, why?" Yugi answered as he drank more of his warm drink

Atem knew he had to talk to yugi alone about the matter but if yugi says his fiancé is sitting right next to him that it causes some thoughts to float around.

'If Yami is who I think he is then how did he get here?" Atem questioned as he began to be lost in thought

Yami noticed this but didn't t pay any mind to it as yugi kept explaining in full detail on what going to happen during the prophecy. Yami shook his head from a migraine that was about to hit. Atem came back to reality and began to stare at Yami until he noticed.

"Atem?...yugi?...are you two okay?" Yami asked unsure of the answers he wanted to hear


	12. The Prophecy pt2

_**Last time on Once Upon A Time In Egypt:**_

 _"...you two were supposed to get married back in Egypt and fight an evil to prevent the world from going into the shadows," Yugi said which shocked Atem greatly while Yami stared at yugi in concern_

 _"Yugi are you feeling alright?" Yami asked his son_  
 _~*~*~*~**~*~*~*_  
 _'If Yami is who I think he is then how did he get here?" Atem questioned as he began to be lost in thought_

 _Yami noticed this but didn't t pay any mind to it as yugi kept explaining in full detail on what is going to happen during the prophecy. Yami shook his head from a migraine that was about to hit. Atem came back to reality and began to stare at Yami until he noticed._

 _"Atem?...yugi?...are you two okay?" Yami asked unsure of the answers he wanted to hear_

* * *

Yami stared at the two with unease as they stared at him. Yugi began to get worried that he told his own mother too soon but another part of him told him it was time his mother actually knew what was going on.

"Umm...I think...I think we should go now yugi" Yami said as his hands shook while his head pounded in agony

"Yami are you feeling alright?" Atem asked in concern as he saw Yami wobbling on his feet

"Umm...why is everything...spinning?" Yami asked before he blacked out

Atem quickly caught Yami before he fell to the ground and looked towards yugi. He then looked at Yami's unconscious state before nodding at yugi.

"Come on, Mai will know what to do," Yugi said before they ran off to Mai's house

The two got inside Atem's car and began to drive to Mai's house that was near the beach. Once they arrived Mai was outside waiting for them with Ishizu by her side.

"Isis?" Atem questioned as he held Yami in his arms as he stared at his old friend

"It's about time you returned my prince" Ishizu greeted as her eyes landed upon Yami "he needs to find out on his own...certain memories need to stay locked away in his mind until you regain your millennium puzzle," Ishizu said as led everyone inside

Atem placed Yami on the dark blue couch Mai had and sat on the floor while yugi was trying hard on not to shed tears.

"Yugi this wasn't your fault," Atem said softly as he saw the tears in yugi's eyes

"But I'm the one...that-that told him all about the...pro-prophecy" Yugi said in choked sobs

Atem motioned for yugi to come near him and when he did, he gave yugi a comforting hug that greatly surprised him. Yugi returned the hug and began to cry.

"It's going to be okay yugi, nothing bad will happen," Atem said soothingly as he rubbed soothing circles on his back

"Promise?" Yugi mumbled with tears eyes

"I promise," Atem said with a smile

After a few minutes, yugi fell asleep and Atem followed soon after. Ishizu watched them from a distance and her face darkened when she received a disturbing memory.

'I hope you know what you all are doing' Ishizu thought in worry as she looked at their sleeping forms 'because you will need a miracle to defeat what is coming' Ishizu thought before she bid Mai goodbye and left the house

Mai looked at the family and smiled and knew that Atem would be asking for answers. And she would be willing to tell him everything but for another time. Now she has to erase their memories of today's events.

'I hope they would forgive me for this' Mai said as she went to take make the tea Ishizu told her specifically to make

After an hour has passed, Yami began to wake up and he had these awful nightmares about some purple mist taking him away from someone and hearing the cruel laughter of a man scared him to the bone. He noticed Atem asleep, but he was sitting down as yugi used his thighs as pillows as he rested peacefully. Yami smiled at the scene and soon he noticed Mai with a teacup in her hands.

"I thought you would like some tea" Mai said as she handed him some tea and then began to drink her hot beverage which was coffee

"Thank you," Yami said as he began to drink the beverage

Not knowing that his drink was spiked, Mai immediately held guilt in her eyes one he drank the tea. Yami didn't notice this but he did notice yugi yawn cutely before snuggling into Atem more.

"He sure does like Atem," Mai said with affection as they both stared at the two boys

"Well, yugi should have his father in his life...and if it makes him happy it makes me happy," Yami said softly as he looked at his son with a smile

Mai merely nodded and noticed Atem was waking up. He looked around and began to stretch his arms but found he couldn't move his legs. He looked down to see yugi fast asleep with no intention of waking up soon.

"I'm stuck" Atem muttered before chuckling lightly

Yami giggled while Mai laughed, the older blonde woman gave Atem a cup of coffee with the same drug that was used in Yami's tea. Atem took a sip and thanked Mai for the beverage.

"So, are you two in a relationship or something?" Mai said with a devious glint in her eyes

Yami and Atem almost choke on their drinks and their faces began to heat up once the topic was on the table. The two looked at each other from the corner of their eyes before looking at Mai.

"We're taking things slow for now," Atem said as Yami sighed in relief

"I get it, you two don't know your feeling and now you feel it's awkward to start dating each other because yugi is the only thing keeping you together," Mai said plainly as she took another sip of her coffee

Yami and Atem slightly glared at Mai for bringing yugi into their love situation and once the mere thought crossed their minds their blush worsened, their faces were now as red a tomato.

"Well off the topic, I made a cupcake for yugi but since he's asleep I'll have to save it for another time," Mai said tauntingly as yugi smiled before opening on his purple amethyst eyes

"Is it a spice cake?" Yugi asked with his sparkling with delight

"You bet," Mai said as she handed him the white frosted spice cake

Mai had to hold back her frown for betraying their trust but it was for their own good. Yugi would be the first one to get sleepy and lose today's memories, Atem would be the second, then Yami would be the last for he suffered the most during his memory break. After a while, Atem took Yami and Yugi home because was still feeling sleepy. And the three not knowing that their memories were being erased was the cause of their drowsiness.

"I hope you know what you're doing big boy," Mai said to the blue sky above her "because he will need all the strength he can get," Mai said before returning inside her home


	13. Danger

_**Last time on Once Upon A Time In Egypt...**_

 _Mai looked at the family and smiled and knew that Atem would be asking for answers. And she would be willing to tell him everything but for another time. Now she has to erase their memories of today's events._

 _'I hope they would forgive me for this' Mai said as she went to take make the tea Ishizu told her specifically to make_

 _Yami smiled at the scene and soon he noticed Mai with a teacup in her hands._

 _"I thought you would like some tea" Mai said as she handed him some tea and then began to drink her hot beverage which was coffee_

 _"Thank you," Yami said as he began to drink the beverage_

* * *

 _Mai had to hold back her frown for betraying their trust but it was for their own good. Yugi would be the first one to get sleepy and lose today's memories, Atem would be the second, then Yami would be the last for he suffered the most during his memory break. After a while, Atem took Yami and Yugi home because was still feeling sleepy. And the three not knowing that their memories were being erased was the cause of their drowsiness._

 _"I hope you know what you're doing big boy," Mai said to the blue sky above her "because he will need all the strength he can get," Mai said before returning inside her home_

* * *

When Atem finally arrived at Yami's apartment, he got out of the car only to open it again to get yugi out of the back of the car. Yami was already waiting for him near the café doors.

"Yugi is a heavy sleeper if everyone is yelling he won't even budge...unless it involves spice cakes," Yami told him as he motioned for Atem to come inside the apartment/café building

"That's good to know," Atem said drowsily as he fixed his hold on yugi

Once they arrived at Yami's door did they enter once it was unlocked. Yami let Atem go inside first, for yugi was a bit heavy to even carry since he is eight years old. Atem placed yugi on the couch then stretched his arms while Yami placed a silk blanket over yugi. Immediately yugi began to snuggle it until he was tangled in it.

"He seems fond of that blanket," Atem said as he yawned

"I made out of some old clothes I had when I was a young boy, the people who found me said I must've of been from a rich Japanese family but no one stepped up so they thought I was a refugee from some child molester...at least that's what they all say, the stories changed whenever police tried to find my family" Yami said as he rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes

Atem opened his mouth but all that came out was a snore and soon Yami followed in the land of sleep. By the next day, Atem woke up in a green armchair and saw Yami curled up on the couch with yugi laying on top of him as a human pillow. Atem looked around and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and he couldn't remember a thing that happened yesterday afternoon.

"That's the last time I drink..." Atem muttered as he rubbed his head

Yami soon stirred from his sleep and began to stretch his limbs. He saw Atem on the armchair and paid no mind to it since everyone was pretty tired of who knows to do what. He began to play with yugi's hair making him smile and snuggle more with the blue and gold blanket.

"Were we drinking yesterday? My head is killing me" Atem said as he leaned forward to keep the pain from becoming worse

"No, you slept in that armchair...I can take you home if you want to get some proper sleep" Yami offered as he began to carefully get up from the couch

"I'll take you up on that" Atem said his voice muffled by his hands covering his face

"I'll get some painkillers after I get yugi to his own bed," Yami said as Atem mockingly glared at him as Yami only giggled

Yami carried yugi to his room and began to tuck him into bed right after he took off his coat and shoes. He kissed yugi's forehead and left the room quietly. Yami then went to the kitchen to grab a cup of water and some painkillers for Atem. Once he went back into the living room, he saw Atem on the couch fast asleep.

"Figures," Yami said as he chuckled softly

He placed the cup of water and pills on the coffee table and began to make his way to his bedroom. Once his body hit the mattress did he let sleep consume him once again. Hours later, Téa came into the apartment to check on them for she hasn't seen yugi or Yami all day. It was already 6:30 pm and she wondered what was going on.

'What are they doing in that room all day?' Téa questioned as she used her keys to open the door to Yami's apartment

Once she opened it she saw Atem sleeping on the couch with a blanket draped over him. She entered the room and went to yugi's room and found him sleeping too. She also found Yami sleeping once she entered his room.

"They're sleeping?...I've had my share of fun but I've never slept this much" Téa said in concern as she left the building to call 911

An hour later, paramedics came into the apartment and found a gas leak in the oven which caused the sudden drowsiness. They immediately took the family to the hospital to get medical help. Mai was at the scene and she saw Ishizu and Pegasus standing in the shadows. She went over to them and their expressions were unreadable.

"I gave them the right amount...they should've woken up around one in the afternoon," Mai said oblivious to the actual problem

"I know you did...someone else did this, I don't think they intended to harm yugi," Pegasus said as he saw the police keep the crowd in check

"Yami and Atem are in danger...Atem knows who he is and so do I, someone wants him out of the way so they could get to Yami" Ishizu informed as she took her hand of her millennium necklace

"Now we all just have to watch our backs because I think someone figured out who the hell they are," Mai said as she over at the crowd of people

"Ever since Yami came back, a few of the people have begun to get flashbacks of their other lives," Pegasus said as he looked at Bakura and Ryou

Mai followed his gaze and saw Bakura and Ryou, the young man was already starting to show for he was already two months pregnant. Bakura, on the other hand, was on edge as if he knew something was about to happen.

"I'll talk with Bakura personally when I'm off my work schedule...and so it won't look like he's having an affair, Ishizu you're coming to," Mai said the elder woman simply rolled her eyes

The three looked at the apartment housing of the café building a while more before they decided to check up on the family in the hospital. Not knowing they were being watched by a man with black beady eyes.


	14. Ushio

_**Last time on Once Upon A Time In Egypt...**_

 _"He seems fond of that blanket," Atem said as he yawned_

 _"I made out of some old clothes I had when I was a young boy, the people who found me said I must've of been from a rich Japanese family but no one stepped up so they thought I was a refugee from some child molester...at least that's what they all say, the stories changed whenever police tried to find my family" Yami said as he rubbed the drowsiness from his eyes_

 _Atem opened his mouth but all that came out was a snore and soon Yami followed in the land of sleep._

* * *

 _Hours later, Téa came into the apartment to check on them for she hasn't seen yugi or Yami all day. It was already 6:30 pm and she wondered what was going on._

 _'What are they doing in that room all day?' Téa questioned as she used her keys to open the door to Yami's apartment_

 _Once she opened it she saw Atem sleeping on the couch with a blanket draped over him. She entered the room and went to yugi's room and found him sleeping too. She also found Yami sleeping once she entered his room._

 _"They're sleeping?...I've had my share of fun but I've never slept this much" Téa said in concern as she left the building to call 911_

* * *

 _"Yami and Atem are in danger...Atem knows who he is and so do I, someone wants him out of the way so they could get to Yami" Ishizu informed as she took her hand off her millennium necklace_

 _"Now we all just have to watch our backs because I think someone figured out who the hell they are," Mai said as she over at the crowd of people_

 _"Ever since Yami came back, a few of the people have begun to get flashbacks of their other lives," Pegasus said as he looked at Bakura and Ryou_

* * *

Mai and Ishizu met with Bakura at his house when Ryou nor Akiefa was home. He looked at them before sighing in frustration. And managed to break a vase that neither he nor Ryou liked very much.

"I know who I am...naming my own son after a murderer and a Thief-like me, what was I thinking" Bakura/Akiefa said as he ran his hand through his hair

"Now is not the time to be self-loathing Akiefa" Ishizu scolded as she kept her composure

"She's right, I may use to be a Persian princess but I do know that Yami was a friend of mine before he was put in confinement," Mai said as she looked at Bakura

"The Pharaoh's brat is the one that caused all this, I sense two curses here and one is placed on Yami and the other is in this godforsaken town!" Bakura yelled angrily

"Akiefa!" Ishizu yelled which shocked the two younger adults "we may not all like it here and we left loved ones behind in our realm" Ishizu said sadly as she touched a certain gold bracelet "but that doesn't mean we go around and cause havoc" Ishizu states firmly

"Marik knows too and your brother-in-law is suspecting it as well but he can't get full details until Atem lifts the curse," Bakura said suddenly

"The prophecy is already going into place," Ishizu said as she held her head and sat down on the couch

"We can't let everyone know yet, it can cause an uprising against Atem," Mai said even though she wanted to kick his ass

Bakura snorted which earned him a glare from Ishizu but he shrugged it off. Soon the door opened and Ryou's voice was heard and he seemed scared and panicky.

"Bakura? Akiefa? No that's my son's name...Bakura! Are you home!" Ryou said as he held his head

The three adults heard him from the hallway and Bakura ran towards Ryou. He saw Ryou swaying back and forth before he caught him before he fell to the floor and hurt himself and the baby. Mai and Ishizu came out of the living room and saw Ryou in Bakura arms.

"He's the son of a merchant, I caught him pickpocketing one of my men" Bakura chuckled as he remembered the memory "I recruited and trained him myself...his father never did find him again. And in this realm, we were still teenagers and by that time he lived with Pegasus" Bakura grumbled as he looked at the two women

He stood and carried Ryou bridle style, he went upstairs and placed Ryou on their bed in their room before leaving downstairs. He saw the two women still in his home and he began to feel annoyance and anger.

"I think it's time for you two to leave...Now" Bakura threatened

Mai and Ishizu nodded and left the home, Bakura went to clean up the broken vase and waited until his son came home with his dog. Along with waiting if Ryou woke up with all or most of his memories.  
 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Yami was the first to wake up from the hospital and felt someone holding his hand. He looked to his right and to his horror it was none other than his ex-boyfriend Ushio Tetsu. Ushio seemed to be asleep and Yami carefully pulled his hand away but Ushio managed to grab it again. Yami looked into his dark black eyes and felt fear and anger burn in him.

"Thank god your awake" Ushio said with a smile

Yami snatched his hand away and Ushio frowned slightly. A nurse came in and checked on Yami before going to check on yugi in the bed next to him.

"What are you doing here," Yami said coldly

"I got a call, seems that you still have me as an emergency contact," Ushio said with a chuckle

"No, you still have me as an emergency contact when you put me in the hospital" Yami snapped at him

Ushio's gaze darkened but Yami didn't back down no matter the state he was in. The nurse was there guessing she was listening to them talking while working.

"I didn't put you in the hospital, you fell off the ladder when you were fixing a lightbulb that I said I would do" Ushio growled as he lied through gritted teeth

"Funny, did you say that before or after you flung me across the room and nearly beat me to death," Yami said angrily

Ushio was getting angrier by the second and Yami knew he was pushing it but he couldn't hold in his anger at the man before him. Ushio got up and stomped out the room and Yami let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Mai came in after Ushio left and she looked like she saw a ghost.

"Mai are you alright," Yami asked as he looked at the blonde woman

"What? I'm fine...just saw someone that seemed familiar today on my way here" Mai said as she looked at Yami with a reassuring smile

"Alright then," Yami said unconvinced but let it go

"Alright, you two will be under our surveillance for today and tomorrow afternoon you may go home," the nurse said with a smile before leaving the room

Mai looked at yugi and sat next to Yami's bed before making herself comfortable. She placed her purse on the ground and saw Yami looking over yugi in worry.

"Don't worry he'll be fine, paramedics said that the gas didn't affect him as much?" Mai said with reassurance

"I'm just worried...and now I have to deal with my crazy ex," Yami said with a bitter laugh

"I read your record, you filed six restraining orders against him and there's a warrant for his arrest for drug use, violence, and attempted murder," Mai said as she looked at Yami worry

"I've moved so many times because of him and just when I think I can get comfortable again, he comes and ruins it" Yami said sadly as he looked at yugi "I can't stay here Mai, I'm taking yugi with me...he's not safe here as long as Ushio knows where I am" Yami said sternly as he looked at Mai

Mai was shocked and she didn't know what to do. She had to make Yami stay so he could defeat the great evil and make Atem figure out how to free every one of his curses.

"Yami I'll keep Marik posted on this matter but stay for a month or two and if he bothers yugi or you in any way then you are welcome to leave millennium," Mai said

"Alright Mai," Yami said unsure of the suggestion

Mai left the hospital and went towards her car and she felt someone following her and immediately she pulled out her gun. And aimed it at none other than Ushio Tetsu.

"You gave me a freaking heart attack!" Mai yelled angrily as she put her gun away

"What? aren't you glad to see an old acquaintance" Ushio said with a smirk

"No, and to put it bluntly I was so happy when my father kicked you out of the kingdom," Mai said with a smirk of her own

Ushio was one of the best Persian guards there ever was before he got a deal from Dartz and was offered unlimited power. Mai's father found out and banished Ushio from the kingdom forever.

"What you did to Yami was cruel" Mai said with venom in her voice

"So what if I nearly beat him to death he couldn't keep his mouth shut" Ushio stated

"Well what do you expect from someone like you" Mai spat as she went into her car and drove off

Ushio saw her leave and managed to punch the wall next to him. He pulled out his cell phone and called a number he hadn't used in a while.

"Hey, it's me...I found him, he's not alone half of Egypt is here along with that Valentine's brat" Ushio informed

 _/Make sure she doesn't get in the way of my plans, we need the boy alive so he can release the great evil/ the voice said before hanging up_

Ushio put his phone back in his pocket and continued to go back to his house that he's renting before he can actually find someplace more suitable to live in for a while. With an evil grin on his face, he left the hospital while whistling scaring the occupants that happened to be in the parking lot.


	15. We Need to Talk

**_Last time on Once Upon A Time In Egypt..._**

 _"The prophecy is already going into place," Ishizu said as she held her head and sat down on the couch_

 _"We can't let everyone know yet, it can cause an uprising against Atem," Mai said even though she wanted to kick his ass_

* * *

 _"Bakura?_ Akiefa _? No that's my son's name...Bakura! Are you home!"_ Ryou _said as he held his head_

 _The three adults heard him from the hallway and Bakura ran towards Ryou. He saw Ryou swaying back and forth before he caught him before he fell to the floor and hurt himself and the baby. Mai and Ishizu came out of the living room and saw Ryou in Bakura arms._

 _"Thank god your awake" Ushio said with a smile_

 _Yami snatched his hand away and Ushio frowned slightly. A nurse came in and checked on Yami before going to check on_ yugi _in the bed next to him._

* * *

 _Mai looked at_ yugi _and sat next to Yami's bed before making herself comfortable. She placed her purse on the ground and saw Yami looking over_ yugi _in worry._

 _"Don't worry he'll be fine, paramedics said that the gas didn't affect him as much?" Mai said with reassurance_

 _"I'm just worried...and now I have to deal with my crazy ex," Yami said with a bitter laugh_

 _"I read your record, you filed six restraining orders against him and there's a warrant for his arrest for drug use, violence, and attempted murder," Mai said as she looked at Yami worry_

* * *

 _"Hey, it's me...I found him, he's not alone half of Egypt is here along with that Valentine's brat" Ushio informed_

 ** _/Make sure she doesn't get in the way of my plans, we need the boy alive so he can release the great evil/ the voice said before hanging up_**

* * *

Yami and Yugi were currently at the park with Atem and his dog Zahera. She and yugi were playing fetch as the two adults watched him from the bench they were sitting on. They were in awkward silence for they didn't know what to do about their situation with yugi.

"I know this is quite a lot to take in," Atem said suddenly

"I know and to make matters worse is that my ex is in town," Yami said with a worried gaze

"You told me about him the moment you got out of the hospital," Atem said

"Atem if something happens to me...take care of yugi please don't let him go back in the foster system" Yami pleaded to Atem

"Nothing is going to happen. You and yugi are going to live with me" Atem said as wrapped his arm around Yami

Yami rested his head on Atem's shoulder and felt at peace for once. Yugi saw them in the corner of his eye and smiled. Zahara brought the ball back to yugi and before yugi could throw it again he saw a man near the trees of the park and he got scared. He ran back to his parents with Zahara following behind.

"Mom, I want to go home," Yugi said not hiding the fear in his voice which Yami and Atem immediately noticed

"Yugi did someone try to talk to you?" Yami said as he checked yugi for any scratches or bruises

"No. But there's a man watching me from the trees" Yugi said as he pointed at the said trees

Atem looked at the trees and saw the man make a run for it. He cursed under his breath and decided that their day at the park was over.

"Let's go to the station. We can report this to the Sheriff" Atem said

"Let's go back to the car yugi," Yami said as he grabbed yugi's hand and walked toward the parked vehicle

Atem turned to look at the trees one more time and scowled before he too decided to go back to the car. Zahara followed but she growled whenever she felt like someone was watching her owner and that made Atem a bit more protective of his family. He opened the door for his canine companion and slammed it shut before heading to the driver's seat.

"He's still watching us is he," Yugi said in fear as he looked at his parents

"Don't worry yugi we'll handle this" Yami said as he looked back at him from the passenger's seat

Yugi nodded and Yami looked over at Atem with worry over his features. Atem started the car and drove to the police station. They didn't dare leave anyone in the car for fear of something bad happening. Zahara was in yugi's arms as he looked at the building. Once they entered yugi saw his friend Mariku.

"Hey yugi. What brings you here?" Mariku said as he placed the box he was holding on his father's desk

"My mom and dad want to talk to your dad. They said to stay with you in the meantime" Yugi said as Zahara looked at mariku

Mariku stared at yugi's dog before deciding to pet her. He scratched behind her ears and Zahara immediately wagged her tail from the treatment she was getting. As they were petting Zahara, Yami and Atem were talking to Marik.

"So you think your ex-boyfriend is stalking you again" Marik stated as he wrote the statement down

"I believe it's him but I don't know. We didn't get a clear view but Ushio has a record and I don't want him anywhere near my family" Yami said firmly

"I'll see what I can do. But for now, stay at home and don't go out to often or else the suspect may detect a pattern of your daily routine" Marik advised as he filed the complaint

"Thank you, Marik," Atem said as he shook hands with the older man

Marik suddenly had a few flashes of his memories and Atem quickly let go of his hand as Marik shook his head a little before raising his brow in suspicion. Yami didn't notice for he was with yugi and Marik.

"You have explaining to do prince," Marik said angrily

"Come over to the game shop around back. And make sure to get Akiefa and Ryou, I believe they began to remember who they are" Atem stated in a whisper

"Believe me we are definitely coming," Marik said sternly "Mariku, Let's go take you home before your mother begins to worry," Marik said with a smile

"Okay dad," mariku said "Bye Yugi," Marik said as he gave his signature salute to yugi

Yugi blushed a little and said goodbye to the ten-year-old. Yami noticed yugi's blush and couldn't help himself but to chuckle. Yugi blushed brighter when he heard his mother laugh.

"Mom" Yugi whined as he covered his face with his hands as Yami laughed

"Come on you three. It's time to head home" Atem said as he noticed yugi's red face

"Are you Alright yugi?" Atem asked but yugi merely ran to the car and went inside without saying a word

Atem looked at his son as Yami laughed as they walked out of the police department. Marik locked the station behind him and said goodbye to Yami and his family. He glared at Atem before going to his car with his son to see he was already reading his adventure book about Egypt.

"What's wrong with yugi?" Atem asked as he went inside his car along with Yami

"It's best if we get home before you decide to do something idiotic" Yami advised with a smile

"Don't Tell Him!" Yugi screamed in embarrassment

Yami was already laughing and Atem was more confused than ever. He started the car and pulled out the driveway before driving down the street. Once they got home Yami was still giggling and yugi ran inside the shop hiding his red face. The two adults were now in the living room which in the back of the shop. Solomon came down the stairs with a confused look on his face right after he showed yugi his new room.

"What's wrong with yugi?" Solomon asked

"That's what I liked to know," Atem said as he crossed his arms

"He just has a crush on one of his friends is all," Yami said as he saw Atem's reaction

Atem went wide-eyed and began to get overprotective. He looked at Yami before trying to go upstairs to lock yugi in his room. Yami tripped him with his own foot before Atem even made it out of the living room.

"Atem it's just a little crush. He might get over it when he gets older" Yami reassured

"He's right Atem. It's best if you listen to the Hikari of the House" Solomon said with a cheeky smile

"The fact that he's liking someone older than him is what worries me" Atem muttered

As the two other adults laughed, yugi was too busy trying to get rid of the blush on his face. He tried cold water but that didn't work and he tried to stop thinking about Mariku but that didn't work either.

'Why won't it go away!' Yugi thought angrily

Yugi heard a knock on his door and mumbled something incoherently. He heard his door open and he looked up from his pillow to see his 'mother'.

"Mom! How do I get rid of this!" Yugi said frantically as he pointed to his red face. Making Yami chuckle at his reaction

"It's completely normal yugi. When I was your age I liked a couple of kids that were older but I decided to get into a relationship when I was much older" Yami said to his son as he sat on yugi's bed

"But that's doesn't explain why my face is red. I don't have any allergies" Yugi said making Yami laugh a little

"Let's just say you might be experiencing more of this when you get older" Yami said as he kissed yugi's head "get ready for bed," Yami said as he left yugi's room

Yugi sighed and began to put on some pjs that his grandfather managed to find in his store. Once he managed to put on his dark Magician pajamas he climbed into bed and quickly went to sleep. Meanwhile, Yami was currently dressing into one of Atem's shirts. It hung off his shoulders and he didn't mind. He was about to put on some PJ pants that didn't fit Atem when the said man entered Yami's room.

"Yami I'm having some people come-" Atem said before seeing Yami's half-naked form "over," Atem said finally

"Out," Yami said sternly before throwing a pillow at Atem

Atem quickly avoided the pillow and apologized before closing the door. He released a breath he was holding before going to the kitchen and grabbed two packs of beer. His grandfather was already asleep and mostly likely Yami went to sleep already after he already checked on yugi. Atem went out the back door of the house and waited for his guests to come for answers.

It didn't take long for them to come for they pulled up near the game shop's back entrance. He saw Marik come out of his car along with Akiefa but he was surprised that Ryou wasn't with him.

"I thought Ryou was attending?" Atem asked the two

"Akiefa ended up getting sick when he ate something. Ryou's at the hospital with him right now" Bakura/ Akiefa said as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"Shouldn't you be with him?" Atem asked making the albino haired man glare at him

"I would love to but Ryou's getting scared of all the flashbacks he's been getting and it's not good for him, our son, or the baby," Akiefa/ Bakura said sternly

"Now tell us how and why you cursed half of Egypt," Marik said sternly as he crossed his arms

Atem sighed and took a sip of his beer before beginning his story. He admitted that he was a selfish teenager and did a spell that froze time in Egypt while the spell transported him to the world they were in now. But what he didn't know that he ended up bringing half of Egypt with him.

"And right after Solomon found me...I've been living with him for the last seven years," Atem said as he finished drinking his second can of beer

"Atem. Do you realize what this will do to my marriage when Malik finds out that I am a tomb keeper" Marik said as he took a sip of his beer

"It's worse when my kid finds out that I'm a murderer and a petty thief" Akiefa muttered in distaste as he took a swig of his beer

"Now I need to help Yami break his curse. It's the only way to break mine" Atem said as disposed of the rest of his beer

Atem stood up and began to reach for the remaining beer cans. But Akiefa stopped him by taking three of them and then heading to Marik's car.

"Don't mind him. He's just confused" Marik said

"No. He has every right to be angry" Atem said firmly

Atem was about to head inside, with the package of beer in hand before Marik stopped him. He looked at the tomb keeper in confusion before it turned into surprise as Marik gave him a golden box.

"That belonged to your father. He's still alive I assure you but he is not here in this town. Be careful because the mayor of this town is not as innocent as he seems" Marik stated left the young royal

Atem quickly went inside his home and hurried up the stairs. He put the package of beers back in the fridge and made sure that he hid them from yugi's line of vision. He went to his room and locked the door before sitting on his bed. His hands ghosted over the golden box but he refused to open it. If he did he assured his right to become Pharaoh and it was far too early for that to happen.


	16. What a Day

Atem woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes and bacon. He stretched his limbs as he sat up from the bed. He put on his slippers and walked to the bathroom to do his daily routine. He went to the kitchen and found Yami making breakfast while his grandfather enjoyed his morning coffee.

"Where's yugi?" Atem asked as he walked towards the coffee pot

"He might still be sleeping. I don't know why I made sure he was asleep last night" Yami said as he took a sip of his tea as Atem poured himself a cup of coffee

"He might've found the games we keep in his room," Atem said as he drank his coffee as he leaned against the marble table

Yami was about to say something until yugi came downstairs with dark bags under his eyes. His parents stared at him in worry, Yami turned off the stove and checked yugi for a fever.

"Mom I'm fine," Yugi said as a yawn escaped his mouth

"Obviously not. Why did you stay up so late?" Yami said sternly

"I saw someone staring at me," Yugi said as he motioned for Yami to pick him up

Yami lifted yugi into his arms and immediately yugi laid his head on Yami's left shoulder and fell asleep. Atemu immediately grabbed the phone connected to the wall and began to call Marik.

"I'm going to put yugi in my room to sleep for the day," Yami said softly as he went upstairs

Solomon stared at Atem in worry as Atem was waiting for Marik to pick up his phone.

 _/Hello. Sheriff speaking/ Marik said_

"Marik it's me" Atem stated

 _/Atem? What the hell is going on now?/ Marik asked_

"Someone is spying on my family. They scared yugi have to death and he stayed up all night because of it" Atem said angrily

"I'll check around the place to make sure that the perp hasn't gone inside your house. In the meantime, I suggest you buy some security cameras at the hardware store" Marik said as the shuffling of papers were heard on the other end of the phone

"Thank you, Marik," Atem said with a relieved sigh

 _/No problem,/ Marik said as he hung up the phone_

Atem placed the phone back on the wall and held his head for an oncoming migraine he was going to have.

"You're going to run some errands," Solomon said as he put down his newspaper and stared at Atem

"I'm going to the hardware to buy some security cameras for the house and the shops" Atem informed

"Don't get into any fights you hear me. You were lucky that store clerk didn't press charges against you" Solomon said sternly

Atem merely nodded as he went upstairs to get dressed. He passed by Yami's room when he heard singing. He peeked inside and saw Yami singing a lullaby to yugi while he slept soundly. Atem left the room with a smile and realized he still had to get Yami and yugi's things from their apartment.

'I have a lot to do today' Atem thought

He went into his room and dressed in a navy blue T-shirt and black jeans with white shoes. He combed his hair and grabbed the keys to his car. Once he was in the hallway he saw Yami with a stern look on his face.

"What?" Atem asked in confusion

"I know what you doing. And I think it's sweet of you but I think I can grab my own things along with yugi's from our apartment" Yami said with his arms folded

Yami was dressed in blue jeans, a light blue button collar shirt with black converse. Atem blinked at him in shock and before he could speak, Yami cut him off.

"You tend to say things out loud when you're lost in thought," Yami said softly

He didn't say anything as he was uncertain if he should take Yami with him. Yami rolled his eyes at the man and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your grandfather promised to watch yugi for the day. And Mai will come in a few minutes to help him" Yami informed as Atem looked away in shame "I know this is hard. And I know my ex like the back of my hand. He won't stop for anything" Yami said sternly

Atemu smiled at Yami and before he could stop himself he kissed Yami on the cheek. Yami blushed slightly at his act but Atem merely smiled and went downstairs to wait for him. Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts before smiling slightly. When he arrived downstairs he saw Mai and Solomon drinking some tea.

"We won't be too long," Atem said as he put on his coat

"Just go already. It's not like you two are going on a date" Mai said as she took a sip of her tea

Yami and Atem blushed madly, Atem grabbed Yami's coat and quickly put it on for him as rushed them out of the house. They quickly got in the car before they both burst out laughing.

"Mai is something," Yami said awkwardly

"She is" Atem agreed as he started the car

They drove off to do their errands, they first went to Tristan's hardware store and looked over the brands of security cameras. Eventually, Yami had to pick one for Atem was taking to long. After they paid and left they went to Yami's apartment.

"I'll go with you to get your things," Atem said sternly before Yami could argue

"Fine" Yami sighed

As they both went inside the café motel Yami was currently telling Téa that he and yugi were moving out. She was confused by this but knew when to mind her business. Yami and Atem went into the apartment and began to pack. Yami went to pack his things while Atem packed yugi's. Yami also had to throw out all food in his apartment for the past few days made him forget about the food in his fridge.

"I think that's everything," Atem said as Yami looked into the box he held

"Where's yugi's blanket?" Yami asked as he put the box he was holding on the kitchen counter

"Blanket? Was it that blue silk blanket I found with your name on it and put it in a separate box" Atem said as he looked at the number of boxes in the apartment

"Yugi is going to make such a big mess when he finds out it's one of those boxes" Yami sighed

Atem didn't comment but he did help bring the boxes to his car. It took about an hour to get all the boxes in the car and another hour to make sure the boxes don't fall out of the car. Currently, Yami and Atem were in the car catching their breath from the day they had. Before Yami remembered something and he groaned in frustration.

"We forgot to go grocery shopping" Yami muttered

"Let's do that tomorrow. We have to go to the House first and unload the car before we do anything else" Atem said tiredly

"I'm with you on that" Yami said as he leaned back in his seat to relax

Atem drove them home and when Yugi heard the car pull up he peeked out the window before running outside with Mai following. Yami got out of the car and smiled at his son before he gave him a hug.

"Where did you guys go?" Yugi asked curiously

"We'll Tell you later but right now we need to unload the car," Atem said as he gestured the number of boxes

The unloading part took less than thirty minutes with Mai and yugi helping out. Although yugi only carried the boxes that weren't that heavy. They decided to unpack everything tomorrow along with installing the security cameras.

"Mom where's my blanket!" Yugi yelled from the living room

"Oh no," Yami said as he ran into the living room to find a big mess

"Never mind I found it," Yugi said with a smile as he snuggled with his blanket

Atem saw the mess and before he could turn around Yami yanked him by the collar. Atem was faced with an angry and tired Hikari.

"You are helping me clean this up," Yami said darkly

Atem sighed but he did so anyway. Yugi helped somewhat before he fell asleep on the couch. It took two hours to put everything in the right box and thirty minutes to get yugi dressed into pjs and into bed. Yami didn't trust to leave yugi on his own so he decided to let yugi sleep in his room until the cameras were installed. After the entire day of work, the two adults relaxed on the couch while Solomon had an amused smile on his.

"The joy of being old. You don't have to work as much" Solomon said with a chuckle

Yami and Atem glared at him before they both said goodnight and retired to bed.


	17. What a Day pt2

It was a new day and Yugi slept peacefully while his mother got dressed for the day. His plans were to set up the game shop with Atem and his grandfather so they can get ready to open in four months. As he finished changing in his clothes, he went downstairs and saw Atem watching the news.

 _"The mayor wants everyone in our humble town to attend tomorrow's town meeting due to the numerous questions of when the children will go back to school" the reporter announced before Atem turned off the tv with a sigh_

"Guess we'll have to have a short breakfast tomorrow morning" Atem muttered as he sipped his coffee

"Just to let you know. Yugi can't be cooped up in the house, even if my ex is here. I need Yugi to be in school" Yami stated as he began to make some tea

"I know. I'll get started on the pancakes" Atem said as he got up from the couch

Yami muttered an okay while he took the kettle off the stove and poured himself a cup of herbal tea. Atem poured in some pancake mix in a bowl and reached for the bowl of blueberries but when he grabbed it he saw no berries.

"Strange. I could've sworn we had blueberries" Atem said as he looked in the fridge to get some chocolate chips

As Atem set the pack of chocolate chips on the counter as he readied the stove. Yami was watching from the dining room and noticed his son eating blueberries from his hands as he sat on the floor so he wouldn't be seen. Yugi looked over the countertop and was about to get some chocolate chips when Atem caught him.

"Don't you even think about it. If I believe so, your mother has the same sweet tooth" Atem said making Yami blush madly

Yugi pouted and sat on one of the chairs near the counter. He watched Atem pour in the chocolate chips and smiled when he gave him a few chocolate chips to snack on. Yami smiled and sipped his tea while Atem made breakfast. Solomon came downstairs and smelled the sweet aroma of pancakes.

"I remember when Atem made pancakes. He caused a fire but luckily the house didn't burn down" Solomon said making Yugi laugh

Yami giggled as Atem glared at his grandfather, Solomon laughed and took a seat at the table. Yami poured him a cup of coffee while he poured some orange juice for Yugi.

"So what are we doing today?" Yugi asked as he drank his orange juice

"Today. Me and...your father. Are going to fix up the shops while you spend the day with your grandfather" Yami said as he surprised Atem by mentioning him as Yugi's father

"So you and dad don't need my help?" Yugi said in disappointment with a frown on his face

"Right now we're going to set up the cameras. We promise to call you when it's time to paint the walls" Atem said as he set a plate of pancakes for Yugi and his grandfather

"Okay. Last time me and mom painted we got paint all over ourselves and barely any paint on the walls" Yugi said with a smile making Yami chuckle at the memory

Atem chuckled as he pictured the event happening. After they ate, he and Yami were now in the game shop Yami owned. The two got to work and began to set up the electricity along with the security cameras.

"No. I think the wire goes on the other side Atem" Yami said as he looked at the wiring as he held the ladder steady for Atem

"Yami I know what I'm doing" Atem argued as he looked down on him from the ladder he was on

"Well, the instructions said if the wiring is right the camera light will turn on. And it isn't turning on" Yami argued with narrowed eyes

"Be patient and they will" Atem snapped

"Don't you snap at me?" Yami said angrily as he put his hands on his hips

The ladder became unsteady as Atem struggled to stay on it. Yami gasped in shock as he quickly grabbed the ladder to balance it again. Atem held on for dear life before he and Yami began to laugh.

"We sound like a married couple," Atem said suddenly once he was done laughing. Yami blinked and blushed slightly as he looked away from Atem

When they finished setting up the cameras, they had to take down the wall between Atem and Yami's game shop. Atem put on some goggles and gloves as he then used a sledgehammer to break down the wall. While Yami went on a lunch run for both of them.

"I wanna break stuff!' Mariku and Akiefa yelled as they saw Atem smash the wall

Atem was a bit startled when the shop door opened. He placed the hammer on the ground and put his goggles on his head as he saw the two kids. He soon saw Marik and Bakura enter the shop.

"How can I help you four today?" Atem asked as he took off his gloves

"We want to smash the wall!" Mariku and Akiefa yelled in excitement

Atem looked at the two if they were insane but then again. Their parents did come from Egypt the place of all the insanity in his life.

"Okay, I'm back. I got the...sandwiches" Yami said as he came back with a bag of food in one hand and in the other a carton cup holder with two beverages

Yami blinked as he saw the unexpected guests in the shop. He looked at the two kids and realized what happened.

"I believe the two wanted to help with the wall" Yami stated as he placed the food and beverages on a plastic table Yami brought earlier before he left

"Sorry. The hikari's wanted us to take them out for the day while they had the day to themselves" Marik said as he kept a close eye on mariku

"Then they heard something being smashed they ran over here to help," Bakura said as he rubbed his temple

Yami smiled, he was about to say something until the sound of something crumbling to the ground is what brought everyone to attention. They all turned to the now empty space were the wall was and the two culprits who caused it. As the smoke cleared on the other side. Yugi stood there covered in white dust as he held a tray of dust covered lemonade.

"Yugi!" Mariku yelled as he quickly walked up to him "I am so sorry! I didn't know you were there!" Mariku apologized

Yugi merely blinked while Mariku took the tray from Yugi's hands and placed it on the floor. Mariku looked at Yugi in worry while Akiefa began to make up excuses on how he wasn't the cause of the problem.

"You took down the wall with just a touch of your finger," Yugi said finally making everyone sigh in relief

"No. A stapler, a piece of gum, and one of Akiefa's stink bombs...which should start to smell right about-" mariku said while their parents began to curse and complain about the smell

"EVERYONE OUT!" Yami yelled sternly as everyone complied. Solomon soon came running down the stairs as he heard Yami's shout.

The adults took fresh breaths of air as they were across the street from the game shop. Yami began to laugh which caught on to the others. When they calmed their laughing fit, they began to talk as the kids chatted to themselves.

"So...you've gotten things done way faster than my parents could," Yugi said to the two troublemakers

"Too bad the sandwiches were part of the sacrifices," Mariku said as his stomach grumbled

Yami heard the comment before deciding what they should do until the game shop was stunk free.

"Let's go get some lunch. I'm sure the kids will like that" Yami said with a smile. Yugi and his two friends smiled brightly at the mention of lunch

"Burger World!" The three yelled as they ran off

"Hey! Don't go running off!" The adults yelled as they chased after them

Solomon was behind all of them before Atem turned and carried his grandfather on his back. He then began to run again as they chased after the kids. When they finally stopped running, Mariku was telling the woman at the register the number of people they were with.

"Eight people ma'am" mariku replied politely

Yami walked up to the woman and smiled a bit with a red blush on his face. Atem set Solomon on the floor as he and the other two parents stood next to Yami.

"Okay then. I'll have someone show you to your table then" the woman said as another employee led them to a suitable table

When they were seated the employee gave them all their menus and some crayons for the kids. He left to go take another table's order while he gave them time to order.

"You three understand that running off just got you grounded," The adults said while the three kids smiled sheepishly

When the waiter came back to take their orders. Yami ordered a Caesar salad with sweet tea, Atem ordered an ultimate cheeseburger with orange soda while he ordered Yugi a regular cheeseburger with a side of fries and a grape soda. Solomon ordered a veggie burger with raspberry tea as Marik and Bakura ordered spicy jalapeño burgers with root beer soda. Mariku and Akiefa ordered the same thing as Yugi while they colored on the menus they were given.

"Here are some tokens for the arcade while you all wait for your order," the waiter said as he handed them a bag full of tokens before he left

"Can we go play?" Yugi asked his parents

"Stay where we can see you," Yami said as he gave Yugi the bag of tokens

Yugi smiled as he, Mariku, and Akiefa went off to play in the arcade. The adults talked about trivial things until tomorrow's town meeting came into the conversation.

"It's been three months and he finally decides to address the issue," Marik said in annoyance

"Well, the schools have been overrun with rodents. But that problem should've been solved two months before" Bakura said as he took a sip of his drink

"Watcha drinking dad?" Akiefa asked making his father choke on his drink a bit

"Damn it Akiefa don't do that!" Bakura said as he calmed down

"Sorry. So are you drinking a soda? Can I have some?" Akiefa asked while the other four adults began to laugh. Bakura stared at his drink before he then turned to his son.

"No," Bakura said as he finished the beverage in two gulps

Akiefa shrugged his shoulders before heading back to the arcade. Yami lost it when Akiefa muttered a comment that he happened to hear. He was laughing hysterically while it caught on to the others.

"This is why we don't order beer when the kids are around," Yami said when he calmed his laughed fit

Bakura muttered a curse before their food arrived. Yami called the kids over to eat before paled.

"You stay away from him!" Yami said as he quickly went towards Yugi. Yugi stared at the man before him in fear while Mariku stood in front of him. "Ushio what the hell are you doing here!" Yami asked harshly as he pulled Yugi close to him

"What? A guy can't get some food around here" Ushio mocked with a sadistic smile

"And I specifically said to stay away from my family" Yami stated angrily "kids go back to the table I'll handle this" Yami ordered sternly

Reluctantly they went back to their table, Atem was already standing, ready to interfere if anything went wrong. Marik had his gun ready in case Ushio did something he'll regret. Yami glared at Ushio while the man mocked him.

"So you finally grew a backbone" Ushio smirked

"What do you want," Yami said sternly with his arms folded across his chest

"Straight to the point as always. You know I get sick and tired of that" Ushio said sternly

"And I get sick and tired of seeing you everywhere I go. I guess we're even" Yami mocked. Ushio got angry and raised his hand to hit Yami until a fist landed on his face. Yami breathed in relief when he saw who did the punch.

"I suggest you leave before I press charges on you," Atem said angrily as he massaged his knuckles

Ushio looked at Atem before looking around the restaurant. He scowled at Atem as he got up to leave.

"This isn't over" Ushio spat out as he left the restaurant. Atem watched him leave before he looked over at Yami. The young Hikari was shaking in fear from what happened a few seconds before.

"Yami. We should go home" Atem said softly as Yami nodded "It's time to go now Yugi," Atem said when he and Yami were near the table

"Bye Guys," Yugi said as he and his grandfather got up from their seats

Atem said his goodbyes as he went to the register. He paid for their half of the meal as they ordered it to go. Atem carried the bag of food while Solomon held on to the beverages. Yugi held onto Yami's hand as they walked down the street to their house.

When they arrived they settled themselves back in the safety of their home. They ate their food in a comfortable silence. Yugi was falling asleep as he ate his burger, Yami smiled before he took the food from his hands and placed it back in the plastic container it was in.

"Let's get you tucked into bed," Yami said softly. Yugi nodded and began to walk towards his mom's room to sleep.

Atem and Solomon began to put away the food while Yami got Yugi dressed and ready for bed. As Yugi was safely tucked into bed, Yami simply laid down next to him for he was too tired to change into his pajamas. A few minutes later Atem came in to check on the two and smiled as he saw the two fast asleep.

He went back to his room to get dressed for bed when he got a call from his cellphone.

"Who would call at this hour of the night?" Atem wondered aloud as he answered the call "Hello?" Atem asked as he held his phone with his shoulder as he put on some PJ pants

 _/"Atem?" The caller asked/_

"Yes, this is me. Who is this?" Atem asked in suspicion

 _/"Can't believe you don't recognize my voice...cousin," the caller said in a mocking tone/_

"Seto? I thought you were in Egypt?" Atem said in surprise

 _/"Well you thought wrong. We have to talk" Seto said sternly before he hung up/_

Atem stared at the phone in his hands in surprise before he threw it on the floor. He groaned as he fell onto his bed in frustration.

'Who else is getting their memory back' Atem thought tiredly as he fell asleep


	18. Town Meeting

The sound of an alarm blared throughout the house making three adults groan. Yugi slept through this but was awakened when Yami shook him awake. Yugi groaned and sat up, stretching his limbs and letting out a yawn as he stared sleepily at his mother.

"Come on. You need to take a bath while I go get breakfast ready," Yami said with a smile

"Okay...," Yugi said as he got out of bed

Yami left his room to prepare breakfast, once downstairs he saw Solomon and Atem drinking coffee.

"What would you like for breakfast today," Yami asked as he prepared a cup of tea

"I suppose anything will do. So long it doesn't have garlic," Solomon said as he took a sip of his coffee

"Pancakes," Yugi and Atem said in sync making Yami look at Yugi with a raised brow

"Didn't I tell you to take a bath?" Yami said sternly

"But I didn't say what I wanted to eat for breakfast," Yugi said cutely before going back upstairs to take his bath

Yami smiled and began to get started on breakfast. He mixed the ingredients together while Atem helped by making the pancakes. Yugi came down twenty minutes later in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with a picture of kuriboh on it.

"Those smell good," Yugi said as he took a seat beside Solomon

"Well they better because we ran out of cinnamon and blueberries," Yami said as he took a seat beside him

Yugi didn't listen as he began to pour a lot of maple syrup on his pancakes. Yami took the bottle of syrup away and began to pour himself while Yugi ate his soggy pancakes.

"Yugi if you keep eating like that. You will most likely get a cavity," Atem said as he took a bite of his pancakes

Yugi didn't listen to his father's warning and ate his pancakes with a smile on his face. Yami gave a stern glare but Yugi ignored it. After breakfast, Atem was washing dishes while Yami got everyone ready to head to the town hall.

"Why do I have to go," Yugi whined as Yami helped him put on his blue sweater

"Because everyone in town is going, and there's no one to take care of you," Yami said bluntly as Yugi pouted "Alright, your dad should be done with the dishes. You wait here with grandpa while I go get cleaned up after the sticky mess you left on me," Yami said remembering Yugi's sticky hug

Yugi laughed as Yami kissed his cheek and left for his room. Atem heard their conversation and smiled as Yami finally got used to him being in Yugi's life as well as his grandfather. He dried his hands with a towel and went into the living room and saw the time.

"We're Going To Be Late!" Atem yelled making everyone scramble to get ready

Once everyone was outside and in the car did Atem start driving before anyone had the chance to put on their seatbelt.

"Atem!" Yami said in fright as he held on to the handle on the top roof of the car

"What?" Atem said as he kept his eyes on the road

"Slow down!" Yami said as he gripped onto the leather seat with dear life

"Unless we want to get locked out this is the only option," Atem retorted then hissed in pain as Yami slapped the back of his head

"Yugi doesn't have his seatbelt on! And neither does grandpa now STOP THE CAR!" Yami yelled angrily

Atem hit the brakes making Yami fall forward slightly and glared at Atem when he composed himself. After two minutes of making sure Solomon and Yugi were okay, they were on the road again. Atem chuckled nervously as his entire family glared at him. When they arrived Atem parked near an antique shop and got out the car to pay for parking.

"I'll meet you inside. Save a seat for me please," Atem said as he checked the price for two-hour parking

"Alright," Yami said as he held yugi's hand

"Don't take too long Atem, you need to be present as well," Solomon said as he left with Yami

Atem waved them off and began to use his credit card to pay the meter. After a few minutes, he smiled as the meter pointed to green. He walked into the building and went inside, he noticed open doors and quickly went to it and saw people beginning to take their seats. He scanned the crowd and found Yami waving at him. He walked towards them and sat next to Yami and saw Yugi playing with duel monsters cards.

"Yugi did you get those from the inventory?" Atem asked while Yugi nodded making Yami sigh

"We really need to know when they are going back to school," Yami said as he took note of Yugi's new habit of opening new toys and duel monster packs

"Agreed," Atem said as he couldn't let Yugi's habit get the best of the eight-year-old

Soon the chatter went silent as their mayor appeared at the mic. Atem nearly choked on air as he saw who the mayor was.

"Grandpa that man looks like you," Yugi whispered

"He's got a point the resemblance is uncanny. Except for the tan skin of course," Yami whispered as Atem agreed with them

Solomon shushed the three of them and began to listen to what the mayor had to say. Everyone hoped it would be that the animal problem has been handled.

"Hello everyone, I'm Shimon Sennen and we are all here today to discuss when the children will go back to school," the old man said as people began to whisper "Now the animal problem has been resolved and the children can go back to school in a week or two," Shimon informed

"How did the animals get into the school?" Asked a concerned parent

"Yes. I want to know as well, I won't be putting my children in danger because of faulty security," said another parent

"That I can answer. Unfortunately, the animals were brought in by some of the younger students that shall not be named. They thought they were pets to keep," Shimon answered while some parents blushed hotly in embarrassment

Yami sighed in relief while Yugi managed to conduct several strategies to defeat his opponent. Solomon looked at the young boy in suspicion as Yugi managed to beat him nine times already. The meeting was long and tiresome when Yami and his family got home.

"I'm glad that's over," Yami said tiredly

"Agreed," Solomon yawned as he unlocked the game-shop door and went inside

Atem let Yami go in first and then he carried Yugi inside as he was fast asleep. Atem tucked Yugi into bed while Yami brushed his teeth. When Yami got out of the bathroom he saw Atem falling asleep.

"Atem. You're going to hurt yourself if you sleep like that," Yami said shaking Atem awake

"What? Oh sorry, it's the middle of the night. I can't help it," Atem chuckled as he stretched his arms

"Well, the mayor is something. He sure likes to throw a party after an important meeting," Yami said as he yawned

"Next time, let's leave before the party starts," Atem said making Yami giggle "I should go to my room before I drop dead on the floor," Atem joked

Yami rolled his eyes and said goodnight to the older man when he left his room. Yami got dressed in pajamas and slept like a baby the moment his head hit the pillow.


	19. The Kame Game Shop

It was a few days after the Town meeting, Yami and Atem were reconstructing the game shop while Solomon helped Yugi get new school supplies and uniform. Often Marik would 'bump' into them with his son Mariku in the same stores they went to. Currently, Yami was trying to make the lights work again but to no avail.

"Atem! Are the lights on yet!" Yami yelled from the basement

"No! Try flipping the other switches!" Atem yelled back

"I Already Did That!" Yami snapped as his focus went back to the electrical box before him

Atem sighed as he rewired the power cords from behind the light switch in the kitchen. Soon the lights came back on throughout the house with a proud parent standing near the basement door.

"I did it!" Yami said before frowning "you didn't tell me we had two electrical boxes" he said angrily

"Wait which one were you using?" Atem asked while Yami turned slightly red. Atem laughed as he realized what happened "you used the game shop electrical box" Atem laughed

"It's not funny," Yami said as he punched Atem's arm lightly

It took a few seconds before Yami began to laugh as well. When their laughing fit stopped they heard Yugi and Solomon come back from school shopping.

"We're home!" Yugi and Solomon yelled from downstairs

"We should go help," Yami said as he took a few steps back as he cleared his throat

"We could, But there's always the chance that they could have bought things that aren't school supplies," Atem said as he pretended to think while Yami hit his arm

"Let's go," Yami said dragging the Egyptian male down the stairs

When they reached the game shop floor, they saw many bags and many toys. Yami turned to stare at Solomon while the old man chuckled sheepishly.

"Now listen. Some of these toys are mine" Solomon defended while Yugi looked at him quizzically

"But you said that I needed a lot of toys for a growing boy like me," Yugi said as he repeated the words Solomon told him

Yami and Atem turned to stare at Solomon before laughing slightly. Solomon scratched his head as he chuckled.

"Tomorrow we are actually going school shopping," Atem said "Yami and grandpa can stay here and begin to check inventory while we're gone," He said while Yami smiled

"That would be nice. If I knew you wanted to get out of inventory," Yami said before turning to go take a shower

"Trust me. I do anything to get out of inventory," Atem replied while Solomon merely sighed before leaving him to deal with the six bags of toys in the shop

Yugi stared at his father before going to open one of the toys his grandfather got for him. Until Atem stopped him from doing so by grabbing all the bags including the mystery action figure box in Yugi's hands.

"You can open these toys when you earn them. Come on let's go help mom clean up the house" Atem said as he carried the bags upstairs while being followed by his pouting son

In the living room, Atem was teaching Yugi how to play chess after he put away the toys in the spare empty closet they had in the apartment.

"So, I can't move the piece to where I want?" Yugi asked as he stared at the scattered game pieces before him

"That's right. The pawns can move two spaces for one time only, the knights can move in the left or right direction-" Atem began to explain before being interrupted

"Checkmate" Yugi said as he moved his queen to meet Atem's king

"Wow," Atem said a blinked a few times "you are pretty good at this. And this is your first time playing?" Atem asked

Yugi nodded before taking a bite of his cheese and ham sandwich. Atemu stared at him before looking at the board again.

"This is the seventh game we played from all the others games we had in this apartment," Atem said as he gestured to the other board games and packs of cards

"Chinese checkers wasn't too bad, neither was dungeons and dragons," Yugi said while munching on his sandwich

Yami giggled as he looked up from reading his book as the two played. Solomon was currently making dinner and laughing as he heard Atem's complaints.

"I'm beginning to think that you are a gaming prodigy," Atem said as he began to put the games away

"Well I'm pretty into games myself and from I've seen you never lost a day in your life" Yami assumed as he put his feet down onto the carpet floor while setting his book aside

"I currently met my match and it's by my own son" Atem stated as Yugi was sipping on cranberry juice

"Well it's time for you two to clean up while I set the table for dinner" Yami instructed as he left to the dining room

Atem smiled before beginning to stack the board games and began to carry them back into the same closet he put Yugi's new toys in. Yugi followed with two board games and a stack of cards in hand as he fumbled with the last piece of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Okay Yugi Let's go get wash up before-" Atem said before looking at Yugi and seeing the choice he had between dropping his sandwich in his mouth or the games in his arms "Alright let's get these out of your hands," he said as he put the last of the games away

Yugi ate the last piece of his sandwich and thanked his father for his help. Atem smiled and ruffled Yugi's hair a bit before going to the bathroom to wash up. When they returned they saw that grandpa made sushi. Yugi looked at his food quizzically while looking at his mom for help.

"Not everyone likes sushi, but how do you know you don't like it if you don't try it?" Yami said as he used chopsticks to eat another bite of sushi

Yugi frowned and stared at his food before deciding to try it. When he began to chew he turned a little green making Yami laugh a bit. Atem made the same face and before they knew it Yami and Solomon were both chuckling.

"Like father, like son. There's some leftover spaghetti in the fridge from last night" Yami informed while Atem took his and Yugi's plate to the kitchen

"Sushi is icky" Yugi grumbled after he drank a few gulps of water. Making Yami giggle some more

Atem returned with two plates of warm pasta and some forks. Yugi smiled happily when he saw his favorite food being served to him again. After dinner, Atem tucked Yugi into bed while Yami was brushing his teeth.

"Do you like mom?" Yugi asked

"Of course I like Yami. He's a good person to be around" Atem said not sure where this conversation was going

"No. Like do you 'like' like my mom" Yugi asked sitting up from bed

Atem stayed quiet, not sure why Yugi was asking this question. He sighed as he looked at his hands in his lap.

"It's complicated, it's best to start things slow" Atem answered

"but it's almost been a month since you came here" Yugi whined as Atem tucked into bed again

"Well, it's just something we decided to do. We need to get to know each other better before we decide anything" Atem said hoping Yugi would like his answer

"Okay," Yugi said before falling asleep

Not knowing that Yami heard the entire conversation. Hearing Atem begin to leave made Yami quickly go to his room and lean against the door with a blush on his face. Breathing out slightly made Yami think about Yugi's question. Did he like Atem in the way Yugi was assuming for the two of them.

'I'm seriously going to have a long chat with Yugi tomorrow' Yami thought before deciding to sleep on the matter


	20. Opening

The Game shop was coming along nicely, Yami still hadn't had the chance to talk to Yugi about how he feels about his and Atem's relationship. Opening day was in a few hours and already Solomon was getting nervous. Yugi was with his father handing out flyers while Yami and Solomon managed the store.

"Solomon everything will be fine" Yami reassured as he put up purple streamers

"I know but I can't help it. The game shop has never had an expansion before and it's like I'm opening a new store again" Solomon said as he filled up balloons with helium

"Well to make you feel better this is my first opening a shop. So we can worry after we decorate" Yami said making Solomon chuckle

"You, remind me of someone I knew long ago," Solomon said making Yami smile

Meanwhile Yugi and Atemu we're handing out flyers to random people and to some of their friends. Of course, when Yugi began talking to mariku, Atemu frowned.

"What's wrong Pharaoh?" Marik asked as he noticed Atem's frown

"He's too young to start having crushes," Atem said making Marik bark out a laugh before stopping in as he realized Atem's dilemma

"Well what do you know" Marik began "I didn't see this coming" Marik said while he watched his son turn red when Yugi began to smile brightly

Atem blankly stared at Marik before walking over to his son. "Come on Yugi. We still have to go visit the café" he said as Yugi nodded

"By mariku" Yugi said while said boy smiled goofily while Marik rolled his eyes with an apparent smile on his face

After the flyers were passed out, Yami and Solomon finished decorating and Atemu and Yugi came home around 2:30 pm.

"Were back!" Yugi yelled as he gave his grandpa a hug making Yami smile

"So how did it go?" Yami asked as he began to set up some duel monsters plushies

"Everything went fine. I ran into Marik and his kid, we went to Téa's and visited the park-" Atem began before stopping seeing Yami's blank face

"What happened with Marik?" Yami asked

"I didn't do anything! Not until his boy is eighteen anyway " Atemu muttered making Yami raise his brow

"Atem. Yugi is still a kid...he doesn't know what Love is yet" Yami said as he stared at Atemu with a small smile

"I know but I worry. I am his dad" Atem said shocking himself "wow. First time I said aloud that I'm his dad...dad, I like that word" Atem said making Yami smile

Yami kept his smile and soon he saw the crowd of people beginning to wait outside the closed doors. Atem and Yami looked at each other before laughing slightly.

"Guess it's time," Solomon said as he scared the two young adults

"Grandpa!" Atem said as he put a hand over his heart "don't do that" Atem said

"Don't do what?" Yugi said from behind him scaring Atem again while Yami laughed

"Okay we need to put a bell on both of you," Atem said as he pointed a finger at the two

Yugi shrugged while Yami rolled his eyes before walking to the doors. When he opened them he had to quickly get away from the crowd once the doors opened. Yugi saw some of his friends and people he knew to enter the store.

"I didn't think it would be his packed" Yami muttered quietly as he managed the cash register

"You should see the shop when it's December," Atem said as he helped a customer with something

Yami rolled his eyes, Yugi was next to him sitting on a chair as he watched people browse through the shop. Solomon managed the other register on the other side of the shop as a long line began to form.

'This is going to be a long day' Yami thought as he smiled when a woman purchased a board game along with a stuffed toy for her children

"Mom," Yugi said as Yami turned to look at him for a minute "Can I go with my friends?" Yugi asked

"Yes. But take them upstairs to play. I don't want you all playing in the store" Yami said sternly before giving another customer their change "thank you for coming to the kame game shop" Yami said with a smile

Yugi got off his seat and began to make his way towards his friends. He saw Mariku, Akiefa Anzu, and Seth all besides the duel monsters section of the shop.

"Hey guys," Yugi said as a group of kids turned to look at him

"Hey Yugi," Mariku said quickly as he tried to act cool but ended up falling to the ground

"You okay?" Yugi asked as Akiefa helped his friend off the floor

"I'm okay," Mariku said with embarrassment

Anzu scoffed as she muttered something about boys. Seth didn't pay them any mind as he admired two cards in his hands.

"I'll be back," Seth said as he went to look for his mom

As Yugi showed his friends around the shop, Seth was busy trying to convince his mom to buy him the two cards.

"I don't know Seth," Joey said unsurely "you don't usually play with cards," He said while Seth frowned

"But I like these dragon cards" Seth insisted as he showed Joey a familiar dragon

Joey's eyes widened as memories of his life before he met Seto came flooding back. He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. Seth looked at his mom in worry as Joey only smiled.

"I'm fine. Let's get you those cards" Joey said with a convincing smile

Seth smiled as he went to stand in line with his mom. Joey was too busy lost in thought to even feel his phone vibrate in his pocket. When it was his turn to pay he smiled when he saw Yami.

"Hey Yami" Joey greeted as he placed the two cards before blinking when he saw a pre-started deck "Seth" Joey sighed while said child was putting in another dragon deck

"I didn't know your son liked dragons," Yami said as he scanned the items

"Well I found out today he liked them," Joey said as he and Yami laughed

"I hope he likes them," Yami said as he placed the items in a bag then giving Joey his change

"He better" Joey muttered as Seth stared at the bag on the counter "I'll see you soon Yami," Joey said as he left with Seth

Yami nodded as he handled other customers, of course, they had to deal with shoplifters. But Atem took care of them before they even left the store. After everyone left the shop, Yami closed up the shop and sighed as he went upstairs.

"What a day," Yami said as he saw Atem cleaning the store

"You're telling me. Next time we tell the customers not to put the cards in the toy section" Atem said as Yami laughed

They both went upstairs and saw Solomon and Yugi asleep on the couch. Yami frowned as he realized Yugi hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Let's order a pizza" Yami suggested as atem nodded

"Good idea. I'm too tired to cook anything" Atem said as he sat on the armchair

Yami dialed a number and began to order the pizza. He let Yugi and Solomon sleep until the pizza arrived. Sighing he put the phone back on the receiver once he was done. He walked back into the living room and sat on the armrest of the chair Atem was sitting on.

"Have you spoken with Yugi yet?" Atem asked softly

"No. I'm not even sure what I'm going to say anymore" Yami admitted as he stared at Atem

Rose amethyst eyes met Crimson. Neither of the two knew what was happening as they began to lean in closer. Eyes closed as soft rose lips softly pressed against tanned ones. Tanned hands placed themselves on a slender waist as they pulled the younger onto the elder one's lap. Hands placed themselves onto strong shoulders as the kiss began to get heated. Strong hands began to explore Yami's body before things could get any further the doorbell rang.

Breaking away from the kiss, Yami panted his face flushed as he stared at Atem. The doorbell rang again and Yami turned to stare down the hallway.

"We should get the door," Yami said as he was still out-breath

"Yeah," Atem said as his hands were still on Yami's waist

Yami stood when Atem removed his hands, with the money in hand to pay for the pizza. But when he opened the door he didn't expect to see a man in a suit.

"May I speak with Atem?" said a brunette with ice blue eyes

"Atem is in the living room. You must be Joey's husband" Yami said as the resemblance between Seto and his son was uncanny but then again he and Yugi look alike

Yami let Seto in and closed the door behind him. Atem saw his cousin appear from the hallway and saw the anger in his eyes even though his features didn't show it.

"What's up?" Atem said silently pleading that Seto could start this argument tomorrow

"Joey wanted me to invite your family over for a play date. Apparently Seth liked the new cards he got so much he wanted to try and duel his friends" Seto said as Yami chuckled

"Duel monsters is a pretty popular game. You should know, from what I hear you and both sell the cards" Yami said as he leaned against the frame of the hallway

Seth nodded before looking at atem, giving a glare that meant this argument wasn't over. When Seto left the pizza guy finally came, Yami woke up Yugi and Solomon to eat while Atem began to eat a slice, after dinner, they all went to bed.


	21. Back to School Dinner

Two weeks have passed by quickly and the day Yami and Atem had been waiting for has arrived. Yugi's first day to be back in school after the entire rodent problem. Currently, Yugi was eating breakfast while Yami managed inventory and Atemu was fixing the sink.

"How in the world did you get a toy soldier in here Yugi?" Atem asked as he moved from under the sink to stare at his son

"I already told you. I was washing my hands and I knocked my toy over in the sink" Yugi said as he took another spoonful of cereal

Atem sighed and went back to work before yelling out a curse as the pipe busted. Yugi was about to repeat what his father said until Yami came from downstairs with his arms crossed. Atem didn't need to look that his boyfriend was standing next to Yugi.

"I'm guessing you finished inventory early," Atem said knowing the lecture he was going to receive

"Uh-huh" Yami replied with a stern look

"And you heard what I said," atem said

"Yup" Yami replied

"I'm not going to live this down am I?" Atem asked as he got out from under the sink to stare at rose amethyst eyes

"Nope," Yami said with a nod of his head

Solomon came into the room and sensed the tense atmosphere and quickly left to go downstairs. Yugi watched his grandfather leave and with a confused frown still on his face he looked between his parents.

"Mom" Yugi called to Yami

"Yes?" Yami asked as he turned to face Yugi

"What does fu-" Yugi began before getting cut off

"You're not allowed to say that or else you have to pay a coin to the swear jar," Yami said making Yugi stop in his tracks

"We have a swear jar? Since when?" Atem asked as Yami faced him

"Since now. You've been cursing way too much lately and I don't want Yugi saying that in school" Yami said sternly

Atem chuckled nervously while Yugi ate his cereal in peace. When it was time for him to go back to school, Mai came over to take him to school while his family stayed behind to manage the shop.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad. Bye grandpa!" Yugi said happily as Mai waved goodbye to three before getting in her car

When she and Yugi had seatbelts on, off they went to school. When they arrived Yugi was more than happy to be back for he now could take time to see what else appeared in his secret tree hideaway. He said goodbye to Mai and made his way inside the school. Ryou was waiting at the school building entrance along with the rest of his classmates.

"Hi, Yugi!" Honda greeted happily when he saw his friend

"Hello, Honda. How's your arm?" Yugi asked as he saw his friends cast

"It's okay. Mom and dad said that the cast will come off next week" Honda replied as he looked at his cast

"How did you break your arm anyway?" Yugi asked as Ryou began to lead everyone inside the building for class

"Anzu was teaching me how to rollerblade and I fell and landed on my arm" Honda informed as Yugi winced

"I don't think I want to rollerblade anymore" Yugi admitted after hearing how Honda broke his arm

"That's what my mom said," Honda said with a laugh

When they reached their classroom they sat at their assigned seats. While Ryou decided to ease them back into the routine of daily school activities and assignments.

"Alright. Today we are just going to write about what you did over your extended vacation. If you have time you can draw a picture to go with your writing" Ryou instructed as he put a hand over his three and a half month belly

The day was peaceful and when it was time for recess yugi immediately went to his secret hideout. When he crawled in he found a picture of his parents when they were young. Yami was in a sky blue kimono with cherry blossoms as the design. His hair was tied back in a pony tail while blond bangs framed his face. For his father, he wore his crown and jewelry, and a purple cape around his shoulders. He wore a simple white attire that Yugi dubbed as a dress with a gold belt.

"Wow" Yugi whispered in amazement as he put the two pictures away in his pockets

When the bell rang he and everyone else went back to class. He finished his assignment a while ago and was now drawing pictures of what he did with his family over his vacation. But he didn't write or draw about the bad memories of his vacation.

"Alright, class. I want your papers here on my desk before you leave for lunch" Ryou said as he saw his students begin to assemble their papers

Yugi placed his pictures behind his essay and stapled it before turning it into his teacher. After everyone turned in the assignment they all left for lunch. Yugi sat down next to his friend Honda. He took out his lunchbox and smiled that his mom packed his favorite foods.

"So what did your mom give you for lunch?" Honda asked as he ate a carrot stick

"A peanut butter and banana sandwich with green grapes, orange slices, and some cheese sticks," Yugi said as he pulled out a juice box

"Your mom sounds cool to pack so many snacks in your lunchbox" Honda said as he took a bite out of his ham sandwich

The two shared their food with each other until Yugi caught sight of mariku and blushed when the elder boy smiled and waved at him. Honda noticed this and didn't understand why Yugi was turning red.

"Are you sick?" Honda asked as he felt Yugi's forehead with his hand making Yugi swat his hand away

"No. It's just warm in here that's all" Yugi said as he rubbed his neck sheepishly

"Okay. And thanks for helping me with my drink. I don't I'll ever get it open with one arm" Honda saw as he drank his apple juice

"No problem" Yugi replied as he ate in peace

When the school day ended, Yami was there to pick Yugi up from school. Yami and he got inside the car and Yami drove them home. When they arrived they saw Tristin leaving while Atem muttered something incoherent. In his hands, there was not just one but two toy soldiers in his hands.

"No wonder the pipes bursted" Atem said as Yami merely have Yugi a stern look

"I didn't know I dropped two in there Honest!" Yugi said as he defended himself

Yami sighed but smiled either way. "Why don't you go and get out of your uniform and help me prepare dinner for tonight," Yami said as Yugi nodded

When he left atem placed the toys in his pockets while Yami began to take out ingredients for spicy meatballs and a salad. Atem watched Yami begin to make dinner before deciding to help his grandfather in the shop. When he went downstairs he simply saw his grandfather watching the football game.

"Don't you think that you could've just watched the game in the living room?" Atem stated

"It was too loud in there," Solomon said as he turned to look at the small tv on the counter

Atem chuckled as he shook his head and watched the game with him. It was almost an hour when Yugi and Yami finished preparing dinner, Yugi was helping to set up the table while Yami was making lemonade.

"Yugi can you tell your father that we're going to have guests coming over," Yami said

"Sure thing mom," Yugi said as he went downstairs

What he saw surprised him as he saw his dad, grandpa, and their friends all huddled around the small tv they kept in the shop. Mariku And Akiefa we're bored as was there moms. While Seth seemed to be busy looking at the Dragon section of the game shop. When they saw Yugi they smiled in relief.

"Hello Yugi" Ryou greeted along with Malik and Joey

"Umm...I think dad knows you're here so I'm just gonna go take you to my mom" Yugi said as he heard his dad along with the other dads groan in frustration

"That would be great," Malik said as he glared at the back of his husbands head

Yugi showed them around his house until he opened the door to his actual house. Yami was busy making a salad to hear them come in.

"Can we go watch some tv?" Mariku asked his mom

"Just don't break anything," Malik said as he went to the kitchen followed by Ryou

Yugi watched them leave to the kitchen and he turned to his friends. "So what do you wanna watch," Yugi asked as he led them to the living room

"Well, our dads are watching the game, our moms in the kitchen..." Akefia said before smirking "you guys want to want to see a dueling match," He said as Yugi, Seth, and Mariku smiled

Yami and the other moms were currently laughing as Malik told them an embarrassing story of Marik.

"He actually did that?" Joey said as he tried to calm his laughter

"He tried many times to get me to go out with him and one thing I said to him that day was if he died his hair pink and wore a fairy costume will I then go out with him" Malik said as he giggled at the memory "I didn't think he'll do it" He said as they laughed again

When they stopped laughing Ryou had been thinking about how Seto managed to get Joey to go out on one date with him. They never really liked each other during their high school years.

"Joey?" Ryou began as the said blonde turned to look at him "How did Seto Kaiba ever manage to get you to go on a date with him?" Ryou asked as Malik turned to him for an answer

Yami felt out of place and decided to simply finish preparing dinner but he was also quite curious. Ryou has told him once that Seto and Joey would fight like cats and dogs.

"Well...it started off as a silly bet to see how long he could piss off my ex," Joey said as he remembered the day perfectly "who knew we had so much in common. After a while we decided to see how a real relationship would work out" Joey said with a smile before it turned into a frown "I have no idea who gave him the bet in the first place" He informed making the three hikaris burst out in laughter

The four had a good time talking and laughing before Yami heard the oven timer go off. During their time talking in the kitchen they made all sorts of food without them even noticing what they were doing. When they placed the food on the table they began to laugh again before turning to the kids.

"Boys can you tell your dads that the food is ready," Joey asked as he placed a pitcher of strawberry lemonade on the table

"Sure thing," Mariku said as he ran downstairs with his friends following

When they went downstairs hey saw their dads still watching the game. Until they all began to cheer except for Seto for he merely yawned and wondered why they made him stay for the playoffs.

"Mom said the foods ready," the kids said in sync while Seto nodded as he waved them off to go back upstairs

"Your dad looks bored" Yugi whispered to Seth

"He doesn't like to play sports...he's a businessman that's his sort of fun," Seth said as Seto merely smirked as he heard the comment

'You have no idea what type of fun We had back in Egypt' Seto thought with a smile

When everyone was settled down at the table there was many laughs and embarrassing stories as Solomon told embarrassing stories of atem when he was a child. Bakura and Marik laugh so hard they fell out of their chairs while Seto merely smirked making Atem glare at him while Yami giggled at their antics. Soon the night came to an end as everyone said their goodbyes. Yugi was fast asleep in his room and all that was left was to clean the living room as everyone helped clean the dining room and kitchen.

"It was nice to have them over to catch up on things" Yami commented as he fluffed the pillows as Atem placed the game counsel back in the cabinet

"Yes. But remind me to never eat spicy tuna rolls" Atem said as he could still feel the heat of the peppers on his tongue

When they finished cleaning they went back to their room to sleep. Not knowing that someone was watching their home from across the street.


	22. Trouble

Ushio stood from outside the building watching the family sleep. Suddenly his phone rang and without looking at the caller ID he simply answered without care.

[You're taking your sweet time] the caller growled out

"Relax. I got this in the bag, I just need to get the brat alone so I could 'talk' with him" Ushio said with a smirk

[you won't be doing any of that. The boss wants your back at the lair now] the caller said sternly making Ushio roll his eyes

"What's the next step?" Ushio said as he kept his sight on the game shop

[no idea. He wants us all there] The caller stated before hanging up

Ushio muttered a few curses before leaving the block and toward where he hid his car. With one last glance at the Sennen and Muto home, he got in his car and drove off to meet with his comrades. He drove through dark lanes before he reached a dead end. Cursing he got out of his truck and began to trek through the forest to find the hideout.

'Stupid Bandit' Ushio thought as he stepped on what he hoped was mud

Cursing to himself he kept walking to his destination and when he arrived at the Cabin he knocked on the door in code which allowed him to enter.

"You're late," Keith said as he threw a dart at the board

"Shut up Keith" Ushio spat out as he sat down on the armchair "where are the others?" Ushio said as he noticed that only Keith was here

"Those idiots got lost in the woods. They'll find their way back at some point" Keith replied

As he said that the group they've been waiting for slammed the door open and glared at Keith. Said man merely smirked before laughing at their misfortune.

"What took you so long?" Keith smirked

"You! Why didn't you wait for us!" Valon said angrily

"It's not my fault that you all took so long," Keith said as he leaned against the wall

Valon was about to lunge at Keith but was held back by Alister. "That's enough Valon. He's not worth it" Alister said while Valon huffed in annoyance

"Whatever" Valon said as he turned to stare out the window

"Where's Rafael?" Ushio asked as he leaned back into his chair

"Said he had some unfinished business to attend to. He won't be coming" Valon informed

"Boss is not going to like that" Keith said as he fixed his leather gloves

At the mention of the man the door swung open and in came the leader of their operation. They all remained quiet as the man merely stood at the doorway.

"It's so nice to see that you've listened to orders," he said as he walked into the cabin "now off to business. Did you manage to get the boy?" He asked as Ushio scowled

"He's never alone he's either with his parents or with his friends" Ushio reported

Everyone had gone silent with tension as their leader remained quiet. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke. "If we can't get him alone. Do any means necessary to get him in our grasps" He said

"You can count on me Dartz," Ushio said as the man smiled deviously

"Now as for the three of you. I need you to monitor the town make sure...nothing peculiar happens" Dartz said as the three men nodded their head "now leave" Dartz said sternly

The others quickly took their leave from the cabin and made their way back to the road. Ushio went back to his truck, Valon and Alister to their van, while Keith drove his motorcycle. The group didn't anything to each other as they left in different directions. Meanwhile, Dartz was walking around the cabin until he came across the fireplace. With a simple touch, the fireplace revealed a hidden passageway.

He walked inside and paid no attention to the cobwebs and spiders. When he reached his destination he opened a steel door that led to a peculiar room. He smiled deviously as he saw the stone creature in the wall.

"Soon Leviathan shall you be free and roam the earth once more," Dartz said as he walked toward the stone wall the creature was imprisoned in

When morning came, Ushio and the others put the plan into action. He watched Yami drop Yugi off at school and waited until he left. And he took the moment to quickly drive by while Keith opened the car door and yanked Yugi inside. When Yami was across the street he heard Yugi scream and saw a car speeding off. In fear, he ran back to the school and the children were rushed inside.

After they took attendance of everyone, in horror Yami went into a panic as he realized that Yugi was taken. Atemu arrived a few minutes later with Solomon right behind him and saw Yami's hysteric state. Quickly running to him and holding him in arms as Yami cried.

"They took him! They took our son!" Yami said as Atemu froze

He stumbled a bit but held his composure as he comforted Yami. Marik and his fellow officers were already driving around the town while three officers stayed at the school. Yami, Solomon, and Atemu answered a few questions and told them about Ushio. After that they went home they were surprised to see Mai, Ryou, Joey, and Malik there with the kids.

"Atemu you should go and look for Yugi. We can take care of Yami" Ryou assured as Atemu gave an unsure look before nodding and kissing Yami on his temple

"We'll find him," Atemu said as he got back in his car and drove off

Solomon led everyone inside and began to make some tea to calm everyone. Yami was quiet the entire time, the kids stayed in the playroom but they didn't do much but stay quiet. Maraku was listening to his parents before he closed the door and he turned to his friends.

"Here's the plan," Maraku said gaining the attention of his friends

"You do understand that we are no match for a kidnapper right?" Seth stated as he stood from the floor and crossed his arms

"The kidnapper won't even be in town the only place that he might be is in the woods," Maraku said before thinking "or near the ocean caves but I doubt it," He said while Akiefa groaned

"Let's go save your boyfriend already," Akefia said as he began to climb out the window. Making maraku turn red as a cherry

"He's not my...we're only friends!" Maraku argued

"How you two make it seem you could've fooled anyone," Seth said sarcastically as he followed

Maraku frowned before he climbed out the window. When they were all safe on the ground they ran off before Akiefa saw bikes seeing that they were locked. He smirked as Seth and maraku stared at him. Now riding on the bikes they were making progress as they made it to the edge of the woods.

"Well...let's go," Maraku said as he dumped the bike as did his friends before they began their journey in the forest


	23. Rescue Mission

As Maraku, Seth, and Akefia trekked into the woods. They began to get a little scared as they realized they didn't bring the proper equipment for Yugi's rescue.

"I knew we should've brought flashlights" Seth muttered as he stuck close to Maraku and Akefia

"Well, we left in a hurry. We didn't think of anything" Akefia snapped as they all screamed when they heard a twig break

Staying quiet and breathing slowly, they heard nothing but the sounds of the wilderness. They all sighed in relief and began to walk again. After an hour of walking, they saw a cabin in the middle of the forest. Walking up to it they peeled through a window and saw the cabin empty.

"No ones inside. Let's go" Maraku said as he pried the window open

Without a word, all three boys were inside the cabin. Walking through the dark hallway, they managed to find a few things to serve as weapons for protection. Akefia scanned their surroundings until he noticed something odd.

"Wait, I think we've been walking in circles," Akefia said making the other two boys stop

"What makes you say that?" Maraku asked as he stared at the older boy

"Because we passed by this stupid painting like three times" Akefia pointed out as Seth narrowed his eyes

"He's right. And it's strange how the fire isn't going" Seth said when he took note of the barren fireplace as he began searching for something

"What are you doing?" Akefia asked

"Looking for a- bingo," Seth said as he pressed on the switch "that's funny that should've-" he began before a trap door appeared under them

"Worked! Ahhhhhh!" Seth screamed as did his other two friends

As they screamed for dear life, Yugi was currently tied up and was struggling to get free. He glared at the man before him as his captor only stared at a stone tablet.

"I know about you and your family little one," he said suddenly making Yugi stare at him

"You cursed my mom" Yugi spat out angrily as he kept struggling to get free from the restraints

"True, A deed that needed to be done in order for my plan to work," He said as he turned to look at Yugi

"You won't get away with this Dartz!" Yugi yelled out shocking the older man making Yugi smirk "Mai told me all about you. She is not affected by your stupid curse" He said making Dartz frown

"No matter," Dartz said before hearing screams "looks like your rescue will join you in captivity," He said as he saw Yugi's friends land near him

"Guys!" Yugi yelled out in worry making the three boys look at him

"Yugi!" They yelled out before seeing Dartz goons

"Crap" Akefia muttered

When they were all tied up, maraku smiled sheepishly while Seth and Akefia glared at him. Yugi smiled at the three for their efforts in trying to rescue him from Dartz.

"At least you tried," Yugi said as he looked over at maraku

With Yami and the other moms, they were currently calling their husbands frantically telling them that their kids had disappeared. Yami was sitting on the couch drinking tea while waiting for any news about Yugi's whereabouts. After a few minutes, the sound of the door opening is what caught their attention as their lovers entered the household.

"We couldn't find any sign of Yugi," Atem said making Yami choke on a sob

"But if our kids are missing it means they went to go look for Yugi," Marik said making his husband look at him

"Where would they go? Maraku can barely even get through town without getting lost" Malik said in worry

"Akefia knows the town like the back of his hand. If he's with Seth and Maraku then they should be fine" Bakura informed as he held Ryou

Joey soon snapped his fingers as he quickly took his husband's phone from his coat pocket. "Joey what are you?-" Seto began before Joey shushed him

"I just remembered Seth doesn't go anywhere without his phone. And the time that he never told us where he was going once is what made me convince you to put a tracker on his phone" Joey informed as he smiled in triumph before he frowned "What the hell are our kids doing in the middle of the woods?" He said in confusion

Soon their husbands were out the door while their lovers stayed at the household. Yami sighed and sat back down on the couch hoping that they all would come back safe and sound. Ryou sat down next to him as he rubbed his slightly large belly. With Atem and the other dads, they were currently in his truck driving off towards the woods.

"When we find them remind me to ground them for the rest of their lives," Seto said before seeing discarded bikes "there!" He yelled out making Atem stop the car

Frowning everyone got out of the car and began to make their way through the woods. Following the tracks made by their children did they stumble upon the same cabin their children cane upon earlier.

"They could've gone in there," Marik said as he pulled out his gun for safety measures

"Yugi might be in there too," Atem said as he eyed the cabin

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Bakura snapped as he pulled out his own gun before looking at Marik "I have a license for this" He said making Marik nod

The four adults began walking towards the cabin, with Marik leading them. They carefully entered the cabin as they searched around for any clues on whether their kids were there.

"There are two fireplaces" Seto observed as he noticed down the dark hallway there was a fireplace before looking at the fireplace near him

"That is strange" Akefia said as he noticed Atem about to walk forward "if our kids went through there...it's obviously a trap a decoy on where the entrance really is," he said sternly

"How do you know there's a secret entrance?" Atem asked

"There are only two rooms none with furniture," Akefia said plainly as Atem shrugged

Akefia began to look for a way to get the entrance to reveal itself he felt the exterior of the brick wall before smirking when he found the switch. When pressing it he and the other adults stood back when the fireplace moved to the left to reveal the secret entrance.

"Let's go," Atem said as he led the way down the dark corridor

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	24. The Curse

Atem and his comrades walked through the dark corridor for almost an hour. When hearing the sound of laughter they cautiously walked towards the sound. Atem peeked from his hiding spot and saw a couple of men sitting down and playing cards. Atem turned to the other but noticed Bakura was missing.

"Where's Bakura" Atem whispered harshly

Seto and Marik shrugged before they heard sounds of grunts and surprised yells. They quickly went into the room and found Bakura and another man standing over the fallen goons.

"Who's this?" Seto asked as he crossed his arms

"His name is Valon. Mai told me to keep a lookout for her little spy" Bakura said as he kicked a blonde man while Valon snickered

"I'll lead ya to where Dartz has the little nippers," Valon said before seeing the confused looks on his comrades faces "your kids" he sighed as he began to walk out the room

Atem and the others followed Valon, Atem couldn't help but notice that there were carvings of people on the walls. He was about to touch one carving before Valon stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate," Valon said as he turned to look at Atem

"Why? It's just a carving" Atem said as he looked at Valon

"I made that mistake myself, couldn't get the sounds of screaming out of my head for months" Valon informed grimly "and that was before the nightmares," he said as he continued leading the way

Atemu looked at the carving one more time before catching up with the others. When they arrived before a large door. Valon signaled for them to stay quiet, he opened the door carefully before quickly motioning for others to come in the room. Seto narrowed his eyes as he realized that their voyage was to easy.

"This is a trap" Seto stated as he looked at Valon

"This room is far too old for any types of traps to be installed" Valon informed as he walked towards the middle "see no trap," He said before a cage suddenly dropped down on him

"No traps huh," Bakura said as he walked over to the metal cage

"Well, Dartz is a spontaneous man. How was I supposed to know he changed his mind" Valon argued as Bakura set him free

Marik laughed while Atem and Seto were already leaving. They were suddenly chilled to the bone when they heard screaming and yelling.

"That sounds like the kids," Marik said to the others

Atem didn't wait as he quickly broke off into a run. He followed the screams and found the kids before getting angry. The man, Valon informed him earlier, held his son before a carving of a large beast.

"Let him go you freak!" Maraku yelled as he struggled to get free

"When I get free I'll be sure to send you to the Shadow Realm!" Akefia yelled out as he suddenly surprised himself "what's the Shadow Realm?" He asked Seth

"Your an idiot," Seth stated as he struggled to get free

Atem stood there in surprise before he turned to face Dartz. Seeing that the man was distracted he threw a rock at him. Promptly causing Dartz to release Yugi from his hold. Yugi ran towards his friends and began to untie them while Atem dealt with Dartz.

"No one messes with my family," Atem said darkly

Sudden maniacal laughter was heard as Dartz turned to look at Atem "Prince Atem of Egypt. I was hoping to meet you, your engaged to the prince of Japan weren't you" Dartz mocked as he stood from the ground

"Yugi get you and your friends out of here" Atem ordered

Yugi was about to argue but maraku pulled on his arm. "Yugi come on. This isn't our fight" Maraku said as Yugi reluctantly agreed

Dartz grabbed ahold of two swords and threw one at Atem. The two merely looked at each other before beginning the duel. All four boys ran out of the room only to bump into their fathers. The three fathers immediately hugged their sons before giving them a stern look.

"What were you boys thinking!" Bakura said sternly

"We wanted to save Yugi. And the town would only search the town, not the woods" Maraku said smartly while his father laughed

"Can we deal with this later? Your friend is currently fighting Dartz and may need your help" Valon said as he heard the sounds of swords clashing and the yelling of curses being thrown "I'll take the kids back into town. You three go help the Prince" He said as he led the kids to safety

Seto growled, shocking the two other men with him. "It seems that the curse is starting to break for citizens of Egypt," Marik said as he noticed Seto cold blue eyes beginning to glow brightly in the dark corridor

"Let's go help the idiot," Seto said as he ran towards the fight with Marik and Bakura

Atem blocked a hit from Dartz and he pushed the other man back to give his own attack. Dartz hissed in pain as he noticed the gash on his arm.

"I'm impressed. I wonder if your fiancé would've been if you never enacted that curse of yours" Dartz said as he laughed

"Silence!" Atem yelled as he began his next attack

Marik and Bakura looked at each other and nodded before disappearing into the shadows. Seto watched them leave as he grabbed a sword of his own and jumped into the fight. Dartz saw him coming and blocked his attack but couldn't stop Atem from slashing his leg. Dartz yelled in pain. He yelled in anger and fought with the two royals not noticing Marik and Bakura setting up a bomb.

"You sure this will give us enough time to escape?" Marik asked the tomb robber

"If I can make a cave collapse on itself to hide my tracks then I'm sure this will give us enough time to escape this insane asylum," Bakura said

"I'm not gonna ask about that" Marik said as he started the timer "now let's hope Atem and Seto have things covered," He said

"I'm sure they're fine," Bakura said

Atem grunted as he was thrown against a pillar with Seto following. The two men groaned in pain as they glared at Dartz.

"The leviathan will rise again and there's nothing you can do to stop it," Dartz said darkly as he walked toward them with his sword raised to finish them off

Before he could bring down the final blow, Dartz was suddenly struck from behind. Said man fell to the ground unconscious. Bakura looked at the two royals before him with a blank expression before Marik appeared beside him.

"We should go before this place blows up," Marik said as he helped Seto on his feet

"Blows up!" Atem yelled in shock as Bakura helped him up

"Yes, we can talk about this later," Bakura said as he and the others ran out the room

When all four men made it out the cabin, they kept running until the bomb went off. They were thrown to the ground as small pieces of the cabin rained down on them. All four looked at the destroyed cabin and began to laugh slightly.

"We are going to get an earful," Marik said as he rested his head on the ground

"At least all this is over," Atem said as he stood up "now let's hope Valon sent someone to pick us up," He said as he helped Seto onto his feet

"If he didn't, trust me I'm going to strangle him," Bakura said as he stood up

"You might want to wait in line. Malik might be the first to do it" Marik said as Bakura helped him on his feet

"By Ra's name we surely had quite a day," Seto said making Atem laugh

"Never thought I hear you say that again," Atem said

Suddenly a bright glowing orb came out of Atem's chest and flew off into the night sky. Exploding as a bright blue light could be seen across the town. Atem gasped for breath and groaned while his friends stared at him.

"I guess you have a lot of explaining to do...Prince" Bakura smirked as he crossed his arms

Atem glared at the Thief before realizing he was right. "Damn you, tomb robber," Atem said as he rubbed his temple


	25. Returning Memory

_Suddenly a bright glowing orb came out of Atem's chest and flew off into the night sky. Exploding as a bright blue light could be seen across the town. Atem gasped for breath and groaned while his friends stared at him._

 _"I guess you have a lot of explaining to do...Prince" Bakura smirked as he crossed his arms_

 _Atem glared at the Thief before realizing he was right. "Damn you, tomb robber," Atem said as he rubbed his temple_

* * *

The group of young men laughed at the Prince of Egypt as he merely glared at the three. He stood up on wobbly legs as he set his eyes on the fire. The others followed before hearing the sounds of sirens coming from the road.

"I bet we are sleeping on the couch for a while" Atem muttered

"Well let's get walking, there's no other way a car get can get through here," Marik said as he dusted himself off

"I wonder how the boys are doing?" Bakura asked all of a sudden making all four men freeze before running through the forest

Meanwhile, Yami and the other parents were currently giving an earful and hugging their children to death.

"Why on earth would you three go by yourselves!" Malik yelled as he held Maraku close to him afraid he might run off again

"To save Yugi" maraku responded as he tried to escape his mother's death grip "mom your choking me" he rasped out making Malik smile sheepishly as he loosened his grip

"Sorry," Malik said as he watched his son take deep breaths of air

With Ryou, he was currently checking Akiefa over for any injuries. He sighed as he found none before smacking his son upside the head.

"Ow! Mom!" Akiefa whines as he rubbed the sore spot on his head

"Don't give me that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Ryou said sternly making Akiefa frown "but I'm just glad your safe" he sighed as he hugged his son, careful of his baby bump

Joey was currently giving Seth an earful while said child was not looking his mother in the eye. When the fiery blonde noticed his son not facing him, he sighed before kneeling down and hugging the young boy close to him.

"Just...just don't ever do that again. You hear me?" Joey said as Seth nodded as he melted into his mother's embrace

Meanwhile, Yami and Yugi were currently sitting on the couch. Yugi was fast asleep while Yami played with his hair waiting for Atem to come back home with the others. The man that brought the kids back to them was still there. Mai showed up not too long ago and kept them company. And not to soon the door was suddenly thrown open and there they saw their partners.

"Can you four be any louder?" Malik said bluntly as he pointed at the half-asleep kids

The four blushed slightly before apologizing, they saw Valon and Mai and before they could ask any questions. The two left with quick goodbyes and everyone stared in confusion but didn't say a word.

"What happened out there?" Yami asked as he yawned

"Uh..." all four men responded before motioning for Bakura to say what happened. The said man glared at them before looking at the hikari's

"We blew up a cabin," Bakura said as he crossed his arms

"That's all? I thought you guys killed someone" Ryou said as he stretched making Bakura rub his neck sheepishly

"Specifically...how many would 'someone' count as?" Bakura asked making Ryou turned to him

"I'm not going to ask, I'm tired, my feet are hurting, and you're carrying Akiefa into the car," Ryou said as he stood "I'll see everyone tomorrow," he said

Bakura said his goodbyes before heaving his son onto his shoulders as he left the apartment. Soon everyone left and the only ones awake were Yami and Atem.

"Solomon was quite worried you know," Yami said quietly as he and Atem were in their now shared room

"Well I did agree to go and save Yugi from a psychopath," Atem said making Yami chuckle

"Not what I meant...he saw something fly off into the sky before it exploded" Yami informed "he suddenly started speaking ancient Japanese, I couldn't even translate some of it before he decided to take a nap" he informed as Atem remained quiet

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, we had a long day," Atem said as Yami agreed

Soon the two were asleep as Yugi slept in between them. When morning came, Atem let Yami and Yugi sleep in while he made breakfast. Soon his phone began to ring, answering it he had to pull his phone away from his ear as the yelling started.

"Yes...I understand...I know I acted a bit selfishly but can you blame a sixteen-year-old boy?" Atem asked before more yelling came

Hanging up his phone he groaned as his phone began to ring again. He sighed as he decided to give a call to the mayor, his own grandfather.

"This isn't going to end well" Atem muttered as he waited for his grandfather to answer his phone

Atem was met with yelling and screams of joy, the two talked for an hour before Shimon decided to do a private meeting for those who are regaining certain memories. When he hung up the phone he was surprised to see Solomon and he didn't look too happy.

"I believe your memories returned," Atem said as Solomon nodded with crossed arms

"Find a way to help my grandson, he needs to know," Solomon said as he sighed "his memories won't return like the others, he is still under his own curse," He said before heading back upstairs

Atem sighed as he rubbed his temple, soon he heard footsteps and was surprised to see Yami awake.

"I thought you would still be asleep?" Atem asked as he began to boil some water for Yami's tea

"I was...just had a nightmare that's all," Yami said as he leaned against the kitchen counter

"A nightmare? What was it about?" Atem asked as he dreaded the answer

"It was just people screaming and someone laughing in the background," Yami said firefly as Atem got the kettle off the stove

Atem frowned but said nothing as he made Yami's tea. As he handed Yami the warm beverage, the young Hikari gladly took it as he took a few sips to calm his nerves.

"I'm going to be out for the day, Why don't you hang out with your friends while I handle some business" Atem offered as Yami smiled

"That's a nice idea," Yami said with a smile "I haven't seen Téa in while and I'm sure the others will like to come over for some coffee," he said as he began to plan for the day

Atem smiles as Yami began to mutter out his plans. Soon he heard the familiar scuffling in the stairs as his son appeared near the stairway. Yugi said nothing as he walked over to the living and slumped into the couch. His parents laughed slightly as they saw him sleeping once again.

With a sigh, Yami turned to face Atem with a worried look on his face. "What happened back there at the cabin? He hasn't said a word since Valon brought the kids back here" Yami asked as Atem sighed

"The man that kidnapped Yugi was a psycho named Dartz...he tried to 'sacrifice' Yugi to this leviathan that he worships," Atem said as Yami took a sharp inhale

"Is he..." Yami began but couldn't bring himself to say the word

"I'm not sure...we had to leave before everything blew up" Atem informed

Yami ran his hands through his hair as he began to have a small panic attack. Atem was immediately by his side comforting him.

"Hey. He's safe, I'm safe. This entire family is safe" Atem began as he turned Yami's chin to face him "and so long as I'm here. Nothing is going to change that" He said as placed his forehead on Yami's

After breakfast, Atem left the apartment to meet with his grandfather and half the town. When he arrived in the town hall he saw his subjects and personal friends and family that he knew of.

"Well...shall we get started?" Atem asked with a nervous chuckle as the people who stared began to glare at him 'This is not my day' Atem thought as he went over to his grandfather

Meanwhile, Yami was with his friends having brunch while their kids played in Yugi's room. They were slightly disappointed when joey couldn't come due to a family emergency.

"I do hope that everything is fine with joey" Ryou worried as he took a sip of his tea

"Probably Seth came down with the flu. They did go off in the woods late at night" Téa pointed out as she took a bite out of a cookie "Honda came down with it and now his dad is looking after him" she said as she waved her hand around to make a point

"Whatever the reason. It's not ours to meddle in" Malik said as everyone gave him a look "What?" He asked as his friends simply laughed

"So how's Yugi doing?" Téa asked as she turned to Yami

"He's doing fine. He can't remember much which I'm grateful for but I'm worried about night terrors he didn't have them last night but I don't know" Yami said as he bit his lip in worry

"Well, maybe it best if you don't worry about that now. It might trigger something and that won't be good for you or Yugi" Ryou informed as he rubbed his round belly

The four talked about trivial things in their lives while their kids were playing a board game in Yugi's room. Anzu was currently braiding Yugi's hair which the other two boys found it impossible to do due to his star-shaped hair.

"I don't know how you do it Anzu but you got skills," Akiefa said as he did his turn and cursed as he got another two when he rolled the dice

"It takes practice" Anzu simply said as she added more ribbon into Yugi's hair

"But still...his hair defies gravity," Maraku said as he cheered in victory as he rolled a double

"Yours defies gravity too Maraku" Yugi pointed out making the other blush hotly

"And don't think that you two are not getting your hair braided" Anzu pointed out as she waved her already braided her off her shoulder. She put the finishing touches on Yugi's hair before turning to the other two boys with a brush and scrunchies in hand. "Who's next," She asked

Maraku and Akiefa did rock, paper, scissors, to see who would go and the sandy blonde boy cheered as he won the mini-contest.

"Damn" Akiefa cursed as Anzu made herself comfortable behind him "just to let you know I haven't brushed my hair since yesterday" he said as Anzu took the challenge

A few moments later Maraku was laughing as Yugi held in a few giggles. Akiefa was brooding as he lost the game to Yugi and that Anzu managed to tame his wild hair.

"I got the magic touch" Anzu said as she went over to maraku "now your turn crazy guy" She said as Akiefa snickered

Maraku didn't say anything once Anzu was done with his hair. Anzu was awaiting his response before ribbon and scrunchies went flying.

"I forgot to mention my mom tried to tame my hair. Turns out I got my dad's genes after all" Maraku said proudly before Yugi stood behind him

"Let me try" Yugi said as he began to weave his hands through Maraku's hair who froze at the contact

"Yeah...s-sure" Maraku stuttered slightly

Anzu and Akiefa turned to look at each other before shrugging. After five minutes, Yugi finished doing maraku's hair. His sandy blonde hair had purple ribbon and a bit of gold mixed in his hair. Everyone waited a few moments before having their jaws drop that Yugi managed to tame Maraku's hair. All four kids ran downstairs to show Yugi's work. Malik simply stared before smiling at Yugi.

"Yugi you can do my son's hair any day" Malik said as he took a sip of his coffee

"And you all look very pretty with your hair done especially with the accessories added in your hair" Ryou commented with a smile

They smiled at Ryou's comment except for Akiefa who simply snorted. The adults laughed as they enjoyed their afternoon together.


	26. Returning Memory pt2

It was three months after the entire Dartz ordeal, Yami and Atem were now officially a couple much to Yugi's and his grandfather's delight. Lately, Yami had recurring nightmares of his past that he couldn't handle. He never told Atem, though, and he did begin to suspect Yami's odd and tense behavior. While Yugi was at school, Yami went to see a therapist, though it was odd that his therapist called him royalty when he first met him.

"So you've been having nightmares for the past month, is there any progress to these nightmares leading to what you remember as a child?" He asked as he took a few notes

"Well, it doesn't make sense to me, but I remember the voices of my parents. It's hard to tell if it is them or not, but I can't remember what they look like. Only small things" Yami explained as he laid on a couch to think

"Like what?" He asked again as he looked at Yami

"Well, I remember the lullabies my mother used to sing to me as a child" Yami began "and the time I would go horse riding with my father," he said as he looked over at his therapist

"Well it seems as whatever caused your memory loss is finally but slowly returning your memories," Pegasus said as he took a few more notes "we'll continue next Wednesday, call me when you need me," he said

Yami stood and gathered his things as he said his goodbye. As he left, he went to the diner to talk with Téa on his newfound memories. As he walked to the diner, he bumped into someone and mumbled a quick apology before he saw who it was.

"Atem? I didn't expect to see you out at this hour?" Yami said as he stared at his boyfriend

"Well I went out getting some lunch for grandpa, and to get Yugi from school," Atem said making Yami stare at him with narrowed eyes

"What's wrong with Yugi? I dropped him off at school this morning, and he was perfectly fine" Yami said as Atem shrugged

"No idea, the principal called and told me to meet him, and now that I ran into you, we can both go," Atem said as Yami sighed

"Please don't let it be something bad" Yami sighed as he walked with Atem toward the school

* * *

*Time Skip*

* * *

"WHAT?!" Both parents yelled as Yugi winced from the volume of their voices

"I understand your feelings about this, but your son needs to face the same consequences as the other student" The principal began as he stared at both parents "Fights are not welcome here at the school," he said finally

When leaving the school, Atem and Yami both had stoic looks while Yugi walked alongside them quietly. Arriving at home, the three were seated in the living room with a silent atmosphere. Finally, Yami broke the silence when he coughed to get everyone's attention.

"What was the fight about that had you to fight back," Yami said calmly making Yugi state at him before sighing

"He kept making fun of me, he's been doing that before you two even took me back," Yugi said as he held back tears

"But there was no reason to fight with fists," Atem said while Yami crosses his arms

"Yugi what did he say to make you lash out?" Yami questioned as Yugi stood silent for a while before speaking

"He kept calling me a fake, someone who isn't worthy of being related to a 'royal' bloodline," Yugi said as he wiped the tears away from his eyes while Yami quickly held him in his embrace

"I'll have the principal arrange a meeting to sort out this predicament," Atem said while Yami nodded as he held Yugi close to him

"It's not fair" Yugi cried while Yami sucked in a gasp of air as he got a flashback of his past not hearing the rest of Yugi's cries

* * *

 _ ***Ancient Japan***_

"It's Not Fair!" A young teen yelled, "I never even met this...Prince of Egypt!" He yelled angrily

"Yami, that's enough!" A voice yelled, "You Will Marry, and that is FINAL!" He before leaving

* * *

 _ ***Flashback Over***_

* * *

Yami shook his head as Yugi sniffled when Atem returned after his call with the principal. That night kept thinking about the sudden memory of his past. Hearing the argument between him and his father crushed him, but it was not the reason he was crying. Finding out he was betrothed to someone else is what deviated him the most.

Atem came into their room when he finished putting Yugi to bed. Upon seeing Yami's tears, he quickly made his way to him and held him close.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked as Yami sobbed

"Atem, there's something you have to know" Yami hiccuped as he wiped away his tears "lately I've been regaining my memories from when I was a child" He cried

"And what did you remember to make you so upset?" Atem asked

"I remember arguing with my father, and I found out that I'm betrothed..." Yami said as tears fell down his cheeks

Atem froze, not knowing what to say, all he could was hold Yami close. "What else do you remember?" He asked nervously

"I remember that my father said I was being married off to a prince in Egypt," Yami said before laughing "but it's insane, the line of the pharaohs has all but been long gone for thousands of years," He said as he wiped his eyes

Atem stayed quiet before turning to face Yami. "Yami there is something you have to know," he said as Yami stared at him in confusion

Atem took a deep breath as he began to tell Yami of his past. Yami almost laughed before he heard that Atem was betrothed to a prince of Japan. Things began to make sense for Yami as his memories all took place in a palace. The clothes he wore as if he was apart of the past.

After Atem finished explaining, Yami stayed quiet before asking. "Was all this even real between us?" He asked as tears brimmed the corner of his eyes

"Yami, I love you. There is nothing that can change that. When I first met you I didn't put the pieces together until I...until, I remember the silk blanket you have to Yugi" Atem said before continuing "the patterns and color of your old clothes were exactly the ones the royal family of Japan would wear" he said as Yami stared at him

The two stood in silence for a long time before Yami quickly kissed Atem before the older man could say anything. Yami held his breath as Atem stared at him, he leaned in and took Yami in a passionate kiss. And then the night was filled with passionate love.


	27. Club Gathering

The next month was filled with a bit of chaos when the whole town of millennium recovered their memories. Many wished to return home while others debated whether they wanted to go back or not. Yami was currently handling the game ship while Atem was off with his grandfather Shimon. He was glad to know bits and pieces of his past and very grateful he finally remembered his own grandfather. Looking at the time Yami saw that Yugi was almost out of school.

"Grandpa! I'm off to get Yugi!" Yami yelled as he heard a commotion coming from the basement

"Alright! Can you pick something up for me at the Diner!" Solomon yelled back as Yami chuckled

"Sure thing!" Yami replied as he made his way out the door

As Yami walked to the school he saw his therapist talking with Ryou. He looked at the two in confusion before Ryou finally noticed him.

"Oh hello Yami. How has everything been lately?" Ryou asked as he rubbed his hands over his seventh month pregnant belly before he quickly introduced the man next to him "oh and this is my father Maximillion Pegasus" he introduced as Yami stared

"I didn't know you two were related," Yami said making Ryou stare at him confusion while Pegasus laughed

"He's my patient," Pegasus said making Ryou laugh slightly

"Well I hope you're still coming over for the party," Ryou said as he looked at his father "I know you don't like Bakura but please try to get along if you do decide to come," He said

"I'll think about it," Pegasus said before saying his goodbyes

Yami saw the man leave before turning to Ryou, "was he the one that filled your pool up with pudding?" He asked as Ryou sighed

"Hard to believe that we're related," ryou said as Yami burst out laughing

Soon they heard Yugi coming toward them with a smile on his face as he talked with Honda. Yami smiled as he saw the two before hearing Téa call out to them from her car.

"Hey, guys!" She called out as she stepped out of her car "How is everything?" Téa asked as her son ran to her

"Preparing for the baby is what I've been doing and the party isn't until tonight so I've been pretty busy," Ryou said with a smile

"Wow, I feel you Ryou, being pregnant isn't fun but it's worth it in the end," Téa said with a smile

Yami stayed quiet not knowing how to respond to the conversation. Yugi pulled the hem of his shirt to get his attention for the moment.

"Mom, when we get home can you check if there are any squeaky noises in the house. I've been hearing them all night" Yugi said as Yami flushed a bright red while Ryou and Téa laughed their hearts out

"You didn't" Téa laughed as she sucked in huge gulps of air to calm her laughter

"We have to go, can't leave grandpa alone for too long," Yami said nervously as he quickly left his two friends

Before leaving Téa quickly gave Yami his grandfather's order and with a cheeky remark, Yami left flushing bright red while Yugi wondered if his mom was sick. When arriving home, Yami told Yugi to head to his room while he gave his grandfather his food order. Minutes later Atem came home tired from long hours of managing the town with his grandfather.

'Never am I mentioning how easy it is to be a prince' Atem thought bitterly

Before he could head into their apartment home, Yami came out of inventory and saw Atem. Before the older man could say hello, Yami pulled him aside his face still flushed red from earlier events.

"We are never doing 'it' until we are sure Yugi is asleep" Yami said as he covered his face in embarrassment as Atem began to laugh making Yami glare at him "it's not funny!" He hissed

"You're right. Besides Yugi is too young to know about the birds and the bees" Atem said while Yami glared at him

"I'm not doing that conversation when he's older" Yami declared before leaving to manage the store making Atem stare at him flabbergasted

"What! Yami! what do I even say!" Atem yelled as he tried to convince Yami to handle the conversation

After three hours, the whole household was getting ready for the party at the King's residence. Yami was still looking for his camera while Atem, Yugi, and Solomon waited downstairs. Atem stared at his watch before sighing.

"Yugi can you please tell your mother where exactly you hid the camera" Atem pleaded as Yugi looked at him

"He told me to hide it in case Grandpa wanted to take more pictures of the TV again," Yugi said before thinking "And I don't remember where" he admitted

After thirty minutes of the whole family searching the house, they found the camera in the most unlikely of places to be found. While in the car, Atem tried to keep a straight face before he burst out laughing causing everyone else to laugh. When arriving at Ryou's home, they were greeted by Bakura who led them to the backyard where blue and pink streamers were hanging. White balloons were decorated alongside the tables while children played with party favors.

"Whatever you do...don't eat the fruit cake. Ryou's old man brought it" Bakura whispered in Atem's ear before leaving to find Ryou

Atem turned to Yami and whispered what Bakura told him but Yami shrugged knowing full well he shouldn't take things lightly when it comes to a prank war. While they sat at a table Yugi went off to play with his friends as the adults talked and laughed.

"Hey guys," Yugi said as he was immediately given a party favor before he could say anything else "uh...what's going on?" he asked

"secret hideout now" Akiefa whispered before running off with Yugi following

As parents were too busy to notice their children playing, Akiefa and Yugi managed to secretly get away and walk into the woods where an old treehouse stood. Shadow barked happily when he saw his kid come back with more treats and a new friend he has yet to meet. He ran up to Yugi and gave him a few wet kisses before going over to Akiefa sniffing for anymore treats on his person.

"down boy, now where are the others?" Akiefa asked before seeing his dog run further into the woods to drag Mariku and Anzu out of the bushes

"Well there goes our prank" Anzu muttered as she dusted herself off when she stood up from the ground

"So why did you bring us here?" Mariku asked as Yugi stayed silent as he saw Seth from the corner of his eye

Akiefa said nothing but motioned for the others to follow him into the treehouse, beginning his climb, the others followed suit quite anxious to know what was going on. When they managed to convince shadow to stay on the ground to keep watch. Everyone looked at Akiefa ready for an explanation.

"I know this is suspicious but it isn't a prank," Akiefa said sternly before continuing "we all created this secret club because we knew who our parents actually are and we all have certain abilities to help us figure it out in the first place" Akiefa stated as Anzu scoffed

"We know that. I can see someone's memories just by touching them," Anzu said as she looked at her nails

"I can see into the past and future," Mariku said as he pointed at Yugi "thanks to Yugi over there" He smirked as Yugi blushed

"being the historian of our peoples' history is quite thrilling" Yugi admitted before turning to Seth

"Being able to create portals isn't a big thing." Seth said bluntly

"portals into other REALMS is a very big thing," Anzu said with a smile

"Anyway, something is happening to me...I can't control my shadow powers anymore" Akiefa admitted before turning the others "what about you guys? This has to be happening to you too" he said angrily

Everyone remained silent as they looked at each other, Anzu was the first to speak, "I can't control mine either... every time I touch someone I see things that I'm not supposed to see" Anzu said as tears welled up in her eyes "How can I face my mom again when she hasn't even told me that she's dying" she cried as Yugi went to comfort her

Seth sighed as he decided to admit the truth, "I tried making a portal yesterday...it didn't go well, some-thing almost pulled me in" he admitted as he showed the others the claw marks on his right arm

"I'm seeing too much of everything," Mariku said as Yugi turned quiet

"It's the opposite with me, I record things of our history when I'm asleep but... it is now happening when I'm awake. My mom almost caught me blanking out today" Yugi informed

The atmosphere remained tensed and quiet before they heard Shadow barking, scrambling to go back to the party they climbed down the ladder and raced off to where the party was. When they arrived Akiefa stood beside his parents and his grandfather as Yami took many pictures of them. Everyone then gathered around to see what gender the King's next child was.

Akiefa smirked as his dad gave him a flare, "Bakura he might burn himself" Ryou worried as he looked over at their teenage son

"I taught him how to use one when we all got lost camping thanks to someone we all know and love," Bakura said as Pegasus scowled at him

"Okay...I'm turning it on now," Akiefa said before Ryou could protest

When he activated the flare gun it glowed a bright red before turning pink and Akiefa groaned as everyone cheered. Bakura hugged Ryou when learning he was getting a baby girl, Pegasus hugged his son while Akiefa mumbled something incoherent. Unknown to everyone, Yugi was beginning to record everything that was happening at that exact moment while he watched from afar as a scroll was before him with a quill in hand.


	28. Sudden Cases

A week has passed since Yugi and his friends last saw each other. Each knew that they had trouble controlling their powers. Akiefa accidentally shadow jumped onto the roof of his house when stepping on the shadow of a tree. Anzu found out that her mother was admitted to the hospital a few days earlier when she touched her father's hand. Seth accidentally created a portal and managed to get away from the creature trying to capture him. Yugi kept continuing to write down events happening in the town without having any control of how to stop. Mariku saw too much of the future and screamed in pain, Malik came running into his room and found him clutching his head as he screamed.

"Mariku!" Malik yelled in fear and concern as he fell to the ground and cradled his son

Ishizu came running in and saw the dilemma and quickly dialed for help. As Mariku was admitted to the hospital, Marik came in with many questions about his son's wellbeing.

"What happened!?" Marik asked as Ishizu turned to him

"I don't know!... I heard him screaming and he was on the floor holding his head" Malik babbled as tears streamed down his face

After Mariku was admitted into the hospital the family soon saw Joey and Seto come in with Seth in his father's arms covered in blood. Not long doctors and nurses came and took the boy away to be treated. Not long afterward, Anzu, Yugi, and Akiefa were seen being taken by doctors and nurses due to their sudden collapse.

Soon Yami noticed that all their friends were in the hospital and found it strange but didn't pay any mind to it. Joey was pacing back and forth while Seto tried to get him to stop. Yami began small talk with the others while Atem began talking with the other fathers.

"What happened?" Atem asked in worry as he looked at his friends

"Akiefa suddenly collapsed when he was about to leave with Shadow for their afternoon walk" Bakura informed

"Same happened with Anzu, suddenly she was up and about the next, I hear her brother crying saying that his sister won't wake up," Tristen said as he ran his hand through his hair

"Yami was leaving to buy groceries with Yugi when he suddenly collapsed on the sidewalk" Atem admitted as he recalled the memory vividly "What happened to your boy Marik?" he asked as Marik sighed

"He was screaming bloody murder according to his mother, he was on the floor clutching his head as he screamed in pain" Marik informed as he pinched the bridge of his nose

"And yours Priest?" Bakura asked as Seto looked grim

"Seth came running home actually, he looked frightened and kept saying 'don't let the monster get me' before he collapsed" Seto informed causing the others to listen intently "that's when Joey noticed that there was blood on his right arm," he said while he sighed

"What in the name of RA is going on?" Atem said as he looked over at the emergency hall where critical patients are kept

Meanwhile, Yami and the others were trying to comfort a frantic Malik and Joey. The two blondes were still shaken by the sight of their children being harmed in such a way. Ryou was slightly stressed but managed to calm himself enough so he wouldn't hurt his unborn child.

"Your sister will figure out what's going on. She's a good medic" Ryou said as Joey nodded but continued to worry

"I want to know what's going on! My sister won't tell me anything and she sees the future gods' sake!" Malik said as he looked at the others

They all silently agreed after hours of waiting, Serenity finally came to give results. She called for the Ishtar's first then the Kaiba's. The Kings's were third, Tristen was next and finally, it was the Muto family. When arriving in the hospital room, Yugi was awake along with Anzu and Akiefa.

"What happened?" Anzu asked as she rubbed her head

"You don't remember?" Tristen asked in worry as his daughter shook her head

Tristen was about to say something else until Duke came in with Honda in his arms. "Next time I demand an answer before you drop your kid off at my doorstep crying his eyes out" He hissed at Tristen before turning to Anzu "how you holding up?" He asked with a small smile

"I'm good, my head hurts though" Anzu informed as serenity chimed in

"That's normal for now, you did collapse on the ground and I can't conclude what caused this since after I got my memories back..." Serenity said before continuing "things are hard to determine at the moment, but I recommend that all three of them should get plenty of rest" she said before leaving the room to her other two patients

With Seth and Mariku the two shared a room while Serenity spoke with the two families. "Alright with Seth he's currently stable, but I have to inform you that Seth has endured this type of injury before," she said as Joey and Seto looked at her in shock

"But he would've told me if something harmed him" Joey rambled as he looked over at Seth

"I'm sorry Joey but when I took a closer look at the injury I noticed there were scars over the wound" Serenity said as Seto looked a bit frustrated

Serenity then turned to the Ishtar's and began to tell them of their son's condition. "With Mariku he seemed to suffer from a seizure the cause of it is unknown. We'll be keeping an eye on both children for a few days before we release them back into your care" she informed as Malik took a few deep breaths

After that Serenity left and went to do her rounds. When it was time to leave the Hikari's weren't fond of leaving their children alone. After a bit of arguing and convincing, the order was set. Marik, Atem, Bakura, and Seto would stay. Tristen had already asked duke to babysit Honda for the night so he was set to stay with his little girl.

Joey would have the others stay with him for the night. Yami was quite worried when Téa didn't show and went to confront Tristen about it. Only to find that his friend was in the hospital suffering from the illness that plagued her. Yami had promised to keep it secret but in return, he tells everyone the next morning.

With everything set, Joey and the others drove to the Kaiba mansion while the father's stayed at the hospital and with a bit of convincing managed to get the kids in the same room. With Ishizu and Mai, the two were currently talking about the situation at hand.

"They are hiding something," Ishizu said while Valon and Mai agreed

"Question is what," Valon said as fixed his gloves "from my time in this town I noticed that Magic is slowly returning but even when my memories weren't restored those kids had this strange aura around them that I couldn't describe" he informed as Mai nodded

"Yugi knew about everyone's past long before I did. And it took a simple look at his drawing of me as a princess to make me remember" Mai informed

"But how? You said something about scriptures but that's not enough to tell a life story" Valon said

"Then maybe we ask them when they are in good health," Ishizu said as Mai and Valon reluctantly agreed


	29. Loss of a Friend

Days have passed since the incidents that occurred with the children, the first ones to be released from the hospital was Anzu, Yugi, and Akiefa. Seth was released two weeks after them and Marik was released from the hospital two months later. Their parents began to keep a closer eye on them which caused problems for the young group, they were currently texting each other as they couldn't trust to go out without their parents overhearing their conversation.

* * *

 ** _Seth: What are we going to do?_**

 ** _Akiefa: I say we sneak out and find a new place to get together_**

 ** _Anzu: NO WAY! my dad will ground me for a year if I do that!_**

 ** _Mariku: do you have any better ideas?_**

 ** _Yugi: We can always ask our parents to take us to burgerworld_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Seth: That's actually not a bad idea_**

 ** _Akiefa: sweet! its been forever since we went there!_**

 ** _Anzu: I know a place where we can hang out while our parents talk_**

 ** _Mariku: We'll let our parents set the time. See you there_**

* * *

Yugi sighed as he deleted his text messages, he felt guilty of knowing he had to lie but it wasn't the first time he lied. He lied to go find his mom and everything turned out fine mostly, now he and his friends are having trouble controlling powers they inherited from their parents.

"We are so doomed" Yugi muttered as he threw his pillow over his face

Meanwhile, Yami was currently checking over the shop's inventory and sales while Atem cleaned. Solomon was in the living room watching tv while Yugi came out of his room to find his parents.

"Grandpa, do you know where mom and dad are?" Yugi asked while the older man turned to face him

"they're in the shop checking over a few things. they'll be up in a few more minutes" Solomon informed with a smile "in the meantime let's see how this game show works" he said as Yugi brightened at the challenge

"you bet" Yugi said excitedly as he sat next to his grandfather

The two watched the show in interest while waiting for Atem and Yami to come and join them, just as when the show into commercial break did the two finally came into the house. Exhausted Atem and Yami both dropped onto the couch, Atem rested his head on Yami's lap while Yami craned his neck to give him a tired smile.

"I'm too tired to make dinner tonight and may the gods forbid Atem from doing it" Yami declared as said man scowled at him

"That was one time I burned the food" Atem muttered while Yami gave him a blank look

"You nearly burned the house down" Yami stated making Yugi and Solomon laugh

Knowing now was the perfect opportunity to set the plan in motion, Yugi was about to suggest going burgerworld when the phone began ringing. With a groan, Yami shoved Atem off him and made his way to answer the phone, Atem didn't mind so long he didn't get up to do anything. Solomon muttered something making Atem wave his hand at him in a lazy manner. It was then did they hear Yami begin to cry that they all ran into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"Yami! What's wrong?!" Atem quickly asked as he held Yami close to him. He choked on a sob when Yami finally ended the call and turned to look at them

"We need to get to the hospital," Yami said sadly as he wiped his tears "It's about Téa" he informed making the other two adults nod their heads with solemn expressions

Yugi didn't know what was going on but he grabbed his coat and put on his shows and waited for his family in the living room. It was thirty minutes later did they all leave their home, enter their car, and head off towards the hospital. When arriving Yami was the one that got out the car with Solomon while Yugi stayed with his dad to park the car. Yugi remained silent as he saw his father have a grim look on his face as they walked into the hospital. Seeing people that they knew caused some concern for Yugi, his father left Yugi with his friends while he went to talk with his own.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked while Anzu looked at him with tears in her eyes

"It's my mom" Anzu began as she choked on a sob, "Dad said something happened and..." she cried as she held her brother close to her not wanting to finish

Yugi frowned and began to console his friend knowing full well what was happening now that Anzu told him. Akiefa and Mariku joined in on the hug while Seth rubbed Anzu's back for comfort, Duke watched from afar as he tried to comfort Tristen as he cried.

"I just left for a few minutes and now she's gone" Tristen cried as he wiped his tears "What am I going to tell the kids" he cried

"Everything will be alright Tristen" Bakura began but the other man seemed to be annoyed by that sentence

"Everyone's been telling me that for hours now" Tristen snapped making Ryou pull his husband away before a fight broke out between them "I'm sick and tired of hearing that," he said angrily while Duke looked at his friends

"Can you guys give us a bit of privacy?" Duke asked as the others nodded and left the two alone

Duke turned to look at Tristen with a stern look on his face while the older man angrily wiped his tears away as he began to pace back and forth. Rolling his eyes at the scene he stepped in front of Tristen and held his shoulders firmly.

"Tristen, I know you're upset but think about your kids," Duke said sternly as the two looked at the two being comforted by their friends "they need you more than ever" he sighed out as Tristen stared at him directly in the eyes

Sighing he wiped his eyes as he looked at Duke one more time. "How will I tell them? Honda is so young and Anzu...she was close to her mother" he began while Duke smiled a little

"Hey," Duke said as he placed his left hand on Tristen's cheek "Just take it one step at a time," He said as he turned to leave to their friends

Tristen watched him leave before he took a deep breath and followed after him when his kids watched him come forward did they ask many questions on how their mother was doing. Tristen looked at his friends in a silent plea, did they leave to the cafeteria to give the small family some privacy. Tristen stared at his two kids and made them sit down while he told them about the death of their mother, Anzu and Honda cried loudly while Tristen held them close. It was an hour later did they all go to Tristen's house to mourn together, Anzu was quiet the entire time as was her brother who was currently in Duke's arms staring at nothing.


	30. Back in Time

It was a few days after the death of Téa Taylor Gardener, everyone in town mourned her loss and wished their condolences to her family. Tristen was preparing her funeral while his kids stayed with friends or family in the meantime. Anzu didn't speak to anyone causing Tristen and her friends to worry, her brother Honda was still in shock of hearing about his mother's death. He wasn't as close to her as his sister but his young mind didn't understand the concept of what is natural to occur in life.

Everyone in town was quiet after everything that has happened, Téa was the day of sunshine that managed to bring smiles on everyone's faces when they came into her café. The silence stayed that way for a couple of more days until the day the funeral came. Tears were shed, words were shared as many friends and family shared their dearest memories of Téa. As people shared their condolences, Anzu and her friends were huddled near a tree hidden away yet where their parents could keep an eye on them.

"You knew she was going to die that day didn't you?" Mariku said suddenly as Yugi smacked his arm "what? We were all thinking it" he said sternly

"But you didn't have to say it out loud!" Yugi said harshly "her mom just died you can't blame it on her," he said before calming down "and besides she can't control her power anymore, we all can't," Yugi said solemnly

With a sigh Mariku turned to Anzu with a sad expression, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way"

"It's okay, I know what you meant but to answer your question. No, I only saw what my dad wanted to remember from his memories" Anzu informed as she hugged herself "I think I'm getting control of my powers again but..." she said before she began to sob

Akiefa held her as she cried while the others held their heads down in mourning. Unknown to them they were being watched by three particular adults.

"Of all things why did the curse have to break now?" Mai said sadly as she watched the funeral a few feet away

"Téa has always been dealing with things she shouldn't have been handling. The curse of Dark Exodia is proof of that" Ishizu explained as Mai turned to glare at her

"Well she wouldn't have gotten that curse if it weren't for your bastard father" Mai spat angrily as Ishizu held a cold expression

"He stopped being my father when he killed my elder brother," Ishizu said as Mai calmed slightly

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that" Mai apologized as Ishizu nodded to her words

Valon looked over at the tree and with an inside look on his face before turning to his own group. "Something about this is bugging me"

"What would that be Valon?" Ishizu asked as Mai looked just as confused as the other woman

"The moment the curses break, Dartz is defeated, Téa dies and now the little nippers are regaining control of their powers" Valon pointed as he looked at the two "something isn't adding up"

The two women now looked just as worried as Valon when a familiar white-haired man joined their little group. "Why it looks as if you all just seen a ghost," he said in a concerned manner.

"We may have a small problem" Mai began as she looked at the group of people attending the funeral

"And what would that be?" He asked as he glanced at the crowd of people

"Pegasus, we've just been set up" Mai informed making the older man tense

"We need to get these people out of here now" Pegasus ordered as he kept a calm expression

"We can't do that, if we did anything it will cause suspicion of what we've been doing since the beginning" Ishizu informed

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Valon asked as he searched for a suspect

No one said a word as they listened to Tristen speak about the good years he had spent being married to Téa. The sounds of the wind and trees rustling were the only warning before the sounds of thunder were heard. The rain poured as people scrambled to keep themselves dry, Tristen sighed as he concluded the funeral and motioned for the grave keepers to burry his wife.

Anzu and the others looked surprised at the sudden burst of rain before looking at each other and said at the same time. "Did you guys do that?"

"Wait we can't control the weather," Akiefa said now feeling stupid for asking a question he knew the answer to

"That's beside the point, our parents have magic so it's a no brainer that we could control other things besides the powers we know now," Anzu said making Seth think about it for a while

"From what I've read from Yugi's scriptures my dad had the ability to create storms while my mother had the ability to heal with his fire" Seth informed

Yugi was about to say something but he let out a scream instead when seeing a shadow monster before his very eyes. The others followed his lead and ran for it as the monster chased them. Atem and a few others chased after the beast when hearing screams coming from a group of particular children. With the five children, they ran as fast as they could to escape from the monster that appeared with the storm.

"I can barely see anything!" Akiefa yelled as the rain and wind blew harshly

"Just keep running!" Mariku yelled back as he looked over his shoulder

"Seth! Can't you portal us out of here!" Yugi yelled at the brunette who nearly tripped upon hearing Yugi so close to him

"I don't know! I haven't tried since the incident!" Seth answered but hearing the monster roar behind them quickly changed his mind. "But I can try!" He yelled

With a wave of his hand, a portal appeared before them and they all ran into it. When it closed the monster was struck down by a burst of light. It roared in pain before disappearing, the storm went along with it as everyone eyed their surroundings wearily.

"Where are the kids?" Yami asked in worry causing the others to worry

"They must be hiding," Ryou said but his voice trembled as the incident that occurred scared him terribly

"Seth!" Joey began to call out as he looked around the cemetery

"Yugi!" Yami called as he followed Joey's plan

With everyone searching for the missing kids did Pegasus turned to look at Ishizu and her team. "Tell them everything now before things get out of hand"

"Of course Lord Pegasus" Ishizu said as she and her team made their way to the search team

"Stop The Search!" Valon yelled out causing people to look at him as if he were insane

"Valon! Are you out of your bloody mind! Our kids are out there scared our if their bloody minds!" Bakura growled at the other before Atem went in between them

"There's no need for a fight Bakura but I would like to know the reason for your outburst Valon" Atem ordered while he then turned to look at Ishizu

"My Prince we have much to discuss" Ishizu states causing everyone to stare at her quizzically

Meanwhile, the sun rained down on a group of guards as they patrolled across the desert sands. It was then that one of the captains men alerted him of a serious situation.

"Captain! There are children!" He yelled causing the man to turn his horse and head toward the scene

Upon seeing five unconscious children in the desert sands he quickly ordered his men to apprehend them and take them back to the palace. He didn't question their strange clothing but he did find it odd that they would wear something like that out in Egypt.

"Send a falcon, The Pharaoh needs to hear of this," The Captain said while one of his men nodded his head

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
